Marcada
by nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: Su novio la engañó de la manera más vil, ella oyó a su corazón quebrarse ante su imperturbable sonrisa/Huyó de esa imagen implorando al cielo venganza, su llamado fue escuchado por el otro bando/Ahora su ser está marcado por la sangre de un demonio, mismo que está obsesionado con ella y planea pelear a muerte por su posesión.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Mis ojos estaban nublados, las lágrimas me impedían ver el camino que transitaba a pasos veloces, pero poco me importaba, nada importaba en realidad. Me siento humillada, usada y algo imbécil. Necesitaba descansar después de un día en el que todo pareció salirme al revés, necesitaba el calor de mi hogar, descansar en brazos de Adrien, necesitaba tantas cosas, todas las que contradecían a lo que iba a acontecer.

Como_ es posible que no lo haya visto antes?. _Me reporchaba limpiando mis lagrimas e intentando ver dónde diantres estaba.

Debí haber detectado las señales, debí prestar más atención; ellos siempre estaban juntos, siempre teniendo sus charlas susurrantes, siempre con un secreto que en realidad me era gritado en mi cara a voces, peque de ingenuidad me escudé en sus trabajos, sabiendo que eso era lo que compartían, no tuve en cuenta nada más, mientras ellos se burlaban de mi en mi cara. Tal vez debi haber desconfiado, más me han dicho una y mil veces que mi confianza ciega es mi gran debilidad.

_¿Como desconfiar cuando ella era mi mejor amiga?._

¡_Malditos los dos!_

Poco o mejor dicho nada les importó mi mirada sobre ellos, o siquiera mi prensencia alli; me encontraba inherte en el marco de la puerta no queriendo dar crédito a mis ojos haciéndoseme imposible el reaccionar, podia oírlos y el estómago se revolvía. En cambio para él no fue así; su sonrisa orgullosa, como si sintiese que lo que estaba haciendo era digno de admirar, como si mi mirada no fuese la de su _novia_ sino la de alguien mas, alguien a quien deseaba resfregarle en la cara lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo lo visto solo fue algo punzante no tan hiriente como sus palabras, las cuales parecían misiles teledirigidos a mi corazón, hiriéndome de tal manera que aún rondan en mis pensamientos atormentandome.

_Cuanto pensabas que esperaría?..._

_Si tu no me das lo que quiero ella lo hará..._

_Que miras?_

_Acaso quieres unirte?_

Ella nunca dirigió su mirada hacia mí, a pesar que el espacio entre sus dichos fuera usado para besarla de manera lujuriosa, pasar sus manos por su transpirado cuerpo o demas.

Intenté borrar esas imágenes al recordar a aquel que robó mi corazón y pero me era imposible no relacionarlo con el mismo que estaba en este cuarto; el que no se parecía a aquel que conocí hace años atrás.

Salí de allí sin decir palabra alguna, sin darle el gusto de verme abatida, con la frente en alto y sin detenerme a llevar nada conmigo con mi orgullo intacto sin darle tan solo una expresión de dolor a pesar de que por dentro estaba hecha trizas.

Adrien y yo nos conocimos en primaria el día que él me atropelló en el patio para luego levantarme y disculparse. Fuimos amigos, de hecho fuimos mejores amigos. Mi madre decía que éramos _uña y mugre_; podíamos pasar horas discutiendo por quien pertenecía el segundo concepto... Eventualmente notamos que nuestros sentimientos se intensificaban y esa amistad transmutó a algo superior. Fue mi primer amor y se robó mis primeros besos... estuvimos juntos desde los dieciséis, alardeando ante aquellos que no creían en nosotros.

Más sus hormonas al parecer son más veloces que las mías.

A pesar de la confianza y del tiempo juntos nunca fuí capaz de entregarme por completo a él. Ese fue motivo por el cual discutíamos mucho en los últimos meses, ya que su definición de amor estaba sumamente ligada a ello, finalmente todas esas discusiones culminaron hoy mientras el satisface sus deseos con Kagami y yo me encuentro perdida sin saber que hacer. Por años mi vida se centro exclusivamente en él, pero no es eso lo que hace que reaccione asi...

Nunca me cuestione la decisión que tome de seguirlo hasta aquí. El propuso buscar nuevos rumbos en Londres y yo lo seguí sin importarme lo que dejaba atrás. Mi trabajo no requería de nada más que un lugar donde pudiese estar tranquila ya sea para diseñar o dar mis puntadas oyendo algo de punk (música que él realmente odia), él lo alquilaba para mí, siempre me consintió demasiado, ahora pienso que tal vez él lo hacia para no tenerme en casa.

Alquilamos un departamento compartido cuando su padre no me aceptó bajo su techo, Kagami fue la primera en aceptarme y no burlarse de mis facciones los mixtas aceptando mis costumbres y asegurándose de que nadie perturbada mi estancia.

_Como podía yo creer que ella sería quien me causará tal incomodidad?_

Ahora estoy en un país que no es el mío, sin lugar a donde ir e intentando ver tras la bruma de mis lágrimas. Debí haber trabajado hasta tarde para evitarme este dolor, aunque también agradezco el estar allí para poder abrir los ojos.

_Por cuánto tiempo había sido engañada por ellos?_

Mi pecho de resquebrajaba y podía sentir las garras intentando arrancar mi destrozado corazón. Caí de rodillas al suelo por el peso de mis emociones, las lágrimas no cesaban, los ojos me ardían, la garganta me escosia y para culminar mi desafortunada suerte fuertes gotas de agua comenzaron a atacarme. Cerré mis puños sobre la tierra mojada, tomando dos porciones de viscoso barro entre mis manos.

Mirando al cielo grité; —Daría lo que fuese por que cada milésima del dolor que siento él lo sintiese mil veces peor!, Ellos lo sintiesen peor... ya que ella tampoco merece mi piedad.

Cerrando los ojos y rindiéndome a un pedido vacío note que apesar de que podía escuchar a la lluvia caer a mi alrededor, las curiosas gotas ya no parecían tocarme. Un relámpago iluminó la desierta calle notando una figura frente a mis ojos.

La figura se asemejaba a la de un hombre, más podía asegurar que era mucho más que eso.

—Me parece justo —El _hombre _frente amigo llevaba el cabello negro difuminado en azul hacia las puntas, mismo que caía mojado sobre su rostro, el torso descubierto dejando a la vista algunos decorativos tatuajes, unas magnificas alas negras y una sonrisa de infarto mientras extendía su mano ante mí—. ¿Hacemos un pacto?

Lo mire confundida, todavia no había asimilado lo de sus alas o que este en cueros a mitad de la noche y ahora salia con eso; —U...un pacto? —Pregunté con afán de haberme equivocado—.

—Claro, un pacto; Yo cumpliré lo que sea que deseas y en cambio tu deberás darme algo —Mirándome inquisitivamente—.

—No. Ni siquiera se quien eres y me sales con esas cosas?

—¡Argh!... ¡Los humanos son tan problemáticos! —rodando los ojos—. Te ofrezco tu venganza ¿Que más quieres saber?

Mientras continuaba sentada sobre mis piernas en el húmedo suelo asimilando las facciones de este hombre frente a mi, las que por cierto me eran difíciles de asemejar gracias a la falta de luz.

—Podrías empezar con tu nombre y ofreciendome tu mano para levantarme!

—Mi nombre es Lukanius, Barón de las tierras de Balaak y octavo heredero al trono de Leviaatan. Y nunca me ensuciaria las manos con una humana a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

—¡Eres odioso!

Él sonrió de lado —¿Estás segura? A mi parecer con quien deberías enojarte no es conmigo... —en su mano extendida apareció una bola y dentro de esta la imagen que quería olvidar—. Tu aquí abatida y él no parece tener un solo pensamiento por tí

—Se merecen arder en el infierno por hacerme esto... —Dije más que ofuscada—.

Pude ver crecer su sonrisa al tiempo que la rabia hablaba por mí —Asi que, ella tambien es el problema —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Enviarlos al infierno? —Tocando su barbilla y valorando la petición que inconscientemente acababa de darle—. Puedo hacer eso —Cerrando su mano hizo que todo se esfumase—. ¿Aceptas?

—¿Por que lo haría?. ¿Como estoy segura de que puedes hacer lo que dices?

Se inclinó ante mí, me ofreció su mano y al tomarla sus ojos brillaron tornándose de un vivido cyan. —Confía en mi, se de lo que habló.

¿_Porque ahora el tocarme era absolutamente necesario? _Me cuestione internamente tomando su mano.

Sabía que en algún lugar de mi debía sentir temor, más no lo hacía. Sus manos eran extremadamente cálidas y su tacto tan delicado que me causaba un estremecimiento, me tomo de la cintura y caminamos mientras una de sus alas me envolvía protegiéndome de la lluvia. Su mano ascendió a mi cuello y amablemente me ubicó en su pecho. Debía decir algo, más me sentía débil y francamente estar así después de haber llorado a mares me reconfortaba.

—¿A donde me llevas?

—¿No es obvio?

Negué.

—¡Eres una humana tonta!. ¿No sabes que estar descalza en la lluvia puede hacer que te enfermes? —No había notado mis pies descalzos—... y no podré hacer nada por ti si lo haces.

—Estoy tan cansada.

Mi cuerpo por completo se rindió, nada parecía responderme, recordé mi malestar de esa mañana, el no haber desayunado, el saltarme el almuerzo por culpa de tener un maldito bloqueo, el arrendatario golpeando mi puerta cada medio segundo y ese estúpido café faltó de cafeína y azúcar que trastocó mi humor.

No fue buena idea salir corriendo descalza cuando tenía los síntomas de que una eminente gripe estaba a punto de golpearme, tampoco que el último bocado que halla consumido sea ese insípido café el cual no debía salir de las manos del cajero, más ahora sólo podía concentrarme en el dolor y cansancio rindiéndome y para mi desprotección en su presencia.

En lo que correspondía a cálido su piel irradiaba un recorfontante calor, que me hacía adormecer, negándome a cerrar mis ojos, demás está decir que fallé. Lo último que mis oídos alcanzaron a oír fue su voz; —¡Humana Tonta!

Lo próximo que supe es que me me sentía cálida y cómoda me acurruque sobre lo que creí era mi almohada, más la misma no irradía calor y definitivamente Adrien no huele así sacando el hecho de que en mi vida he compartido la cama con él. Abrí los ojos con horror sentándome, notando que no tenía mi ropa puesta sino una holgada remera de hombre al girar me encontré con quien pensé había soñado anoche, más está vez sus alas habían desaparecido.

—Lu... Luka...? —No sintiéndome segura de su nombre, pregunté, el abrió un ojo, me observo—.

—Lukanius —Corrigió algo adormilado, sonrió y usando su fuerza me abrazo acostándome otra vez a su lado; —No! —Advirtio en cuanto quise separarme nuevamente—. Es de madrugada y necesitamos descansar luego de lo que sucedió durante la anoche.

Forcejee con él quise liberarme y empecé a sollozar; —SUELTAME!... DÉJAME IR!... POR FAVOR SUELTAME!.

Hizo lo que le pedí cubriéndose los oídos con frustración; —Maldición! Eres tan ruidosa! —Me puse en pie buscando donde estaría mi ropa, más no vi nada—. ¿Que diantres te pasa?

—¡Tú! ¿Tú...? —No podía encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía en este momento—.

Él tomo asiento en la cama, fregó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos; —Cierra la puta boca y vuelve aquí —Pidió a voz ronca señalando la cama—.

Me negué retrocediendo unos pasos mas observándolo, ya que este no me inspiraba confianza alguna. Él chasqueó sus dedos, y mi cuerpo comenzó a avanzar en contra mi voluntad, para lograr que terminase nuevamente entre sus brazos, esta vez sentada en su regazo y por más que intentará con todas mis fuerzas gritar que me dejase no podía hacerlo la voz era algo de lo que me había desprovisto, algunas lágrimas seguían deslizándose por mi mejilla, las mismas que él limpió con su lengua. Estaba aterrorizada,_ ¿Quien era él y que demonios había sucedió la noche anterior?_

—Tienes un sabor increíble —Susurro a mi oído. Para luego lamer toda la extensión de mi oreja de manera descendiente hasta llegar a la curva entre mi cuello y hombro—. Hueles increíble —Tomando una bocanada de aire con la nariz enterrada en mi cuello—. Y... sigues siendo virgen.

Abrí los ojos con asombro y luego de un suspiro pude hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo; —¿Tu No...? ¿Cómo sabes que yo...?

Él resopló colocando su mano en la curva de mi cintura; —Hueles a virgen —Me sonroje, e intenté cubrir mi rostro, él tomo mis manos, empandome suavemente con su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama, pasó sus piernas sobre mis caderas, quedando arriba de mi cuerpo—. Te ves jodidamente sensual, mi ropa te sienta de las mil maravillas —Paso la mano sobre mi muslo adentrando sus dedos entre la tela y mi piel, intenté no demostrar lo que la sensación de la suave yema de sus dedos estaba causando sobre mi cuerpo—. y me está costando tres vidas el controlarme. —Su mano volvió a salir de debajo de la prenda más antes apretó mis caderas—. Pero el día que te entregues a mí, será por tu voluntad —Besando mi nariz—. Las humanas se disfrutan más cuando no tienes que forzarlas —Giro sobre su cuerpo dejándome ahora encima de él, tomo mis manos acercándome a su cuerpo—.

—¿No eres... demasiado directo? —Pregunte titubeando, sus manos cálidas seguían tocando mi piel—.

—Los humanos se pasan la vida entera rondandose unos a otros sabiendo que luego del éxtasis la caída sera doblemente dolorosa —Repasando mis piernas con sus palmas abiertas delicadamente e impidiendo que me levantase a la vez que lo hacia—. Nosotros no perdemos el tiempo en eso —Sus manos tomaron mi cintura haciéndome recostar sobre su pecho, sosteniéndome con un brazo, mientras repasaba con las yemas de sus dedos mi rostro—. Tu piel es tersa, tus facciones únicas y esos labios tan llenos no hacen más que llamarme —Acercando sus labios a los míos—. Lo único que maldigo de ti es que no eres de las que pagan con la misma moneda —Rozando mis labios en cada palabra—. Sigues siendo virgen, nena. Aunque no me molestaría ayudarte con eso.

Sus comentarios me habían dejado sin palabras, más busque la manera de encontrarlas —Entonces... porque estoy... usando tu ropa? —intentando dejar esta incómoda posicion—.

—Deja de hacer eso —Me advirtió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos—. Estabas helada, tu ropa mojada e inconsciente. ¿Que pretendías que hiciese?. ¡No se donde jodidos vives!. Nunca haría nada que no me permitieras... —De pronto me sentí sensible y con demasiadas ganas de llorar, él me bajo de su cuerpo, sentándome a su lado—. Ven —Abrió sus brazos invitándome y me encontré con él esta vez por mi voluntad—. No soporto oír a alguien llorar... Por ello acudí a tu llamado.

—¿Que eres? —Recostándome en su pecho—.

Él corrió sus dedos por mi cabello y me sentí algo adormilada; —Mis alas no son celestiales precisamente. Sigamos descansando —Tomando mi cintura para hacer nula la separación de nuestros cuerpos—. Descansa... hay mucho tiempo para hablar luego.

Su respiración se acompasó y supe que se había quedado dormido, debía levantarme, debía irme y pensar en cómo iba a afrontar mi vida desde ahora... tal vez debería dejar todo esto y volver a París. Sintiéndome totalmente mareada cerré mis ojos, repitiéndome que quizas sólo necesitase descansar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Un delicioso aroma del café recién hecho inundó mis sentidos mientras un carraspeo me invitó a despertar. Abrí mis ojos cuidadosamente, consciente de que no me encontraba en un lugar conocido y del que no aseveraba sea seguro. Mis hormonas alteradas agradecieron la imagen que es hombre me brindaba, vislumbrarlo recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome fijamente era casi onírico, suspiré sin premeditada lo que esa acción ocasionaría para mí fortuna, él simplemente sonrió siguiendo mis movimientos como si toda mí rutina al despertar fuese un espectáculo que no quisiera perderse. Haciéndome sentir una pizca incómoda ante su mirada que parecía estar juzgandome y admirandome en partes iguales. No estuve preparada para la electrizante sensación que recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas al encontrarse nuestras miradas haciéndome notar que habíamos estado viéndonos de la misma manera. Me propuse comenzar el día, no importaba donde estuviese, de alguna manera debía afrontar los problemas que se me avecinaban; cómo enfrentar a Adrien y Kagami, ver sus rostros otra vez –aun en mis recuerdos– me hacía hervir la sangre.

—Puedo sentir eso...

Su voz me tomo desprevenida, si bien sabía que estaba allí su sigilosa manera de andar me llevaba a pensar que estaba sola. No respondí, pretendí ignorarlo, él no era con quien elegiría hablar en este momento de confusión.

—Ella fue quien te engañó, no deberías tenerle tanto respeto —Resople con frustración—. De acuerdo, lo siento pero no es algo que pueda controlar... Tu aura oscura me llama y mí intuición me dice que tiene algo que ver con esas dos personas.

Quería callarlo, informarle que no tenía el poder de opinar en nada de la que había pasado, más otra vez me sentí más segura al no prestarle atención. Mis pies tocaron la suave alfombra aún lado de la cama, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía descansada; desde mí estadía aquí no había logrado dormir con tanta paz y calma aún sin poder creer como después de lo sucedido ayer podía hacerlo.

Mí sonrisa se esfumó ante el recuerdo; con mis ojos cerrados podía recibir todo ese embrollo de manera vivida, haciendo que mí corazón se sienta comprimido, oí nuevamente el carraspeo y dirigí mí mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, encontrándome con él; un desgastado jean colgaba de sus caderas y llevaba nuevamente el torso descubierto, parecía tener un buen día hoy, puesto que la mueca en su cara lo delataba. Aún no me fiaba de él más mí madre me enseñó modales por lo que tuve que saludarlo como primera medida.

—Buen día Luka... -Dije en un bostezo, el rodó los ojos aparentemente sin ganas de corregirme—. ¿Qué hora es? —Pregunte tallando mis ojos—.

Él me regalo una sonrisa ladina; —Buenas tardes —Fue su única respuesta, me apresuré a observar por la abertura entre las cortinas para aseverar la veracidad de sus palabras y notar que no solo eran las horas de la tarde sino tambien que el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse—. ¿Descansaste bien Marinette?

No me sentía de ánimos para preguntarle como averiguó mi nombre, estaba más que nada anonadada por las horas que habían transcurrido, por otro lado sabía que él era un misterio, uno que no iba a resolver estando somnolienta.

Deslice las mantas por sobre mí para levantarme de su cama; —¿Tienes mi ropa? —Pregunte al verme aún cubierta por su ropa—.

—Tu ropa... —Paso los dedos por su barbilla, fingiendo pensar—. No tengo idea de a que dimensión envíe tu ropa, estaba demasiado... frustrado.

—¿Que quieres decir con...?—Me interrumpí a mí misma reformulando la pregunta, al creer que no obtendria una respuesta. Resoplé —¿Que pondré hoy? —Él se encogió de hombros volteando de espaldas a mi—. Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas... en algún momento —Pensando todavía en la imagen que aún conservaba vivida en mi cabeza—.

Seguí sus pasos hasta que se detuvo sobre la encimera de la cocina dándome la espalda, podía divisar a unos pasos una mesa, más no quería seguir hasta allí, creyendo que sería faltarle el respeto, a pesar de que mí estómago rogaba por ser satisfecho.

—Debes comer algo, las energías no solo se recuperan durmiendo —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y señalando la mesa—.

No me moví más sin embargo me vi en la necesidad de responder; —Gracias —Pronuncie en voz baja—. Luka, en verdad necesito algo de ropa.

Él volteo a verme; —Te lo dije, no me molesta que uses mis cosas —Suspire e iba a replicar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. Aunque si tanto te molesta —Resopló—. Quédate quieta.

Él chasqueo sus dedos y una luz roja me rodeó, al esfumarse noté que había sido cubierta por prendas nuevas. Un crop top negro con tachas doradas, un entallado short de cuero engomado bajo este un par de medias de red negras y en mis pies un par de botas de caña alta -tambien de cuero- con taco aguja. Mi cabello azabache caía suelto sobre mis hombros notando que las puntas de este estaban tintadas en tonos que iban desde el dorado, naranja y culminaba en un llamativo rojo. Me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no me veia mal, a pesar de que lo que vestía mostraba el ombligo —y en mi vida había salido con el ombligo al aire—. Note también que era perfectamente visible la cicatriz de mi apendicectomia, e intenté cubirme con mis manos.

Luka se acercó a mi, tomándome de la cinturilla del pantalon cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Chasqueo la lengua y la luz se encendio, finalmente podía ver sus facciones con detalle; su rostro ovalado, su barbilla en punta, un resabio de barba de unos días, cejas delineadas, pestañas tupidas y un impresionante Cyan decoraba sus ojos. Sacó mis manos de sobre mi cicatriz para recorrerla lentamente con la yema de sus dedos ocasionandome un ligero y agradable estremecimiento, apoyo su frente sobre la mía.

—¿Cuando pactaras conmigo? —En una voz baja y ronca que me resultó sumamente sensual—.

—¿Por qué quieres que haga un pacto contigo? —Pregunte a pesar de saber lo tonto que era contestar una pregunta con otra—.

—Porque hay algo que definitivamente quiero y soy sumamente caprichoso —Cerrando sus brazos sobre mi cintura—.

Trague en seco —¿No dijiste que nunca te ensuciarias las manos con una humana?

Sonrió de lado —Créeme esto es absolutamente necesario.

Acercó su nariz a la mía, acortó la distancia entre nosotros y cuando nuestros labios estaban por tocarse lo detuve; —¿Qué haces? —Intenté separarme de él más no me dejó—. ¡Déjame!

Miró mis ojos, vi los suyos brillar nuevamente, sonrió y sentí a mí determinación hacerse añicos, suspiro con frustración alejándose de mi; —¡Mujer complicada!

Bufó y camino por el cuarto a paso pesado, decidí no discutir con respecto a mi ropa y seguirlo a unos pasos de distancia. Él tomó asiento y yo frente a él. La mesa entre nosotros estaba servida, café negro, medialunas, tostadas, mermelda, queso untable, un tazón con diversos frutos rojos y en el centro azúcar y leche. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin desayunar con café, más otra vez no dije nada.

—En que consistiría el pacto? —Pregunté al notar lo ofuscado que se encontraba—.

—Un pacto con un demonio es irrompible, generalmente son hechos por períodos cortos para que nosotros no nos veamos demasiado involucrados mientras ustedes pasan su eternidad unidos a nosotros. —Concluyó sin siquiera levantar la vista para encontrarse conmigo, revolviendo su taza como si fuese lo más interesante del lugar—.

—Eres un demonio —Dije impactada, el afirmó mirándome con cansancio—. Ok, lo siento fue el shock del momento —Tome un sorbo de café sin quitarle la vista de encima—. ¿Como diste conmigo?

—Somos convocados por sentimientos negativos. Y tú desprendías un aura oscura que me resultó tentadora. Más no era yo quien debía responder a tu llamado.

—¿Co... cómo?

—Cada demonio tiene asignado a un puñado de humanos, tú no eres uno de los míos por ello quiero que pactes conmigo, tu vínculo con Draven se romperá y no habrá manera de que te encuentre.

—¿Qué me ofreces?

Finalmente levantó la vista hacia mi con una sonrisa; —Conozco los deseos de tu corazón y puedo volverlos reales, en cambio necesito un pago.

—¿Mi al... ma?

El rió sonoramente, haciendo que todo el lugar pareciese más luminoso; —Las almas están sobrevaloradas y aunque la tuya es pura no es lo que quiero. ¡Eres jodidamente hermosa! —Pasando el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla—. Quiero todo de ti, hasta tu último suspiro. No sólo tu alma. Te he visto... Me resultas tentadora

Trague en seco —¿Co-Cómo?...—Me aleje de él— ¡No! ¡Ni hablar!

—¡¿Que tienes que perder?! —Grito con frustración levantándose de la mesa—. Tu novio te engañó y ya pasaste la noche conmigo... No niegues que te agradó, de lo contrario te hubieses ido a pesar de tener mi ropa puesta esta madrugada o ahora vistiendo la ropa que te di, la que por cierto te queda fantástica. La puerta está abierta para cuando quieras hacerlo.

Me levante y lo seguí, aunque sus palabras habían dolido, él tenía razón, había algo que me impedía alejarme de él. Resoplé intentando apartar mis emociones y me inste a continuar —¿Por qué yo?

Él me miró de manera despreocupada, acercándose a mí; —¿Por qué no?. —Peíno su cabello con las manos hacia atrás—. Mira, Draven está a punto de llegar y él no es tan comprensivo como yo. Se que estas herida, pero esas mil y un maneras de descuatizar a tu novio son solamente para calmar tu rabia. Draven las volvera reales.

_¿Podía creer en la palabra de un demonio?_ Había oído que harían cualquier cosa para conseguir su cometido, más él parecía sincero o al menos eso es lo que quería creer. Necesitaba creer en que no sería engañada una vez más. Pensé detenidamente en sus palabras, sentí a las lágrimas recorrer mi mejilla y acerque la mano a él. Tal vez Adrien me había lastimado pero mentiría si dijera que quiero para él lo que estoy imaginando; —¿Harás exactamente lo que te pida, cierto? —Mí voz y mis manos temblaban—.

El sonrió, tomó mi mano entre la suya y sin un aviso previo paso por la misma una navaja e hizo un corte transversal a lo largo, sisee ante el dolor, luego hizo lo mismo con la suya ampliando más su sonrisa; —Te daré exactamente lo que necesitas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Intenté apartar mí mano ya que el ardor producido por la herida y la mezcla de nuestra sangre me hacía querer huir, de hecho intenté hacerlo más él no me permitió hacerlo, su mano tomó firmemente la mía mirándome sin parpadear a los ojos, su mirar era como el de un cielo despejado un día de verano, traía a mí ser calma y recuerdos de mí infancia que creí haber olvidado. Sin embargo aquello no me hacía inconsciente de lo que sucedía en mí cuerpo, su sangre parecía acaparar mis venas, mí cuerpo se sentía pesado mientras esa densa sustancia se adentraba en mí, recorriendo cada una de mis venas, llevando consigo una nueva determinación a mí cuerpo, caí de rodillas al suelo consciente de cada una de las venas de mí cuerpo. Finalmente la sustancia llegó a mí corazón haciendo presente en este una arritmia acelerada, una especia de taquicardia que me obligó a cerrar los ojos. No sentí nada más.

La siguiente vez que mis ojos se abrieron era entrada en la noche, Luka abrazaba mí cuerpo que otra vez se hallaba cubierto por una de sus remeras. Esta vez no me quejé, las sienes aún palpitaba, su agradable aroma me embriagaba, tal vez por eso no percibí la extraña presencia hasta que mostró su blanquecina y afilada dentadura.

—¿Qui-quien eres? —Pregunte a la aterradora sombra que ahora se acercaba hacía la cama—.

—¿Lukanius ya ha cumplido con su parte? —Pregunto una tétrica voz, me negué a responder—. No debería asustarte, aunque supongo aún no viste su verdadera forma... ¡Niñato caprichoso! —Luka se removió a mí lado frunciendo el ceño—. Eres patético Lukanius.

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron, con un movimiento me cubrió con su cuerpo; —¡Ya no tienes derecho sobre ella!

El hombre en la habitación sonrió, las luces se encendieron y pude ver al intruso, su piel era bordo como si estuviese cubie to de sangre fresca, su cabello largo, negro brillante y ondulado caía por debajo de sus hombros. Llevaba el torso descubierto haciendo notar su marcada musculatura, sus pantalones estaban desgarrados desde las rodillas y a diferencia de Luka quien escondía sus alas él las lucia frente a nosotros, las mismas brillaban como si estuviesen envueltas en llamas, sus ojos eran rubí brillante y su mirada me causaba repelús de tal manera que prefería seguir bajo el resguardo de Luka quien en este momento parecía todo menos amigable.

El hombre rió de manera espeluznante; —Eso lo veremos, ¿Qué dirá Lucifer al respecto?, Sabés que no es bueno que él aparte su mirada de uno de nosotros.

Luka acomodo su cabello hacia atrás; —Lo sabes por experiencia, ¿Cierto?.

El hombre enfureció y las llamas tras de sí parecían querer incendiar todo el lugar, pronto cubrieron el cielo raso; —¿Crees que tu sangre es suficiente para detenerme?. Ella es mía por derecho —Rugió—. ¡No puedes quitarmela!

Luka resopló, sus pies tocaron el suelo , su espalda pareció partirse mientras poco a poco apreciaba a sus magníficas alas negras las cuales se hicieron presentes, sus plumas parecían brillar más que cualquier otro día, aunque a decir verdad sólo las había visto una vez. Rió, más no de esa manera tintineante que lo había hecho antes, esta risa podía helarme la sangre si no supiera que sale de sus labios, las llamas desaparecieron del cuarto; —Libre albedrío, campeón —Golpeando su pecho—.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme, maldito!

Luka sonrió; —Tan maldito como tú, mí sádico e incompetente hermano.

—¡No soy tu hermano!

—Tu padre es Lucifer, al igual que el mío... Eso no nos hace parientes —Su tono sarcástico estaba cargado de ira, algo que el intruso también notó—. No vuelvas a entrar en mí casa. No eres nadie para violentar mis dominios.

—¿Pero tu si puedes meterte en los míos?, Qué injusticia pequeño...

Luka levantó mi mano obligándome a pararme; —Ella eligió llevar mí marca, no puedes refutar eso —Sonrio socarronamente—. Ni Lucifer puede, de hecho.

El hombre cerró los puños; —¡Eso esta por verse!

Dicho esto desapareció del cuarto sin dejar ni una brasa tras él, Luka soltó mí muñeca haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrenatural la cual no creí que poseyera, él siempre luce tan normal. Colapse contra el colchón sobando mí muñeca en la que ahora se marcaba su mano. Luka respiró agitado luego volvió a la cama, tomó asiento y respiro hondo. Sus alas se cerraron detrás de su espalda y no pude resistirme a repasar la yema de mis dedos los estás. Me había lastimado pero estaba fascinada con su ser sobrenatural él se alejó de mi tacto como si este hubiese quemado; —Lo siento... No pude resistirme.

Él no volteo a verme, en cambio retrajo sus alas hasta que lo único que quedó de ellas fue un tatuaje en su espalda; —¡Vuelve a dormir! —Ordenó en un tono neutral, como si nada pudiese afectarlo—. Todavía estás débil, la marca no está completa.

Asentí sintiendo un nudo en mí garganta, ¿_Acaso ahora que por fin habíamos pactado me trataría de un manera tan fría? Ó ¿Será que no quiere que lo vea alterarse?_; —De acuerdo... Buenas noches Lukanius —Emití pérdida entre confusos sentimientos y el dolor que ahora decoraba mí muñeca—.

—Es... —Volteo a verme, hizo una mueca de desagrado a mí mano y posó las suyas allí, un intenso calor cubrió la herida y al retirar sus manos la misma desapareció—. Lo siento, no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de Draven —Beso mí mano, volvió a mirarme, hizo una mueca que no alcanzo a sonrisa y se alejó hacía la puerta del dormitorio—. Dime Luka... Solo tú puedes llamarme así.

La mirada de Luka era tan profunda y vacía en ese momento que decidí dejar mis preguntas sobre Draven para otro momento, me acomodé nuevamente en sus sábanas y murmuré; —Trata de descansar Luka.

Sentí sus manos en mí cabello mientras el susurro de su voz llegó a mí oído; —Tu también Mari —Sus labios tocaron mí frente—. Ya falta menos.

Quise preguntar pero en cuanto intenté moverme, sentí una cálida bruma adormecerme, me gire encontrandome en la posición perfecta para seguir durmiendo. Era de mañana la próxima vez que mis ojos captaron la luz, Luka está vez no estaba en la cama a mí lado, tampoco esperaba en el umbral de la puerta y ahora no había olor a café. Encontré a los pies de la cama la ropa que tenía puesta cuando salí del departamento, en perfecto estado junto a esta un par de converse negras las cuales parecían nuevas, decidí tomarlas ya que sentía que debía darme un baño, ese era el resultado de haber estado durmiendo la mayor parte de mí estadía aquí, mí cuerpo al contrario de la noche anterior no se sentía pesado, me aseguré que Luka no estuviera por la casa; sería vergonzoso que me encontrase usando su baño.

El agua tibia sirvió para relajar mí cuerpo no así mis recuerdos que parecían empeñados en anclarse en ese momento de mí vida_. ¿Cuánto tiempo había amado a Adrien? ¿Cuánto había dejado por él? Y el muy maldito prefería matar mí amor de una manera tan ruín._ Deseaba recordar haber visto un dejo de culpa en su mirada, más sabía que estaría engañándome ninguno de ellos lamentaba su acción.

Sequé mí cabello, me cambié de ropa y decidí empezar el día; esos dos no merecían un pensamiento más de mí parte, deje mí cabello suelto y revise todas las alacenas sin encontrar nada. Moría de hambre y Luka no aparecía por ningún lado. Busque en mí billetera, debía tener algo de dinero allí. Mí primera elección fue una cafetería conocida por mí, misma en la que había estado varias veces antes sin embargo noté que estaba llena de recuerdos por lo que no era una buena opción. Encontré una humilde panadería que inovaba con algunas mesas en el exterior, encogiéndome de hombros tome una mesa donde poco después fuí atendida. Todo estaba delicioso pero algo me inquietaba a sobre manera _¿Dónde diablos estaba ese demonio? Y ¿Qué rayos haría si 'ese' hombre aparecía una vez más?._

Como si mis pensamientos fuesen un llamado a los problemas el mismo hombre de la noche anterior hizo su aparición, su largo cabello negro estaba recogido, su piel era más bien de un tono rojizo ahora, como si a penas estuviese algo tostada, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul claro, tomó asiento frente a mí sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes que ahora se veían normales; —¿No estás preocupada? Un extraño se sentó en tu mesa.

Tome mí café y probé un crossaint ignorando por completo al hombre sentado en la silla frente a mí; —Anoche me tomaste por sorpresa, tu imagen en este momento no es nada intimidante.

El hombre sonrió; —Puedo ser más intimidante si lo deseas o un niño bonito como Lukanius... Sólo rompe el pacto con él y cumpliré tus deseos más oscuros.

Alcé la vista para verlo sonreír; —No gracias, estoy bien con él.

El rió socarronamente; —¿Te haz enamorado de él?... Pensé que eras más inteligente.

Deje mí taza sobre la mesa y pedí la cuenta; —Confio en él, no lo amo. Amar es para idiotas sin cerebro... Y yo no soy una idiota.

Draven se puso en pie, sonrió y señaló algo detrás de mí; —Tal vez deberías decirle eso a ellos.

Use mí vista periférica para encontrarme con aquellos traidores caminando abrazados como si la relación que habían tenido conmigo no les afectara, deje el dinero sobre la mesa; —Esos dos no son algo que me importé ahora, ya será mí tiempo de reírme en sus caras.

—No puedes engañarme niña... Se lo que desea tu corazón.

Reí; —Deberías de escuchar mejor... Intenta otra vez.

La sonrisa en su rostro se disolvió, mí corazón ya no sería accesible para nadie más. Deje la cafetería pasando por un lado de esos traidores, use toda mí fuerza para que Kagami chocase contra mí hombro y cayera al suelo de pompas, oí a Adrien insultarme más no fue algo que me afectase. Tal vez ya estaba lista para tomar represalias sobre esos dos o tal vez por el contrario había algo que había captado mí interés con más intensidad que ellos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Fingir que el corazón no se me oprimió con esa cruel imagen había sido lo más difícil que me tocó hacer en la vida, Luka era alguien que me infundía confianza y no pensaba caer en manos de Draven por más de que ello fuese sumamente tentador. Volví a casa de Luka oyendo los susurros de Draven hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal, Luka aún no estaba allí; no sabía que haría hasta su regreso, no pensaba volver a salir, no quería encontrarme con ninguno de ellos sin embargo mí estómago se sentía vacío, si estuviese en París mis padres me abrirían las puertas de la panadería y no tendría porque esconderme en el hogar de un demonio.

_¿Pero era eso lo que quería?._

Luka no había hecho nada que pudiese asustarme o lastimarme, ni siquiera había sido brusco con ella hasta la noche anterior. Tenía un único pedido a su persona; que llevase "su marca", y aunque no entendía lo que fuese que significará aquello no iba a huir a menos que creyera estar en peligro. _Él no me hacía sentir en peligro._

Recorrí la casa ya que no había podido hacerlo todavía, ni ando con agrado que para ser un demonio tenía una gran variedad de libros, no lo medite demasiado, necesitaba pasar el tiempo y olvidarme del ruidoso estómago. Apesar de que una selección de horror, terror y misterio no era especialmente de mí agrado no iba a emitir queja alguna, solo quería ocupar su cerebro en algo más, algo que no sea 'aquel' demonio o la feliz parejita que no pensaba en su desaparición. Para cuándo llegué al capítulo 5 de "It" cualquier sonido me mantenía alerta, como si esa _cosa_ pudiese aparecer en un recóndito hueco detrás de mí.

Subí los pies al sofá y recargue la espalda contra este mirando entre las páginas del libro hacía la pared estando segura de que algo sucedería si volvía a perderme en el relato. La puerta tras de mí se abrió y dí un salto desde el sofa al suelo como lo haría un gato asustado, acompañando la acción con un grito agudo que aturdiría a cualquiera que lo escuchase.

Giré hacia mis espaldas con las piernas temblorosas a sabiendas que podría encontrar cualquier vida al hacerlo, más algo en mí me exigía ser valiente nunca imagine encontrarme con el ceño fruncido de Luka; —¿Todavía estás aquí? —De manera despectiva—.

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa; _¿Dónde pretendía que este? No era como si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir._ Pero no pensaba admitirlo; —¿Perdón? —Confusa—.

—¿Por que debería perdonarte?. Después de todo estás invadiendo mí territorio, algo bastante audaz para una simple mortal —Con suficiencia—.

—¿Luka estás bien? —En una mezcla de confusión y preocupación—.

—¿¡Quien te ha dado permiso de llamarme así!? —Avanzando de manera amenazante hacia mí—.

Retrocedí unos pasos, sus ojos habían tomado un tinte neon y su rostro desencajado me causo temor; —¡Haz sido tú! —Intente defenderme apartandolo—.

—No suena como algo que yo haría —Rascando su barbilla—. Por favor, vete. —Pifio en un tono inquietantemente calmo—. ¡Verás que no me gusta repetir las cosas!. —Sonriendo de manera siniestra—.

Lo miré con confusión y dolor, no sabía que le pasaba, _¿Acaso él era así realmente?. ¿Acaso su faceta amable era solo para captar incautas como yo?._ Cerré los puños con fuerza al punto de clavar mis uñas en la palma de mí mano sumida en mí impotencia; —¡No lo haré!

—No es bueno meterse conmigo, preciosa —Tomando mí barbilla entre sus finos dedos, acercándose a mí de tal manera que creí me besaría los labios—.

—¡No-no-nosotros tenemos un pacto! —Intentando hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él tomó mí mano con firmeza y brusquedad examinando mis muñecas; —La marca no se ha cerrado, el pacto es nulo —Soltandome y alejándose como si mí presencia le quemase—.

Mire mis muñecas sorprendiéndome ante la vista de mis venas; en mí mano derecha en la cual Luka había hecho el corte las mismas brillaban en un tono naranja neon, mientras que en mí mano izquierda aún se veían en el tono verdoso que debían ser. Miles de preguntas me abordaron y la más importante sin duda fue la que formulé; —¿Como cierro el pacto?

Una sonrisa ladina adorno los labios de Luka; —Depende enteramente de ti. ¿Recuerdas lo del libre albedrío?. —Asentí—. Un pacto consiste en tres partes: El llamado, la presencia y finalmente tu elección.

—¡Yo elegí pactar contigo! —Afirme con seguridad—. ¿No es así?

Su seriedad volvió una vez más, tomó asiento en el sofá, siguiendo mí posición con la mirada —Lucifer me llamó, cree que te he influenciado. —Me acerque a él—. Por ello te dí la oportunidad de huir. Regresé tu ropa, hasta llene tu bolsillo de dinero, solo era tu elección el irte o volver aquí.

—Si, volví. Eso debería bastar.

—Preguntate si volviste por mí o porque Draven se presentó ante ti.

—¿Como sabes eso?

—Tengo la capacidad de siempre saber dónde estás, Lucifer la potenció para poder sentir tus dudas.

—¡Nunca dude!

Él sonrió con tristeza —¡No debes mentirle a un demonio! —Su grito me aparto unos pasos de él—. ¿Tienes un lugar mejor al que ir?, ¿Tienes otra elección que no sea yo?

—Yo...

—Lo ves, tus pensamientos están llenos de dudas, Por eso el pacto está incompleto. Puedes irte —Abriendo la puerta con un chasquido—. Draven debe estar buscándote.

Él se puso en pie, rodeándome, dejándome el paso libre hacía la puerta como si allí estuviera la solución a todo este drama; —¡No quiero!

—No seas caprichosa Marinette —Pidio en tétrica calma—. ¡Debés irte!.

Mis manos temblaban, no quería ni de broma terminar en manos de Draven, no quería volver al departamento con _la parejita feliz_ y noté con cierto pánico que no quería irme del lado de Luka; —¡NO!. Sí, tengo donde ir; mis padres esperarán por mí si se los pido, la habitación en el departamento sigue a mí nombre al igual que el contrato; podría sacar a esos dos de allí si quisiera, sin embargo no quiero.

—¡Eres caprichosa...! ¡Vete!

—¡No quiero!... ¡Draven me asusta!

Él rió con sorna; —Si vieses mí verdadera forma también te asustaría. Draven no es muy diferente a mí...

Respiré hondo y pensé con calma; —Lo es, eres diferente... Y yo... deseo cumplir mí pacto contigo.

Mis venas ardieron, mí cuerpo se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y segundos después caí de rodillas sobre el mismo. Las venas bajo mí piel se veían oscuras, ya no brillaban y ya no parecían normales, ahora tenían un tono intenso de carmín. Sobre mí hombro podía verse una pequeña mariposa azul misma que por dos segundos creí ver aletear, él sonrió de manera ladina extendiendo su mano hacía mí; —Mala elección de palabras frente a un demonio —Me regaño—.

Me acorraló entre sus brazos y la pared, una de sus manos se posó en mí cintura, mientras la otra jalo mí cabello dejando mí cuello expuesto, posiciono sus labios en este y succionó allí hasta que el lugar comenzó a arder, luego volvió a apartarse de mí, noté que el lugar donde sus labios habían estado estaba hinchado y coloreado en tonos rojizos; —¿Po-po-por qué me hiciste esto? —Señalando la marca—.

Sus dientes brillaban dentro de su boca y por primera vez pude ver que estos eran puntiagudos, su lengua repaso cada uno de ellos; —Estoy tomando parte de mí pago... TU DESEO me habilitó a ello.

Me aparte unos pasos de él quedando frente al espejo, mire la marca en mí piel e intenté frotarla para que desapareciese haciendo que está no hiciese más que arder, él rió; —¿Qué es esto?

—¡Por todos los infiernos!. —Rió recorriendo su cabello con la mano—. Tu novio sí que era lento... Al menos contigo —Miré con fastidio su reflejo, se acercó a mí cerrando su brazo sobre mí abdomen ubico su barbilla en mí hombro sobre la mariposa sonrió a su reflejo, luego él repaso la yema de sus dedos por esa marca—. Esto es algo que una persona le hace a otra para demostrar que quien lo lleva es de su propiedad.

—¡Yo no te pertenezco! —Tratando de zafarme de su agarre—.

Luka paso su lengua por el largo de mí cuello haciéndome estremecer, a la vez que parecía "limpiar" aquella marca como lo haría un gato; —Repito tus palabras: "deseo cumplir mí pacto contigo". No deseaste que cumpliese mí parte del pacto o pactar conmigo que hubiese sido un comienzo. Deseaste que tomara mí pago... Y te lo dije... _Te quiero a tí._

La mirada en sus ojos, junto a su sonrisa representaban algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Me hizo por primera vez temerle, él me giró en sus brazos y luego beso mí frente, para chasquear los dedos y cambiar mis ropas y cabello una vez más. Esta vez mí vestimenta consistía en un minúsculo short de jean azul claro y un top con la frase «Propiedad de Lukanius» en grandes letras rosas, mientras unos centímetros debajo de esta en letras rojas más pequeñas tenía la frase «Mira hacia otro lado o date por muerto». No podía negar que aunque la ropa era incómoda y no me acostumbraria a esta, a pesar de aquello su elección de vestuario había puesto una sonrisa en mí rostro. Me dejó allí parada, aún cerca del espejo al que me gire para verme una vez más, mí reflejo a pesar de la ropa y las nuevas marcas en mí piel se veía natural, no parecía que todo lo acontecido me molestar en lo más mínimo, aún así en algún momento no podría reconocer mí reflejo.

—¡Ven a comer Marinette! —Me llamó minutos después—. Supongo que debes de estar hambrienta.

No respondí con palabras, mis acciones bastaron para ello, comí con un hambre que jamás imaginé podía tener, Luka sonrió, chasqueando sus dedos una vez más, mis ropas cambiaron nada más que una remera de su tamaño con las palabras «Demasiado tierna». Habia veces que podia olvidar que Luka era un ser poderoso más de lo que sería cualquier humano, en cuanto a mí parecer la mayoría del tiempo sentía que me acompañaba un niño travieso al que le gustaba gastarme bromas. Él me sonrió como si de alguna manera adivinase lo que pensaba en ese instante, chasqueando sus dedos una vez más haciendo que todo en la mesa desapareciera.

—¿Por qué no haces las cosas de manera normal? —Pregunte viendo la mesa falta de platos y sobras—.

Luka tomó mí mano pidiéndome que me levante, caminamos en silencio hacia el cuarto, me dirigió a tomar asiento en su cama parándose delante de mí; —Los humanos son simples —Tocando mis mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos—. No requiere gran esfuerzo el complacer sus burdos deseos tan ínfimos como repetitivos —Tomo mis manos colocandolas sobre su pecho—. Los demonios tenemos mucho poder, demasiado, mismo que si no es gastado se acumula... —En lugar de sentir los latidos de un corazón podia sentir bajo su piel un líquido espeso que lo llenaba, algo que no se parecía en nada al camino de lo que deberían ser sus venas—. Y nos vuelve desquiciados —Asentí para que supiese que oía y entendía lo que me decía—. Aunque —Repasando mis dedos con parsimonia—. No me molestaría que TU hagas "cosas normales" por mí... Como desabotonar mí camisa.

—O cocinar —Sacando mis manos de entre las suyas—.

—O ayudarme a vestir...

—O cocinar

Luka rodó los ojos; —¿Acaso es tan horrible la comida que te sirvo para que solo pienses en cocinar?

Sonreí acercándome a él; —Tal vez para tí es un manjar, pero te aseguro que alguien quién ha comido casero toda su vida lo consideraría soso. Por otro lado. Me gusta cocinar.

Luka se cruzó de brazos; —No disfrutas mí comida, no te gusta como te visto, no quieres de mis atenciones... ¿Por qué estás empeñada a permanecer conmigo?

Él me veía fijamente y hubiese querido tener una respuesta más no sabía cómo hacerlo; era obvio podía hablar y hasta cantarle una respuesta, eso sí en verdad tuviese una.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

No emití sonido alguno con respecto a su pregunta, él tampoco insistió en el tema, las luces se apagaron y a pesar de saber que era temprano –En comparación con el horario en que yo solía dormir— Me prepare para hacerlo ya que de alguna manera me sentía agotada, al recostarme a su lado, fui envuelta en sus brazos y aunque estos fuesen reconfortantes no me sentía cómoda, nunca antes había tenido esta experiencia con nadie y su suave tacto me confundía, aunque el calor que desprendía o algo que deliberadamente ignoraba me "obligaba" a no poder negarme.

—Quiero que pienses en lo que necesitas para cocinar... Cualquier cosa... Solo concéntrate en ello —Susurro en mí oído, a pesar de estremecerme le hice caso, por la única razón de sacarme la sensación de su cálido aliento rozando mí piel—. ¿Listo? —Asentí—. Ahora parpadea dos veces. —Volví a hacer lo que me pidió oyendo un fuerte estruendo proviniendo desde fuera de la habitación él rió escandalosamente—. Mí culpa, tal vez aún es demasiado pronto... Luego arreglaré ese desastre.

Beso mí nuca, o eso creo ya que no estoy segura de haber sentido sus labios en mí piel, más si lo estoy del calor que se extendió por todo mí cuello, no sabía cómo interpretar aquello más tampoco estaba segura si me desagradaba en un cien por ciento. Mis ojos se rindieron al peso del cansancio, mí conciencia vago unos instantes en los que estoy segura que susurro algo entre mis cabellos y luego todo se calló tornándose oscuro.

_Caminaba en la oscuridad sintiendo a mis piernas adentrarse en un lugar fangoso, la luna llena brillaba en el suelo y el atuendo que llevaba puesto restringía algunos de mis movimientos, una tenue luz surgió en la lejanía su color era rojizo dorado por lo que deduje era una antorcha, el camino se iluminó mostrando que me hallaba en medio de un pantano, los imponentes árboles se erguían delante de mí y una estremecedora voz quebranto el silencio._

—_¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! —La espeluznante mujer se halló frente a mí en un parpadeo, examinandome—. ¿Es usted? —Me elevó del pantano y me coloco en tierra firme mirándome con extrañeza—. Huele a usted pero no lo parece... ¿Cómo...?... Es imposible —Concluyo acercándose con su huesuda mano extendida hacia mí—. ¡Eres una impostora! —Declaro a milésimas de tocar mí piel, una luz verde y heante cubría sus manos._

_Estaba petrificada, mis extremidades no parecían querer responderme y las cabezas de esta me miraban con desprecio, juro haber sentido sus manos sobre mí cuello a pesar de que aún se conservaba cierta distancia entre nosotras._

—_¡Drugia! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —La resonante voz pareció romper el hechizo en mí por lo que conseguí alejarme de aquella tétrica criatura—._

—_Es una impostora Aamon —Reclamo ella—._

_Aamon, como supongo se llamaba ese ejemplar masculino frente a mí –ya que no estaba segura de que fuera un hombre o de qué especie se tratase– encendió cada una de las luces del lugar delimitando un camino de resplandecientes antorchas a unos pasos de mí. A diferencia de Drugia quien tenía un aspecto irreal para parecer un humano, está criatura frente a mí reservaba para si rasgos más humanoides; dos piernas y dos brazos, una sola cabeza –loque era un buen avance– al menos eso era lo que quería creer hasta que esté presento su cuerpo delante de la luz. Su piel era rojiza, grandes cuernos cubrían su cabeza, puntiagudas púas cubrían parte de su cuerpo y una larga cola culminaba en su espalda baja, sonrió de manera siniestra y escupió tres palabras que hicieron helar mí sangre;_

—_Yo decidiré eso._

_Fui escoltada por ambos seres por el sendero iluminado, hasta que el mismo concluyó en un antiguo e imponente castillo que distaba mucho a aquellos que había visto en cuentos o películas. En sus paredes corrían ríos de lava iluminando desde el suelo hasta las torres más altas, todo de sí estaba cubierto de un tono rojizo que para mí consternación no parecía pintura. Las puertas se abrieron por si solas dándonos paso a los tres._

—_¡Maestro! —vino hacia nosotros una mujer hermosa quien sostenía una serpiente en sus manos—. ¿Quien eres tú? —Acusandome con su dedo—._

—_¡Apartate Hécate!. Yo averiguaré de que se trata esto —Señalandome como si fuese poco más que un objeto—. ¡Soy el único que puede hacerlo!_

—¡Marinette, Despierta! —Oí en la lejanía, la voz de Luka llamándome—.

«_Como quisiera que estés aquí...» Lo llamé en mis pensamientos mientras Aamon me guiaba por un interminable pasillo lleno de puertas, de las que parecían salir alaridos tenebrosos a los que preferí desoir. Finalmente abrió una puerta a mí izquierda invitándole a pasar, en algún momento del recorrido Drugia había desaparecido de nuestro lado. Extendió su mano en mí dirección y me obligó a tomar asiento en un mullido sofá negro_.

—_¡Habla! —Pidió con prepotencia, fruncí mis labios intentando no decir palabra alguna—. ¿Qué eres?_

—_¡Humana! —Dijo mí voz sin poder evitarlo, tape mis labios con mis manos—._

—_Imposible, ¡Los humanos no pueden llegar aquí!. Última oportunidad ¿Qué eres?_

—_¡Soy humana! —Respondi esta vez por mí voluntad—._

_Él se acercó, clavo sus uñas en mí rostro y miró directo en mis ojos; —Draven —Susurro—. ¿Eres su espía?_

_Soltó mí adolorido rostro, aunque podía distinguir que mí piel se encontraba herida, antes que pudiese decir palabra alguna o que este pudiese hacer otro movimiento hacia mí, una abrumadora brisa envolvió el lugar._

—_¡Vuelve a poner una sola de tus garras sobre ella y te aniquilare!_

—_Maestro... Yo_

_Un musculoso hombre de piel tostada y accesorios indígenas se erguían frente a nosotros, sus características eran impresionantes más al alzar mí vista vislumbre sobre sus hombros una cabeza de pájaro, por ello tal vez portaba una capa llena de coloridas plumas por supuesto_ _también era portador de un par de alas negras muy llamativas, se acercó a mí tomándome entre sus brazos. Al contrario de cualquier ser aquí el no me causaba temor o repulsión, sino un cálido sentimiento de protección._

—_¡Ella es parte de mí!_

—_Eso... No... Usted._

—_Son mis reglas después de todo, ¿Quién más podría romperlas sino yo? _

_No podía ver su rostro más por su tono de voz podía asegurará que están sonriendo._

Desperté en la habitación de Luka agradeciendo que aquello solo haya sido un sueño o una pesadilla, él dormía en una silla a mí lado, algo que me resultó completamente extraño, era como si hubiese estado enferma. No recordaba haberlo estado, estire mis brazos sintiendolos entumecidos, mis piernas se sentían igual, cada músculo de mí cuerpo se sentía cansado y adolorido, me quejé.

Luka abrió los ojos mirándome con sorpresa; —¡Despertaste!, Ya era hora. Me tenías preocupado.

—¿De que hablas?... Solo descanse un poco más, apenas son las... —Mire el reloj en mí muñeca—. ¡12:00! ¡Oh dios! ¿Porque me dejaste dormir tanto? —Mi estómago gruño—. ¡Muero de hambre!

—¡Espera! —Me detuvo antes de poder caminar un paso—. ¡Hazlo despacio!

—¡No soy un bebé! —Reclamé dando un paso hacia delante y cayendo entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Pregunte con temor—.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que esto pasaría así —Luka paso su brazo por mí cintura para mantenerme vertical—. Mí sangre te debilita, tu cuerpo tuvo que acostumbrarse a que mí tósigo cubriera tu sangre. ¡Dormiste por cinco días Marinette!

—¡Cinco...! ¡Es imposible!

—Debes de levantarte y hacer todo lo que acostumbrabas con cuidado, tu cuerpo aún está acostumbrándose a la situación.

—Estoy cansada —Admití volviendo a sentarme en la cama—. Tal vez necesite un día más.

—¡No!... Por favor, todo es demasiado solitario sin ti.

—Llorón —Reí acercando mí mano a su rostro—. Estoy algo mareada... Tal vez si me alimento me sentiré mejor.

—Aún espero mí comida casera.

—Entonces deberé recuperarme rápido o tu comida va a matarme...

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido; —Estoy pensando en dejarte dormir una semana más, tal vez la próxima vez que despiertes seas más considerada.

—¡Soy considerada! —Me quejé extendiendo mí mano hacia él—. Pero también estoy agotada y hambrienta... Todavía no tienes una sola idea de cómo puedo ser con hambre... Nada agradable, créeme.

El tomó mí mando dejando un beso en esta; —Entonces atendamos tus necesidades, preciosa —Me recostó nuevamente en la cama acomodando las capas de la cama sobre mí—. Ya regreso —Beso mí frente y salió del cuarto—.

Vivir con él no era parte de mis planes a largo plazo pero entonces me encuentro con este hombre increíblemente amable, dedicado y un tanto inmaduro, sintiendo como si no pudiese negarme a hacerlo, olvidando que la persona en la otra habitación no es un hombre realmente. Él volvió con una bandeja llena de frutas y comida saludable, sonreí, acomode las almohadas tras de mí esperándolo. Sobe mis ojos y emití un sonoro bostezó, él rió lo que ocasionó que mis mejillas se coloreasen por la vergüenza.

—No puedo evitarlo, estoy agotada —mientras bostezaba una vez mas—. Lo siento.

—No tienes porque, después de todo estás así por mí culpa —Dejando la bandeja sobre mis piernas—. No sabía que la sangre de un demonio podía afectar de tal manera a un humano.

Tomé un cubo de sandía; —No entiendo, ¿Los demonios no pactan con sangre?.

—No, un demonio que se aprecie a si mismo no mezclarla su sangre con la de un humano.

—Y Entonces yo... ¿Tú no te aprecias? —Terminando el cubo de sandía y un sorbo del licuado de banana y manzana—. O... ¿Porque pactaste conmigo de esa manera?

Él se sentó a mí lado en la cama y se acercó a mí, tomó mí cabello y lo giro en su mano; —Eres diferente, yo soy diferente... Es complicado. —Con frustración—.

Miré en sus ojos, algo pasaba con él pero no podía deducir de que se trataba; —¡Gracias! —Retirando la bandeja de mis piernas—. Creo que ahora puedo levantarme.

Haciendo uso de una velocidad que nunca había presenciado en mí vida llegó a mí lado antes que mis pies tocaran el suelo; —Ten cuidado —Suplicó—.

—¡Eso no sirvió de nada! —Me quejé apoyando el trasero en la cama—. ¡Mis piernas siguen igual de débiles que antes!

—Podría darte algo de mí energía si así lo quieres... —Aproximándose a mí—.

—¿Por qué siento que debería desconfiar de tu oferta? —Sonreí, sabiendo que algo se traía entre manos—.

Su preocupado rostro cambio, sonriéndome con sorna; —¿Todo conmigo tiene doble intención para ti? —Tocando mí nariz, yo asentí—. Tienes razón, para que lo que te propongo suceda tendrás que besarme.

Me negué alejándolo y cruzándome de brazos; —No, gracias. Creo que si sigo durmiendo en algún momento me recuperaré —Afirme con confianza—.

—Tu eras la que quería recuperarse rápido —Encogiéndose de hombros—.

Resoplé ya que él tenía razón; —¿Me estás diciendo que cualquier humano puede besar a un demonio y robarle su energía? —Con incredulidad—.

Él tomó mí mano; —Tu puedes, porque yo así quiero que sea —Mirándome a los ojos—.

Zafe con brusquedad la mano de su agarre; —¿Cómo pretendes que te crea? Y si... ¿Sólo lo haces porque quieres besarme?

Tomó mí cintura, acomodó el cabello tras mí oreja y delineó con su pulgar mis labios; —Admitó que quiero besarte y hacerte un par de cosas más... Pero no usaría una treta tan sucia para hacerlo —Su mano repaso mí cuello y nuca, trague en seco—. Simplemente haría que la situación llegue allí en algún momento.

Sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, no por el color o ese brillo que a veces los hacia verse único sino por la forma en que me miraba; —¿Por qué un beso entonces?... Quieres besarme pero dices que no haces esto por ello... Entonces, ¿Por qué no buscar otra forma de hacerlo?

Luka acarició mí mejilla con suavidad, unió nuestras frentes y soltando mí cintura tomó mis manos; —Hay otras maneras, todo lo que necesitamos es intercambiar fluidos; Sangre, saliva o ... Ya sabés. —Sentí a mí rostro calentarse, por lo que decidí no mirarlo y apartarlo de mí—. Creí que un beso era lo correcto ya que estás así culpa de lo que ocasionó mí sangre en tu cuerpo y no quiero ser grosero pidiéndote aquello que no quieres darme.

Fruncí mis labios y comencé a respirar agitada; —¿Qué te hace creer que quiero darte un beso?

Él se alejó de mí dirigir diseño a la puerta; —Tienes razón, supongo que no pensaba con claridad, lo lamento.

Luka se veía avergonzado o algo parecido, estaba por salir del cuarto cuando sentí que no debía dejarlo ir; —¡Luka!

—¿Si? —Mirándome resigando—.

—¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes ayudarme a volver a la cama?

—¡Claro!, ¡Soy un imbécil!.

Luka me tomó estilo princesa y me recostó en la cama para luego cubrirme con las mantas; —No eres un imbécil, solo... Estas confundiendome. Para mí fue solo ayer cuando llegaste con ESA actitud y ahora...

—Creí que la había jodido, que no ibas a despertarte. No soy una mierda, hago cosas de mierda y tengo un carácter de mierda pero no soy una mierda. Tengo sentimientos, supongo detrás de todas esas innumerables capas...

—No se que quieres —Admití tomando su mano—.

—Solo quiero que estés bien. Que vuelvas a enojarte por la ropa o la comida, que me hagas miles de preguntas y que pienses en miles de cosas que no admitís para vengarte de tu ex.

Rodeo la cama para recostarse de su lado, me gire hacia él y lo mire con una sonrisa, acaricie su rostro. Mis manos llegaron a su cabello, enredando mis dedos en el y atrayendolo poco a poco hacia mí. _Ya no le debía devoción a Adrien... Y después de todo, nada podrá cambiar un simple beso. _Nuestros labios se unieron a medio camino, él jugueteo con mí cabello mientras nuestras bocas colisionaban sin ningún tipo de control, sus labios eran dominantes, su lengua parecía querer devorarme y yo intentaba seguir su ritmo. Al separamos noté que él yacía dormido a mí lado y en mí cuerpo corría energía totalmente renovada, Luka no había mentido después de todo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

No pensé mucho mí acción instantes atrás, solo quería comprobar que lo él decía era cierto. Ahora mientras su cuerpo estaba relajado, sus ojos cerrados y parecía demasiado cansado como para que algo lo perturbase llegaban a mí otras sensaciones que había ignorado. El sabor de su boca; cálida y excitante a la vez que extremadamente dulce. La suavidad del toque de sus labios; como se tratasen de delicadas plumas de algún ave exótica. La sedosidad de su cabello; tan fino y delicado que se asemejaban a las hebras de un recién nacido. Todo el momento parecía imaginario, imposible y mágico, aunque era más que seguro que la magia no tenía nada que ver en todo esto, si bien ahora aquello parecía formar parte de mí vida, sabía en mí interior que aquello que me atormentaba en este momento no era parte de SU magia.

Se apreciaba relajado como no lo había visto nunca antes, tuve el impulso de peinar su cabello el cual caía desordenadamente por su rostro, sin embargo me contuve dándome a la tarea de levantarme. Noté que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por finas gotas de sudor lo que me hizo recordar que siempre dormía en cueros, por lo que me propuse a hacer algo que no creí posible; desabotonar y quitarle cuidadosamente su camisa. Su piel se veía tanto delicada como maltratada, sus omóplatos sobresalían y se veían coloreados en un intenso carmín como si estuviese sufriendo de un intenso dolor, con afán de querer aliviarlo me atreví a tocar su piel, recordando que no haría nada de esto sí él estuviese despierto. Primeramente la yema de mis dedos recorrió aquella zona solo para asegurarme de que no despertaría. Ejercí una leve presión con mis manos tratando de alcanzar a ambos huesos a la vez, atemorizándome cuándo comenzaron a moverse debajo de estas, me alejé al momento en que sus alas se extendían, casi golpeando con la cortina que cubría el vidrio de la ventana, su tonalidad y respectivo brillo que las hacia verse en tonos azules recordándome a las mismas tonalidades de mí cabello, se veían magníficas, invitándome a tocarlas; deseaba sentirlas entre mis dedos. Luka giró sobre si ocupando la totalidad de la cama y haciendo que sus alas vuelvan a plegarse tras su espalda, ahora todo su cuerpo parecía más relajado. Entendí el motivo de sus cortinas _Black out,_ las que no dejaban entrar más que el mínimo de luz si estaban entreabiertas. Esas bellas alas seguían robándose mí atención, aunado a su desarreglado cabello que se perdía en el comienzo de estas. Luka se veía enigmático, atrapante y sumamente delicado, como si fuese alguien que necesitase protección, obviamente aquello era falso más no podía aplacar mí sentimiento de querer protegerlo y cuidarlo. Lo observé un instante más suspirando.

_Tal vez si lo hubiese conocido en vez de a Adrien..._ ¿A quien engaño? La única manera en que lo hubiese mirado detenidamente era esta mientras él estuviese dormido y no lo viera como una amenaza.

Me aleje de allí, percatándome que su departamento era silencioso; podía oír claramente las voces de los apartamentos vecinos. No quería encender la radio; deseaba que descansase, no solo por el hecho de sentir su energía en mí sino también porque nunca antes lo había visto tan cansado. Por lo que en silencio me dediqué a limpiar su casa, ordenando algunas cosas que habían sido desparramadas por toda la encimera, llene sus alacenas, me asegure que en la heladera no había productos pasados y de ser así me deshice de ellos, me sorprendí cuando encontré en el basurero otros productos en mal estado similares a los había arrojado. Caí en el recuerdo de que él solo usaba magia _¿Entonces por qué había tantos productos alimenticios en la casa?._ Decidí no preocuparme por ello y centrarme en otras cosas.

_¿Que fecha era?_

_¿Cuanto hacia que estaba en esta casa?_

_¿Alguien me había buscado en todo este tiempo?_

_¿Adrien se preocuparía por mí?_

Aunque no lo deseara mis pensamientos siempre terminaban dirigiéndose a él, a su recuerdo... Conduciendome como un automóvil sin control encaminándose a un precipicio irremediablemente a _ese recuerdo,_ haciendo que una parte de mí volviera a quebrarse otra vez, encendí el televisor a media sala, mute el aparato y me dediqué a ver las noticias; las cuales resultaron ser una peor que la otra. Para mí suerte uno de los canales emitía fecha hora y hasta año, lo cual me pareció inútil ya que no había sido una viajante del tiempo, a Marty de seguro le serviría. Sonreí sabiendo que nunca olvidaría esa obsesión por las películas de Spielberg. Iban a ser las ocho, hacia exactamente diez días que estaba en aquel lugar con él. Me había dicho la verdad, con esa resolución las palabras de Luka llegaron a mí, _¿Que había sido eso de querer probar vida casera? O solo había dicho tal cosa para hacerme sonreír_. Como sea la naturaleza francesa me obligaba a ello; cocinarle lo mejor que pudiese y luego lo despertaría para que me acompañase.

Decidí hacerle una _tartiflette_ ya que era un plato sencillo de preparar y aún no me sentía con todas las luces para pensar en algo más. Terminé de limpiar lo que había ensuciado y en cuanto me dispuse a poner la mesa sentí a sus brazos rodearme, me exalte ya que esperaba siguiese durmiendo.

—¡Luka! ¡Sueltame! —Espete con molestia intentando quitar sus manos de mí cintura—.

Él rió entre mis cabellos; —Si sabía que el cocinar tendría estos beneficios hubiese llenado mis alacenas mucho antes.

Su mano se encontró con mí pierna desnuda y recordé que solo traía puesta la remera que él me había dado, me alejé sintiendo vergüenza; —Solo siéntate a la mesa —Fingiendo que su toque no me causaba más que molestía—.

—Me hubiese encantado verte quitándome la camisa —Resolvió dirigiéndose a la mesa—.

Me sonroje aún más con sus palabras, en definitiva era más fácil tratar con el cuando estaba dormido. Lleve las cosas a la mesa percatándome de que seguía en cueros con su jean negro colgando de las caderas y aquellas magníficas alas detrás de él que lo hacían ver tan etéreo, tan magníficamente irreal que me resultaba imposible no detenerme a verlo.

Él se encontro en el blanco de mí mirada sonriendo; —Esto...también tengo una duda sobre su aparición —Haciendo que sus alas se muevan tras su espalda—. se supone que solo yo tengo poder sobre ellas, y en lo que a mí concierne deberían estar retraídas en mí espalda.

Me encogí de hombros fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba; —Y ¿Por qué no las has guardado nuevamente? —Sirviendo su plato—.

El tomó el mismo de mis manos, rozando sus dedos con los míos; —Sospecho que a tí te gusta verlas —Sonriendo y llevando su plato a la mesa—.

Intenté desestimar aquello que me ocasionaba su mirada, evitándola mientras me encargaba de servir mí plato. Él parecía disfrutar de lo estaba comiendo, tanto que su mirada no había vuelto a posarse en mí, algo que agradecía ya que cada vez que lo hacía creía que estaba viendo lo más profundo de mí. Cenamos en silencio; él sonreía y aquello me resultaba lo más fascinante, hasta ahora no lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Frote mis ojos, otra vez tenía sueño. Bostece y cubrí mis labios con mis manos. _¿Será que nunca iba a volver a estar al cien por ciento como antes?_.

—Lo lamento —Irrumpió mis pensamientos Luka—. Pero en mí defensa nunca lo había hecho y tampoco nunca lo volveré a hacer.

—TU lavarás los platos... Sin magia —Le indique, ya que nada podía hacer ahora. Caminé hacía el cuarto y decidí que necesitaba un baño, no recordaba la última vez que había tomado uno—. ¿Puedes hacer que un cambio de ropa aparezca en el baño? Necesito bañarme.

—¡Claro! —Respondió desde la cocina, oí el chasquido de sus dedos y vi un resplandor iluminar el baño—. Lo que quieras... Solo pídelo.

—¡Gracias Luka! —Alargando su nombre como cuando era niña—.

Al estar en el baño encontré que era relajante todo aquello, no había asimilado cuanto extrañaba mí soledad hasta este preciso momento en el espacioso cuarto de baño, prepare la bañera con sales y burbujas para un merecido baño de inmersión. Y en cuanto estuvo lista me deshice de mis prendas para intentar relajarme en aquellas tibias aguas. El mundo había dado varias vueltas ya y merecía que se detuviese por mí. Luka en estos días se había encargado de que estuviese limpia, cambiada y hasta peinada sin embargo nada se comparaba con este momento, la luz del baño se atenuo y un suave olor a lavanda cubrió el ambiente, sonreí sabiendo que esto solo podía ser su obra. Cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por todo aquello, permitiéndome pensar en las heridas que Adrien había dejado en mí, derrame las lágrimas que no me había permitido dejar salir desde ese día, mejor dicho las que aún se alojaban dentro de mí y recordé algo que había olvidado.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mis padres!

Me apresure a salir de la comodidad del agua, secarme y vestirme con lo que Luka me había provisto. Como siempre consistía en un conjunto de ropa interior y una de sus remeras. Salí del baño con el secador en mano, a pesar de que no había tenido tiempo para lavar mí cabello.

—¡Hola! —Luka me saludo desde la cama con una sonrisa, a pesar de que él ya había dormido y no tenía necesidad de hacerlo otra vez—.

—¿Tienes un teléfono? —Pregunté pasando un cepillo por mí cabello y tomando asiento en la cama—.

Él chasqueo los dedos haciendo que un Smartphone apareciera en mí mano en lugar del cepillo; —Espero que no estés pensando en llamar a tu ex —Dijo con desdén, lo busque con la mirada luego de aquellas palabras pero él ya no estaba en el cuarto—.

No di explicaciones ya que no tenía porque hacerlo, marque el número de mis padres y espere ser atendida. La charla fue larga y ardua soporte sus regaños así como sus cuestionamientos, en donde Luka paso a ser Laura y no era para nada sobrenatural. No mencioné lo sucedido con Adrien, sabía que mí padre pondría un grito en el cielo al saberlo y viajaría aquí a hacer todo aquello que un buen padre sobreprotector haría, seguramente Adrien no se libraría de la mano dura de Tom Dupain. Muchas veces había dependido de él para solucionar mis problemas y está era la primera vez en que quería tomar las riendas de la situación, lo que tampoco debía incluir a Luka. Me recosté dejando el cepillo transformado en teléfono sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Luka no volvió al cuarto esa noche, al menos no lo hizo mientras estuve despierta.

No preguntó a quien llamé esa noche, tampoco parecía volver a querer acercarse a mí, aunque siempre tenía sobre mí cama un cambio de ropa limpio y a su gusto. Habían transcurrido dos semanas de aquello, casi un mes a su lado. Las cosas parecían haber cambiado demasiado en nuestra convivencia aun así compartimos la misma cama, aunque a veces me negaba a hacerlo ya que el único contacto que parecía querer tener conmigo era entre sus sábanas y cada vez que intentaba no hacerlo aparecía entre sus brazos con más de sus marcas rojizas por el cuerpo por lo que decidí dejar de luchar contra él. Solía negarme, más por el hecho de usar solo una prenda cubriendo mi ropa interior, sin embargo luego de casi un mes a su lado noté que él dormía con tranquilidad cuando estaba allí, como si todo aquello que lo aquejaba durante el día se apacigüara al momento en que recorría mí cintura con sus dedos.

Luka se ha encargado de vestirme todos los días también de proporcionarme lo necesario para cocinar, compartimos la mesa pero ni siquiera tiene una palabra para mí, él desaparece los platos y todo lo que está sucio cuando terminamos de comer. No he logrado salir de esta casa en el tiempo que llevo en ella, no después de que el pacto se haya cerrado. Él si lo ha hecho, siempre parece estar muy ocupado. No he tenido el ánimo suficiente de volver por mis cosas, y aparentemente a _ellos_ tampoco les preocupaba.

—¡Hoy saldremos! —Anunció abrazándome por la espalda, algo que me pareció extraño ya que hacia semanas que no hacía algo así—. Necesitamos empezar con esto para que puedas darme mi pago.

Me removí incómoda y lo aparté, a pesar de que había ansiado a sobremanera que la situación cambiase; —¿No habías comenzado a cobrarte, o acaso las rojizas marcas en tu piel son solo por tu divertimento? —Pregunte con desgana,—.

—¡Hey, Marinette! —Tomando mí barbilla para que lo mirase—. ¿Que és lo que está pasando? —Con preocupación—.

—¿En verdad lo preguntas? _—¿Era imbécil? No recordaba el tiempo que me había ignorado?—_. ¡No importa! ¡Hagamos lo que tú quieras! —Intentando apartarme de él—

Él me encerró en sus brazos con fuerza; —Haremos lo que tú quieras, tú eres quien manda sobre mí no al revés.

Reí sin humor; —Lo que sea que te deje dormir por las noches...

—¿Que insinúas?

—¡No importa! —Alejándome de él—.

Luka me siguió hasta el cuarto y tomó mi brazo para detenerme, me estremecí su toque era frío, como nunca antes lo habia sentido; —¡Marinette! ¡ya basta!... Hablemos

—¿Ahora quieres hablar?... Salgamos ¿No querías eso?

—¡Detente! —Tomando mí muñeca, yo me aleje—. ¡Deja de temerme! -Alejándose drásticamente de mi-. Te he hecho algo acaso?, Te he obligado a algo?, Te he lastimado?... ¡Dímelo! -con frustración-.

Negué.

»Hace días que no me hablas... se que piensas en maneras de huir pero no llevas ninguna a cabo, las puertas siempre están abiertas sin embargo no has salido una sola vez. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Las lágrimas volvieron a abandonar mis ojos.

»¡Vete... vete!, ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Abriendo la puerta principal—. ve a los brazos de Adrien y a ser consolada por la perra de Kagami... es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?. ¡Lárgate de una vez! —Abriendo la puerta para mí—. VETE AHORA!

Me adelanté unos pasos hacia la puerta y la cerré apoyándome en esta.

»¡Dime! ¡Por todos los condenados!. Dime ¿Qué quieres?. Porque tu cabeza y las señales que envías están confundiéndome.

—¡¿Yo te confundo?! —Dije finalmente dejando aflorar mí enojo—. ¡No me jodas! ¿Por qué crees que pienso en irme? ¿Por qué crees que no lo hago? —Caminé hacía el cuarto con frustración—. Pregúntate; ¿Qué has hecho tú para que las cosas cambien?. ¡Si tú estás confundido imagina como estoy yo!

Di un portazo con frustración, dejándolo fuera del cuarto. No quise saber más de él. _¿Qué creía que podría pasar por mí cabeza cuando él no hace más que preocuparme?_


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

**_Luka_**

_¿Estás divirtiéndote Astaroth?_

_**Reconocía esa voz, así como el nombre que me había sido dado por mí padre, mismo del que renegaba con todas mis fuerzas.**_

_Claro, creíste que tú estúpido pacto podía apartarla mí... Disfruto el traerte a la realidad._

_**Su tono lleno de burla y rencor también era reconocible, sin embargo me tomo por sorpresa el poder escucharlo tan cercano, como si...**_

_Su alma sigue ligada a mí, tú no eres más que el intruso que intenta robarla... puedo ver lo que ella ve y hacer que haga mí voluntad._

_Podría disponer de su vida y hacerla caminar por la cornisa creyendo que es un campo de flores._

_Podría timonear de su cuerpo y hacer que camine directamente a mí creyendo que esta a tu lado._

_**¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo me había descuidado tanto?! ¿Porque debía ser él quien se encontrase en su subconsciente cuando era obvio que necesitaba consuelo?**_

_El alma controla a la mente, la mente al cuerpo. Tú solo puedes controlar una parte de ella... ¿Quieres ver cómo la convierto en mí marioneta?_

_**¡Maldición Draven! ¿Por qué buscas una batalla que no puedes ganar?**_

_¡Enfrentame!_

_¡Tu voluntad y la de Lucifer no me importan, su alma es preciada para mí no la soltaré con facilidad!._

_Ven a la guarida del dragón y rescata a tu princesa... Pequeño príncipe._

_Pequeño príncipe... __**¿Tan cegado estás por tu ira que no puedes verme en realidad?. Su estridente y molesta risa llegó a mis oídos, él se burlaba de mí, parecía regocijarse de mi malestar, como si quisiese mostrar con orgullo que fue su obra lo que cambió la actitud de Marinette hacia mí.**_

Por mí parte no había cambiado, al menos no de la manera que ella creía; sería quién la sostuvo es sus brazos, leía para ella, la abrazaba cada noche y quién ocasionalmente le robaba un beso —Mismo que no importaba si era en sus mejillas, frente, cuello o sus apetitosos labios— solo uno me bastaba para acallar a esa parte de mí que quería devorarla y engullirla como si fuese el platillo más exquisito, el único que podría calmar a esta hambrienta bestia.

Con ella siempre me mostré dócil ya que necesitaba su confianza depositada en mí, sin embargo escapando de mis planes mí actitud cambió, ya no fingía serenidad, la obtenía; haciéndola enojar, sonrojarse, sonreír, dejando que sus expresiones humanas llenarán ese vacío que desconocía existía y ahora mientras oigo sus sollozos sintiéndome impotente al otro lado de la puerta ese cristal que me había concentrado en preservar está fisurandose de tal manera que si no resuelvo está situación pronto terminaría quebrándose. ¿Cómo era posible que ese corazón que antes no percibía tener ahora se hallaba a punto de colapsar por su sufrir?

Dejé mí casa cuestionándome; _¿Cuándo había podido romperse el sello de protección que puse sobre mí residencia? y ¿En que momento él había logrado acceder a ella?._

No me despedí, ya que solo podía acceder a lo que ella escuchaba o veía; no lo deje saber cuánto me había afectado el que su actitud cambiase, podía oírlo porque susurraba en lo más profundo de su inconsciente; ella no lo percibía más para mí era inconfundible la voz de otro demonio en la inconsciencia de mí presa, mi alma, mi humana.

Ahora sabía la razón por la que Marinette me tratase de aquella manera; al existir una razón externa era más simple luchar contra ella, algo que sería difícil si en verdad la mujer tras la puerta de mí cuarto hubiese decidido alejarme. Use una parte de mí energía para enviar mí cuerpo al plano subterráneo donde no existía luz ni cielo, donde todo se había perdido, donde mis poderes serían limitados y los suyos acrecentarían, era la única manera que Draven tenía de enfrentarse a mí, fuera del ojo vigilante de Lucifer.

La oscuridad cubría todo lo que pudiera asemejarse a un cielo, ya que algo que fuese de alguna manera hermoso no podría convivir en el mismo plano de un asesino. Las grises cenizas caían sobre mi, mientras a su vez se arremolinaban en lo alto intentando asemejarse a lo que serían las nubes antes de una tormenta, el piso estaba cubierto con lava ardiente, mis pasos se marcaban a medida que caminaba hasta la puerta de su lúgubre castillo, mismo que se encontraba a oscuras.

—¡Draven! ¡Demando tu presencia! —Pedí furico—. ¡Muéstrame tu demacrado rostro!, ¡Te lo exijo!.

Las cenizas dejaron de caer formando un remolino tras de mí uno que esta vez no era aereo sino que tocaba el piso, gire sobre mí eje encontrándome con su amplia sonrisa de frente; —¿Qué necesitas amo? —Preguntó con sorna—.

—¡No te burles de mí! —Espeté con más furia—. Sabés que estás rompiendo las reglas. Ella tomó su elección.

Su sonrisa se amplió mostrando sus amarillentos y filosos colmillos; —¿Ni aún así vas a mostrar tu verdadero rostro?

—No resistirías mí verdadero rostro, ¿Crees conocerme? ¿Crees saber de mí? —Sonreí con suficiencia—. Tú eres un ser inferior, una creación. No tienes otro rostro que mostrar más que ese —Mirándolo con desdén—.

El rió con cinismo, despreciando mis palabras; —¿Tienes miedo de mostrar tu rostro? ¿Temes que pueda plantar en su inconsciente la idea de tu verdadera identidad y huya finalmente de ti? ¿Que es lo que más temes Astaroth?

—¿Yo? —Reí—. No temo a nada, no tengo porqué temer a nada. ¿Y tú? —Posó su vista en mí—. Mí linaje es más fuerte que el tuyo, ¿En verdad deseas enfrentarme?

—Se cuando intentan engañarme... ¿Tú no temes?... Vaya mentira "_Lukanius"_

Mí _"nombre"_ en sus labios destilaba veneno cual serpiente que ha capturado a su presa, él podía escudriñar en la mente de Marinette, obviamente sabría el calibre de mis mentiras. Su molesta risa retumbó haciendo eco en todo el espacio de su reino, me miró fingiendo indiferencia y camino hacia el frente. Me adentré en su propiedad, siguiendo sus pasos, no exaltandome al ver sus paredes cubiertas de sangre y visceras. Sus sirvientes humanos —Las almas de su propiedad— llevaban horribles marcas en su piel, algunos miembros amputados y cada vez que él osaba dar un paso ellos se alejaban al menos diez a la vez. Me horrorizó pensar que este podría ser su destino, el de la mujer que ahora ocupaba algo más que mí hogar, por lo que debía arrancarla de las garras de este psicópata.

Los pesados pasos de Draven retumbaban en el lugar y los fatídicos rostros que me miraban con lástima creían que él iba a doblegarme, no podía culparlos ya que había llegado hasta aquí en mí forma humana, pareciendo ante el mucho más débil de lo que era en realidad. Me condujo a una elegante habitación que distaba de todo aquello que había visto en el pasillo de entrada; una cantidad innumerable de libros en estantes a los lados, un ventanal hacía la nada y un escritorio con sofás individuales a sus lados. La puerta del despacho se cerró a nuestra entrada sin que nadie pusiese un dedo sobre ella, Draven tomó asiento en el más imponente de los sofás; aquel que se situaba de espaldas a la ventana.

Con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda camine por su despacho fingiendo explorar los libros; —¿Tienes una idea de quién soy en realidad? ¿Crees que tus amenazas tienen un impacto sobre mí? —Su ceño se frunció—. Tienes razón esta no es mí forma. Pero no me asemejo a ti, a pesar de lo que puedas creer.

Acomodó sus pies sobre el destartalado escritorio que parecía haberlo soportado su poco cuidado el tiempo suficiente; —Quiero negociar "_Luka_" —Diciendo ese nombre como si quisiera deshacer todo lo que devenía de el—. Más tengo muchas inquietudes respecto a tu _"relación" _con la humana —Me senté frente a él bostezando—. ¿Te aburro? —Lo miré de modo indiferente—. Tal vez esto atraiga tu atención.

Tomó una especie de control y apuntándole a una de las estanterías misma que giro develando una gran pantalla, encendió la misma dejándome sin habla cuando en esta apareció Marinette quien caminaba a ojos cerrados por la cornisa de un edificio. Cerré apretadamente mis manos en puños.

—¿Que estás buscando? —Intentando mantener la calma—. ¿Quieres que te quiten tu potestad? —Él rió, yo lo hice con sorna—. No debes meterte con la mano izquierda del líder, me debes respeto.

—Así que finalmente tengo tú atención —Sonrió de manera escalofriante—. ¿Quién iba a decir que la mayor debilidad del gran Astaroth sería una humana?

Reí efusivamente, tanto que mí cabello se despeino y mí aspecto cuidado se desarmó; —¿Crees que ella es mí debilidad? ¡Eres tan ingenuo!.

—Ingenuo sería si no notase el malestar que te produjo esa imagen... Tranquilo solo es un sueño, aunque podría lograr que lo haga si así lo deseo —Situando sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras se acercaba a mí—. ¿Vas a escucharme ahora?

Bostece de manera sonora; —Creí que llevaba un tiempo escuchándote y aún no has ido al grano, mí tiempo vale más que el tuyo ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Eres un niño al que debo convencer para ir a la cama o el adulto que sabe cuáles son sus límites? —Con sarcasmo—.

—Ni soy un niño ni un hombre paciente, por lo que si no abordas el tema deberé marcharme.

Frunció el ceño y tocó otro botón en el control de manera furica; —Esa fue su semana, la que ella vivió sin ti —Volví a mirar la pantalla viéndome más distraído que antes—.

Esta vez, ella aparecía triste mirándome con anhelo. Podía sentir el dolor que sentía en cuanto mí "yo" de la pantalla la ignoraba, sonreí ante la imagen, _¿Ella en verdad podía creer que me enojaría algo tan trivial como una llamada telefónica?,_ Aquello fue la causa de curiosidad, si bien molestó que no me comentaste nada no soy tan caprichoso como aparento, se que cualquier malestar es mínimo ante el riesgo de perderla. Mi pecho se oprimió ante la idea, definitivamente algo significativo había cambiado en mi, misma cosa que se aferraba a ella como un naufrago a un salvavidas, tal vez de eso se trataba todo.

—Puedo arreglar eso en cuanto llegue a casa, ¡No tienes nada! —Me levante del sofá y camine unos pasos dándole la espalda—. Eres patético.

Se acercó a mí, podía sentir su presencia invadiendo mí espacio, intento hablar a mí oído y fue expulsado lo más lejos posible de mí lado. Él gruñó; —¿Yo soy patético?, Tu llamas _"casa" _a ese lugar en plano terrenal. ¿Qué es tu reino si eso es tu _"casa"_?. —Lo ignoré a lo que él golpeo el escritorio con todas su fuerzas, haciendo que el desvencijado mueble se partiese en dos—. Tengo poder sobre ella, tu capricho. Hare que ella se vuelva prostituta, ¿Aún seguirá gustándote cuando pierda toda su pureza?.

—Ella perderá su pureza, si. En mis brazos mientras susurré mí nomb...

El rió interrumpiéndome; —¿Tu nombre? No me hagas reír, ¿El nombre que te inventaste?. Después de todo no eres capaz de confiar en una humana, ¿Cierto?.

Sonreí ante su cuestionamiento; —¿Eres tan ingenuo que crees ser el dueño de la verdad?

Su sonrisa se esfumó, sus labios se fruncieron en una larga línea recta; —Estoy seguro que nunca oí hablar de un demonio llamado Lukanius —Burlándose de mí nombre—.

Sonreí obteniendo la respuesta que necesitaba; —Yo tampoco e oído de uno llamado Draven... O, espera... Tú no lo eres, ¿O me equivoco?

Él me miró envuelto en furia, camino hacia mí con afán de atacarme, lo esquive con facilidad; —No podrás apartarme de ella mientras ambos sean débiles.

Me gire para ver su rostro; —¿Débiles? —Sonreí llegando al entendimiento—. Tu actitud me lo dijo todo, sé que hacer para que no oiga tus susurros ¿Que podrás lograr si anuló tu poder?

Draven me miró nuevamente, esta vez envuelto en un aura de furia que caía sobre él como un manto, cubriéndolo, arremetió contra mí. Lo esquive una vez más, él volvió a levantarse caminando hacia mí con lentitud, sonriendo como si hubiese conseguido la respuesta a una gran incógnita; —Mi poder no podrá ser limitado por ti, tu perecerás ante mí. Hare que te olvidé, que olvidé el evento que la llevó a tus brazos ¿Qué podrás hacer cuando no seas parte de sus recuerdos?.

El solo pensamiento de aquello me desestabilizo, él aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomarme de los cabellos alzándome del piso, sonrió ante mí debilidad y portando aquel tétrico gesto hundió una navaja en mí estómago, la herida comenzó a arder como si desde el cuchillo emergiera el único veneno capaz de liquidarme.

—La sangre de mí padre... —Afirme con debilidad—.

Draven arrojo mí cuerpo al piso, pateo mí estómago para enterrar más al afilado intruso en mí cuerpo, retorció el cuchillo en mí piel para luego arrancarlo de mí; —Repite... ¿Cuál no era tu debilidad? ¿Qué pasará cuando tu padre pierda a su hijo favorito? ¿Querrá venganza o ascenderá mí posición?

Oí su voz llamándome, estaba buscándome, me necesitaba a su lado, sonreí por última vez poniéndome en pie; —¿Tanto me temes?

El rió; —Yo, no temo a nada pequeño príncipe —Acercándose a mí—. ¿Quién crees que heredará tu trono? —Tomándome del cuello y levantándome en el aire—.

La voz de Marinette resonaba en mí con más fuerza, misma que use para transportarme a su lado, si este era mí final deseaba ver su rostro una última vez.


	8. Capítulo 7

No oí que la puerta se abriese, mas supe que se había ido, deje de sentir su presencia y aquello me mortifico en demasía, él era de alguna extraña manera una parte de mi.

Sentí a mi corazón se oprimiese y tuve una agobiante necesidad de llamarlo, de rogar que me escuchase, que dejase de ignorarme sin embargo no tuve la voluntad de hacerlo, o tal vez no se trataba de ello, solo la mención de su nombre podía debilitarme de una manera que no lograba entender.

Frote mis ojos, mismos que se hallaban enrojecidos e hinchados, sumado a ello el dolor en mis sienes era un recordatorio de todas las lagrimas que había derramado. Sobe mis ojos dirigiéndome al baño para refrescarme, el agua fría no era suficiente para aclarar mis pensamientos, sin embargo mis ojos estaban agradecidos por ello. Mis manos temblaban al momento de posicionarlas en el pomo de la puerta, el ser ignorada era una herida abierta, pero sabía que el que su presencia se disipará del lugar era muchísimo peor, ya que su sola presencia me daba seguridad, me prepare algo para comer, mientras trataba de despejar mi mente viendo alguna película en la tv, un documental sobre la historia parisina no estaba en mis planes, no mientras aquello solo sea un vivido recuerdo de mi soledad. Cerré mis ojos en un fallido intento de no derramar lagrimas.

Sentí a un par de manos recorrer mi cuero cabelludo, mimándome; _-¿Que estas haciendo?_-El corazón martilleaba en mi pecho al reconocimiento de su voz-.

Abrí mis ojos con la esperanza de verlo allí a mi lado, misma que se desvaneció tal como llego _¿Que estaba mal conmigo?¿Por que no podía pasar un minuto sin pensar en él? Por que ahora lo sentía mas cerca de lo que había estado durante la pasada semana?_, me abrace a mi misma con la necesidad de algún tipo de consuelo, así fuese solamente el calor de mi cuerpo el que estuviese allí. Las lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro nuevamente, y yo me encontraba inerte sin poder comprender porque su ausencia era mas desoladora que las acciones de Adrien.

-_¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?_ -junto a su voz , su calor me envolvió-. _Si, lo se. ¡No me abraces!, aunque ambos sabemos que te gusta_ -Pude sentir sus labios sobre mi frente-. _Deberías ser mas honesta contigo misma..._

_¿Por que llegaban a mi esas inexplicables sensaciones? _

_¿Porque era capaz de sentir aquello de manera tan vivida?_

Me puse en pie producto de la sorpresa, logrando así volcar el contenido de mi plato, respire pausadamente, en un intento de recuperar la calma, tal vez seria un buen momento para descansar, desde que habíamos hecho el pacto mi cuerpo se sentía distinto, sin embargo no era este el que reclamaba descanso ahora, simplemente no podía soportar un segundo mas aquello, esos encuentros con un Luka que realmente no estaba allí estaban sacándome de mis cabales, por lo que me apresure a limpiar aquel desastre que había causado y a sabiendas que aquel cuarto no era ahora un lugar en el que me gustaba estar decidí tomar una pequeña siesta en el sofá, el televisor encendido proporcionando un sonido de fondo, mismo que me hacia sentir menos sola.

_La lluvia caía torrencialmente, el viento maltrataba las ventanas cerradas, mis manos sentían la falta de calor y la luz que iluminaba la sala había dejado de parpadear para apagarse completamente, envolviendo mí cuerpo en una frazada me dirigí a la ventana, notando que no había una sola luz encendida en toda la cuidad._

_Sus grandes manos envolvieron las mías, su aliento sobre estas las hizo entrar en calor, chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que el aparato de tv sea reemplazado por una enorme chimenea cuyos leños estaban encendidos, aun con mis manos entre las suyas me guió hasta allí, chasqueando nuevamente sus dedos; una mullida alfombra tejida apareció a mis pies. Me pose allí en tanto él se alejaba, mire su cuerpo con detalle mientras la luz dejaba de tocarlo y parecía desvanecerse en la oscuridad, algo de aquella imagen me hizo sentir desprotegida como si él nunca hubiese existido, me cobije en mí manta y seguí esperando su regreso mientras intentaba hallarle forma alguna a la danza de las llamas._

_Una taza a rebosar de chocolate caliente tentó mi mirada, su sonrisa me encontró; - Se supone que con esto deberías entrar en calor, aunque yo pienso en métodos mejores -Sonriendo de manera ladina-._

_No respondí a aquello mis mejillas se enrojecieron y agradecí a la circunferencia de la taza el poder esconderme allí; -No me agrada el silencio -Admití antes de tomar otro sorbo-._

_Tomo asiento a mí lado; -La lluvia no es precisamente silenciosa, solo tienes que saber escuchar._

_-Tal vez no quiera hacerlo -Dejando la taza a un lado de mí-._

_Sentándose junto a mí paso un brazo por sobre mis hombros; -No deberías dejar que una mala experiencia te lleve a odiar algo tan maravilloso -Lo mire sin entender a que se refería, su cercanía ya no me producía rechazo, mas bien la agradecía. Él me acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano-. La lluvia es enigmática, "Él" decía que era "Su" forma de "lavar al mundo", de despejar las impurezas... en lo personal nunca la había visto como algo mas que agua cayendo desde el cielo, hasta esa noche..._

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron, su mano se posiciono en mi barbilla y acortando nuestra cercanía beso tiernamente mis labios, a penas fue un simple roce, pero aquello hizo que mi cerebro se descontectara; -Podrías leerme algo? -Intentando aplacar las emociones desencadenadas por su beso, aún con nuestros labios cerca-._

_-¿Que quieres que lea? -Con su mirada encendida invitándome a lo prohibido-._

_Entre palabras sus labios tocaban los míos, haciéndome desear continuar con aquella acción, por lo que me separé de él, a una distancia saludable para mi errático corazón; -Lo que sea, solo quiero que sea el sonido de tu voz lo que aplaque a la lluvia._

_Él sonrió; -Tengo una condición -Acomodandose tras de mí-._

_-¿Todo contigo tiene que llegar ahí? -Bufé poniéndome en pie-._

_Luka tomó mí mano impidiéndo que me alejase; -Ya habíamos hablado de ello... ¿No lo recuerdas? -Aleje mí mirar de su presencia-. Tú serás quien pida ser mía -Halandome para caer sobre su cuerpo-. Quiero que te sientes allí, que solo escuches mí voz. No quiero que veas mí rostro mientras leo._

_Sonrei apoyando mí cabeza en su pecho; -Adivino, usas unos lentes horribles que te aumentan diez años al rostro, ¿cierto?_

_Luka puso una de sus manos sobre mí vientre, mientras desplegaba sus alas para envolvernos; -Solo quiero protegerte del frío..._

_Esboce una sonrisa de incredulidad sin embargo no dije palabra alguna, una parte de mi quería creer que aquello era verdad; -Empieza cuando quieras -Sugerí con mis sienes aún sobre su pecho-._

_Él sopló sobre mí oído, logrando que mí piel se estremeciera, su aliento cálido tocó la corvatura de mí oreja; -Esta posición tiene muchas virtudes -_

_Sus manos atraparon mí cintura pegándome a él, sentí su frente en mí coronilla, en lo que una de sus manos dejo mí abdomen, su barbilla se recargo en mí hombro derecho y su lengua recorrió mí oreja, no me aleje, sería hipócrita el decir que aquello no me había tomado por sorpresa y agradado por partes iguales._

_-Amor, de Salvador Novo_

_Luka comenzó a leer un libro que no estaba segura de donde había salido, más cerré los ojos disfrutando el sonido de su voz_

_»Amar es este tímido silencio_

_cerca de ti, sin que lo sepas,_

_y recordar tu voz cuando te marchas_

_y sentir el calor de tu saludo._

_La garganta se me torno rasposa y seca. ¿Porque él estaba leyendo aquello?_

_»Amar es guardarte_

_como si fueras parte del ocaso,_

_ni antes ni después,_

_para que estemos solos_

_entre los juegos y los cuentos_

_sobre la tierra seca._

_Sus labios rozaron mí piel, quemándome al repentino encuentro, mí estómago se cerró. ¿Podrían tener sus palabras un significado oculto?_

_»Amar es percibir cuando te ausentas,_

_tu perfume en el aire que respiro,_

_y contemplar la estrella en que te alejas_

_cuando cierro la puerta de la noche._

_Mí corazón se saltó un par de latidos. Esas palabras tal vez no eran pensamientos de Luka, sino un llamado de atención hacia su persona. Apreté mis ojos no queriendo dejar escapar la angustia que ahora abrazaba mí corazón._

_Luka corrió sus dedos por mí cabello, beso mí coronilla y se dispuso a apartar sus alas de mí; -No, no lo hagas... -Pedí a voz somnolienta cubriéndome con la suavidad y el calor de sus plumas-._

_Él volvió a tomar mí cintura acercándome a él, beso mí hombro, recorrió la corvatura de mí cuello y tomo el lóbulo de mí oreja entre sus labios, tocándolo apenas con su lengua, suspiró; -Eres especial Marinette - Susurró -. Me haces desear ser humano..._

* * *

Hace dias que no lo veo, mismos en los que seguía teniendo aquellos vividos sueños. A veces en las noches, y otras aquellas imágenes me golpeaban en los ojos como si fuesen recuerdos, mismos que no podía reconocer como míos sin embargo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que lo sean. Cuando su presencia desapareció me sentía frustrada y enojada por su actitud, ahora los sueños me confunden; lo extraño y eso está volviéndome loca.

Extraño su calor al compartir la misma cama y hasta sus molestas muestras de excesivo afecto -si se puede llamar así al que este encima mío todo el día- aquello que había estado anhelando en los días anteriores, su aroma está en toda la casa haciéndome recordarlo en cada espacio.

No entiendo porque se fue, ¿Acaso no sabe que los problemas se solucionan hablando no huyendo?. Él único demonio que conozco, pero el ser más caprichoso, complicado, egoísta...

—Y atractivo... No olvides lo atractivo -Su voz me sobresaltó-

Gire para encontrarlo muy cerca mío; —No es bueno que escuches mis pensamientos... ¿Y si no hablaba de ti?

—De quien más hablarías mencionándolo como ser, no como persona.

—¡Me dejaste sola! —Le reclamé, intentando que mí voz no se quebrase—.

Él se encogió de hombros; —Necesitabas estar sola y Beliak a su gobernante —Abrazandome por la espalda— hueles tan bien, Marinette.

Desestime sus palabras alejándome de él; —¡Quiero ir allí! —Reclame nuevamente señalándole a la nada—.

Me miró con incredulidad —¿A Beliak?

—¡¿No?!

—¿Es pregunta o respuesta?

Bufé dándole la espalda; —¡Idiota!, Quiero terminar con esto, quiero que cumplas con tu parte de contrato.

—Veo que te haz decidido, sin embargo por ahora... me siento cansado.

Solo en ese momento me dediqué a admirarlo detenidamente; su rostro tan pálido como un papel, sus labios alarmantemente azules y el brillo de su mirada desvancecido; -¡Oh! —Me sentí una maldita en ese momento, como no pude detectar su estado antes—. ¡Dios mío! ¡LUKA!

Había planeado este momento, reclamarle por todo, como no había podido hacer cuando huyó, más su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie con una sonrisa no paso desapercibido, me acerque unos pasos a él y su cuerpo finalmente cedió desplomandose sobre mí. Estaba inconciente, me costó el triple de lo que debió costarle a él hacer lo mismo conmigo; el cruzar el pasillo no fue sencillo con el peso extra, como tampoco lo fue abrir la puerta de su cuarto o recostarlo en su cama. Cuando finalmente lo recoste vi que la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba manchada con sangre.

No entiendo la fuerza que me ayudó a sostenerlo, como tampoco mí determinación para que esté llegase a su cuarto en lugar de estar en el sofá de su sala, solo puedo revivir la preocupación y el miedo que sentí al desabrochar su camisa, él se encontraba herido, su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y yo entre en pánico ¿Que sería de mí si algo le pasase? Debía afrontar la realidad de lo que pasó, el había sido atacado y podía ser herido, temía lo que pasase de ahora en más, sin embargo sabía en el fondo de mí que aquello no era la principal causa de mí preocupación. ¿Que pasaría si no volvía a tener la dicha de encontrarme con su mirada una vez más?

Me apresuré a revisarlo notando una gran herida en su abdomen. Me saque lo que llevaba puesto, coincidentemente una de sus remeras, lo único que encontré para ponerme después de que él se fue -Él literalmente me vestía y desaparecía mi ropa usada- atendí su herida con aquella tela haciendo presión mientras repasaba mentalmente si había visto un botiquín en algún lado y no lo había hecho.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Por favor, ¡Despierta! —Mi desesperación se colaba en mí tono de voz—.

Cuide su sueño, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa, mientras intentaba parar el sangrado y rogaba que despertase, deseaba tanto encontrarme con su mirada una vez más.

Su dificultosa respiración llamo mí atención; —Ven —Susurró con los ojos aún cerrados—. Ven aquí —Abriendo los brazos como hacia cada vez que quiere abrazarme—.

—¡No!, estas herido... yo podría... aplastarte ... No no pued...

Luka atino a tomar mí mano y guiarme hacia él. Cubrió mis labios con sus dedos y me instó al silencio; —Ven —Repitió con intensidad—.

Tome asiento a su lado, más él seguía llamándome más cerca. Temía tanto lo que pudiese pasarle. Mi corazón se encontraba acelerado como si fuese participante en un maratón, no sabía que emoción estaba poseyendolo... O tal vez no quería admitir alguna otra cosa más allá del temor.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo, creyendo que tal vez querría susurrarme algo. Mi sorpresa fue paralizante cuando sentí su mano en mi cuello y sus labios se encontraron con los mios en un casto beso, su lengua repasó mis labios y lo dejé acceder sin pensar en alguna otra cosa, acarició mi lengua con la suya mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sentí una extraña paz al saber que aún podía sonreir. Chupó mi labio inferior frotandolo con su lengua, sus dientes mordieron mi labio, oprimiendolo hasta hacerlo sangar y sorber mi sangre. Nos separamos con la vista de él sonriendo, limpió con su pulgar una gota de sangre mientras se encargaba del rojizo líquido aún sonriendo.

—Si sabía que te tendría en ropa interior besándome hubiese venido antes —Susurra a centímetros de mis labios, pasando sus dedos por mí columna—.

—¡IDIOTA! —Intentando zafarme de su brazo, aunque ahora parecia más fuerte—.

—Bésame otra vez —Pidió, en un tono de voz que distaba mucho del de un convaleciente—.

—En otra vida... —Me tomo en sus brazos y giro conmigo dejándome bajo su cuerpo—. ¡No! ¡Tu herida!

Él sonrió limpiando su abdomen con la remera que habia usado para parar su sangrado —¿Cuál herida? —Sonriendo de lado—.

—Tú... estabas... ¡Yo lo vi!

Él sonrió viendome con sus llameantes ojos cyan, girando para acostarse a mí lado; —Soy un demonio, pensé que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado.

—Pero sangrabas demasiado... yo... yo... pensé que...

—Ven aquí —Me arrastró hasta su lado, corrió sus manos por mi cabello y susurró—. Estas son las propiedades curativas de tu sangre.

Irá líquida corría por mis venas, el último par de días estuve embelesandome ante la idea de un hombre romántico y dulce, mismo que creí estaba frente a mí momentos atrás... Ahora me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui, me despegue de su brazo alejándome de él.


	9. Capítulo 8

Me aleje de él dando un salto hacia atras. Sintiéndome usada y frustrada. _¿Será que mí destino no era el ser amada sino un simple juguete?_, pensaba que su beso significaba algo más para él, tal vez una parte de mí quería serlo, ser especial para alguien.

Sentirme apreciada hubiese sido bueno para mí ánimo, sin embargo él también parecía querer obtener algo de mi, aunque a su favor; nunca había dicho lo contrario, yo era quien había visto más de lo que había entre nosotros. Resoplé con frustración mientras optaba por encerrarme en su baño, como si esas paredes fuesen mí resguardo, tumbé mí cuerpo contra la puerta con la certeza de que no podría abrirla así, también lo hacía para aplacar a mis temblorosas piernas.

_¿Porqué mí cuerpo reaccionaba de tal manera por un simple beso? _Cómo si mí ser entero hubiese olvidado a quien me beso anteriormente y todas estas experiencias fuesen nuevas.

_¡Debí haberlo sabido!. ¿Quién en su sano juicio confiaría en un demonio?_

—¿Puedes salir? —Golpeando suavemente la puerta, como si temiese que la vibración pudiese asustarme—. Quiero decirte algo... —Su voz era pacífica—.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Con la voz cargada de furia e inseguridad—.

—Mari... Por favor —Su tono suplicante casi me desarma obligándome a ceder—.

—¿¡No entiendes cuando alguien necesita estar sola!? Haznos un favor a ambos y desaparece. Te aseguro que no hay una parte de ti que quiera enfrentarse a mí en este momento.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas? —

—Si, Luka, ¡Deseo que desaparezcas! —Pedí con cansancio—.

—Como lo desees Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Abrazaba mis rodillas cuando un conocido calor en mis espalda me hizo meditar en ellas _¿Deseo que desaparezcas? ¿Porque había dicho tal cosa?_

—¿Luka? —Pregunte atemorizada sin recibir una respuesta—. ¿¡Luka!? —Repregunté con pánico, una vez más solo me respondió el silencio—.

Me puse en pie, abrí la puerta con un fuerte tirón y sin darme un segundo para analizar la situación fui recibida en un apretado abrazo. No voy a negar la lágrima de alivio que recorrió mí rostro, así como tampoco negaré que devolví aquel abrazo como si la vida me fuese en ello, sonreí al sentir su barbilla en mí hombro y su respiración rozando mí nuca. Acaricie su espalda con delicadeza recorriendo cada centímetro de esta hasta toparme con la sobresaliente y lastimada piel donde presione a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría después. Tenso por unos segundos su agarre en mí para luego soltarme al momento que una corriente de aire me alertaba sobre la aparición de sus alas. Reí levemente.

—No es gracioso, en realidad es algo molesto.

Desestime sus palabras con un gesto; —Tonterías, vale la pena, ya que es algo hermoso de ver.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Cada parte de mí es hermosa de ver!

—El ego algún día aplastará tu cabeza.

—No se trata de ego si es verdad.

Reí; —De acuerdo —De manera condecendiente por un breve momento había olvidado todo lo ocurrido. Golpee su hombro al recordarlo—. ¡Eres un idiota!

Él rió; —Ya me extrañaba tu falta de reacción.

—¡Estaba preocupada!

—¿Por mí? —Sonriendo con sorna—. ¡Me siento halagado!

Fruncí el ceño; —Claro que me preocuparía por ti —Acaricie su rostro—.

—Claro, sin mí no puedes concretar tu venganza.

—Sabes que no es eso... Eres especial.

Él se alejó de mí toque; —Lo sé, ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo "_especial_" que soy.

Sonreí —¿Más que ser un demonio?

Su expresión se volvió lúgubre y me dio la espalda; —Soy la destrucción, Marinette.

Me encogí de hombros; —Puedes cambiar tu destino, si así lo quieres.

Sonrió sin gracia; —Ese es un pensamiento humano típico —Se acercó nuevamente a mí—. Déjame decirte, preciosa Marinette —Tomando mí barbilla—. Tu destino está escrito desde el momento de tu nacimiento y el de tu alma desde el momento de su creación.

—¿Mi alma? ¿Mí destino?, Tú...

Sonrió acariciando mí rostro con su pulgar; —Si. Conozco al hombre que va a hacerte feliz por el resto de tu vida, aunque todavía tú no lo hagas —Acercó su rostro al mío—. Algún día entenderás de que se trata todo esto —Beso mí frente para luego salir del cuarto—.

Él sabía que iba a suceder con Adrien antes de que pasase, podía haber impedido que tuviera que toparme con tal imagen, sin embargo _¿Es eso lo que hubiese querido? ¿Seguir siendo engañada por ambos? ¿Creer que veía amor en los ojos de Adrien y amistad en los de Kagami?_. Nadie elije sufrir si puede evitarlo, sin embargo _¿Qué elegiría yo si pudiese hacerlo? ¿Estaba mejor en la ignorancia o estoy mejor ahora?._ Antes creía que Adrien era el hombre con el que iba a casarme, con el que tendría una familia y compartiría mí tiempo hasta que no quedase nada. Nunca hubiese pensado que no era suficiente para él, que él necesitaba algo más de lo que podía darle. Y ahora... Creo que sí alguien me hubiese dicho que las cosas terminarían así no lo hubiese creído. Adrien y Kagami juntos mientras yo... Mis ojos se sintieron pesados y supe que después de tanto era inevitable que los recuerdos de lo vivido produjeran está reacción, después de todo había amado a Adrien desde que tenía conciencia. Solloce unos instantes hasta que un par de brazos fuertes tomaron mí cintura, su barbilla se ubicó sobre mí hombro como siempre lo hacía y susurro a mis oídos _"No vale la pena" _aquello sonó más como una súplica al olvido que cualquier otra cosa, como si mis recuerdos le doliesen al igual que a mí. De alguna inexplicable manera no solo mí alma estaba a punto de caer en sus manos. Tuve el impulso de desenredar las mismas de mí cintura cayendo en cuenta de que él me había mentido, si era capaz de ver el futuro y el pasado el realmente sabía dónde vivía, entonces.._. ¿Cómo había terminado en su cama ese día? ¿Porque no me llevo a mí estudio? ¿Que hubiese pasado si hubiera sido Draven quien se encontrará conmigo esa noche?._ Solté sus brazos de mí cintura y me aleje unos pasos. Era obvio sentirme engañada y molesta en estos momentos sin embargo no estaba preparada para esa punzada de dolor que parecía atravesar mí corazón.

—Lo siento, no puedo. No puedo ser tu muñeca es estos momentos —Me encamine hacia la puerta del cuarto—.

Él me detuvo tomando mí muñeca—Se las respuestas a tus preguntas —Afirmo de manera apresurada—. Puedo contestarte si desistes en atravesar esa puerta —Mirando en dirección a la puerta del departamento como si supiese de antemano mis intenciones—. No lo hagas —Pidió con desesperación, demostrando que sabía algo más de lo que decía—.

Aquello me hizo sentir más curiosidad, por lo que soltándome de su agarre seguí caminando; —He tomado una decisión.

Oí sus pasos acercándose, como si fuésemos los únicos habitantes de la tierra ya que todo el mundo entero parecía haber enmudecido; —¡Lo que ocurrió ese día fue por mí! —Volví la mirada hacia él—. No, no hice que el idiota se metiera con esa mujer, ese asunto era algo que venía pasando hacia un buen tiempo —Cerré los ojos sintiendo a mí corazón quebrarse una vez más—. Sin embargo fui yo quien hizo que las circunstancias de ese día te llevasen a presenciar aquello. No ibas a enterarte del asunto sino en un par de días más, yo aceleré las cosas para quitarle el lugar a Draven. Quería que quien se encontrase contigo fuese yo.

Me encontré con su mirada, misma que ahora parecía estar cargada de una sensación que no creí él pudiese experimentar: arrepentimiento. Extendía su mano hacia mí como si rogara por qué no me fuese, él no podía hacer nada para alterar mí decisión en este momento. Cerré mí mano en un puño aplacando aquellas ganas de tomar la suya, volví en dirección a la puerta fingiendo que lo ocurrido no tenía efecto alguno en mí, tome el pomo en mis manos y gire. La puerta estaba abierta y yo había descubierto que era tiempo de dejar de esconderme. Solté el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo dando un paso fuera del lugar, no volví a mirar había atrás mientras recorría ese pasillo que si prestaba la suficiente atención se sentiría más que familiar. El ascensor se encontraba frente a mí, presione el botón que lo llamaba para darme cuenta que este estaba apunto de detenerse en el piso en el que estaba. _Tercer piso_, las coincidencias eran demasiadas para desestimarlas, el familiar sonido de las puertas abriéndose no me sorprendió tanto como quienes estaban a punto de descender del mismo. Volví a verlos, tan despreocupados como aquella vez, no pude tolerar tal imagen y corrí nuevamente a el resguardo del departamento que compartía con Luka. Cerré la puerta tras de mí sobresaltada, mí respiración se encontraba en agitación y el cúmulo de emociones me derribó. Sentí a mí cuerpo a punto de rendirse cuando sus brazos me envolvieron.

—No quería que te enterases de las cosas así.

Golpee su mano impidiendo que tocase mí rostro o alguna parte de mí, hice mí mayor esfuerzo para alejarme de él. No lo necesitaba cerca en un momento como este, ya no solo estaba al borde del colapso emocional sino que tampoco creía que mí cuerpo aguantarse mucho más, las manos comenzaban a temblarme y me sentía impotente, él había sido la única persona en la que confiaba por un buen tiempo y era duro enterarme que la mayor parte del mismo estuvo mintiéndome y engañándome. ¿_Cómo pude siquiera depositar un ápice de confianza en él? _

Caminaba con preocupación de un lado a otro de la casa, él no iba a aceptar que necesitaba pensar fuera de las emociones que me provocaba, me seguiría por cada cuarto rompiendo puertas si fuese necesario y estalle sabiendo que debía sacar todas aquellas preocupaciones de mí sistema aunque él estuviese oyendo.

—¡Ya no puedo confiar en ti!. ¿Es muy difícil entender eso?. ¿Cómo se deferencias entre lo real y lo que no?¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no me manipulaste?

—Estas siendo irracional Marinette —Respondió con calma—.

—Dime la verdad ¿Alguna vez usaste tus poderes en mí?

Él resopló recargándome contra la pared del cuarto, no siquiera recordaba como habíamos vuelto allí, mí cuerpo colisionó contra ella; —Lo hice, deberías recordarlo.

—¿Como recordar algo que no sé que sucedió?

El bufó; —Sabes lo que sucedió y lo que no, solo estás comportándose así porque estás nerviosa.

—¡No! No lo sé, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Luka negó agotando su última gota de paciencia, se alejó de mí tomando asiento en la cama —Se exactamente como demostrar mí punto —Sonrió con malicia, su mirada se dirigió a mí paralizándome con la intensidad que demostraba—. Cierra la boca —Pidió en tono profundo y firme, a pesar de querer negarme obedecí—. Buena niña —Sonrió de lado—. Ven aquí —Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad, cumpliendo lo que él pedía. Amplio su sonrisa al hallarme a solo un par de pasos—. Muéstrame tu ropa interior —Extendí un poco la tela de mí cuello y le mostré el Bretel de mí sostén, él rió—. Buen intento, sabes a lo que me refiero —Quite mí remera, mis jeans, hasta mis zapatillas y medias, sintiéndome vulnerable—. Muy bien —Sitúo sus manos a la altura de mí cintura sin tocarme pero enviando calor en aquella zona solo para hacerme saber dónde estaba. Comenzó apenas a rozarme con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que un gemido involuntario abandonase mis labios—. Siéntate —Ordeno y antes de que me indicase dónde estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mí cuerpo temblaba. Comenzó a recorrer desde el hombro hasta la clavícula con sus labios, o eso era lo que sentía ya que estos nunca tocaron mí piel, mí respiración se tornaba errática—. Suficiente —Chasqueo los dedos, en un tris me encontré lejos de él y completamente vestida—. Lo que experimentarse es el dominio total de tu voluntad por un demonio, no lo había hecho nunca contigo y por si no recuerdas la única vez que te obligue a algo fue la primera noche que compartimos, necesitabas descansar aunque te negaras a ello —Mi cuerpo aún albergaba las sensaciones de ser tocada por él, por lo que me acerqué en medio de mí excitación para intentar besarlo sin embargo cuando lo hice él se me esquivo, tomó mí barbilla reteniendo mí mirada para luego bufar—. Creo que ahora es tiempo de dejarte sola. La puerta está abierta, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Después de todo... _Eres libre._

Esas dos palabras habían devuelto toda mí cordura, la puerta se cerró tras él sin embargo aunque mis reflejos fueron rápidos no pude alcanzarlo_. ¿Como todo este asunto había terminado así? ¿Ahora él era quien de sentía ofendido?._ Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me tumbé en la cama sintiéndome frustrada en diversas maneras.


	10. Capítulo 9

Hace cinco días que parece haberse rendido conmigo, mismo tiempo en el que yo me fuerzo a ignorarlo, ya no tratamos de entendernos o si quiera discutir lo sucedido, simplemente nos dedicamos a ignorar la existencia del otro, él ya no usa su magia en mí... No interactuamos de ninguna manera, ya no llena la cocina, de hecho generalmente, llama a un delivery, sin embargo se que él definitivamente no está comiendo. No compartimos la cama, no se donde ha estado durmiendo o si lo ha estado haciendo pero finjo que todo aquello no me afecta, que él es solamente un añadido al decorado y que no siento al calor desprendido por su cuerpo llamarme.

Esta mañana prepare café, decidí soltarme el pelo, sólo para llamar su atención, tal vez rogando que sea él quien se disculpe, como si sus mentiras hubiesen tenido mas peso que mis acusaciones. Descubrí que ya no quiero vengarme de Adrien y Kagami, son unos imbéciles pero mi sentimiento hacia ellos ya es nulo, no me importan... hay cosas más importantes que ese par de idiotas.

El rió con sorna —Claro, eres tan creíble —Alargando la última palabra y terminando la frase con un dejó de burla—. por otra parte aunque pienses eso un pacto con un demonio no se puede revocar... por lo que tendrás que pedir algo a cambio de lo que yo obtendré —Su voz sonaba apagada, ronca, seca y cansada—.

—Si eres capaz de escuchar todos mis pensamientos ¿Porque no me hablaste antes? He pensado un centenar de cosas sobre tí.

—Solo escucho lo que es relevante que sepa, hablemos de negocios y terminemos con esto, ya he perdido demasiado de mi tiempo contigo...

Aquellas palabras me habían dolido más tal vez para él era real, solamente perdía el tiempo conmigo; —Tienes razón, yo también lo he hecho.

—Finalmente eres capaz de responder algo con sinceridad.

—¡Siempre soy sincera! —Espete—.

Una estruendosa y atemorizante carcajada lleno el aire, él se acercó a mí; —Obviamente, eres sincera —Desestimando mis palabras—. Dime Miss Sincerity, respóndeme una vez más está pregunta; ¿Qué hubieses hecho si no te seguía esa noche?

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, esa noche casi un mes atrás, ¿Él me había seguido?; —Tu ¿Me seguiste?

Él sonrió, está vez su sonrisa era más sincera que cualquiera que me haya mostrado; —¿Qué caso tiene ocultarlo ahora?, Te lo dije yo fui quién te hizo llegar antes, estuve vigilandote un buen tiempo y sabía lo que pasaba tras puertas cerradas cuando no estabas, te seguí en cuanto abandonaste tu departamento. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que hubiese sido de ti si yo no estaba ahí?

—No

—¿Estarías en París? O ¿Acaso en un hospital?. No fui yo quien te ató aquí, fuiste tú quien te quedaste.

—Yo...

—Y ¿sabés porque lo hiciste? —Comenzó en tono mordaz—. Porque eres una cobarde, siempre fuiste una cobarde ya que apesar de tus sospechas nunca te atreviste a hacer algo, eres tan cobarde que aún luchas con esa imagen toda la noche y eres aún más cobarde por haber decidido no hacer nada, ¿Sabés en lo estabas pensando? En excusas, mismas que te hagan sentir superada. Solo tenías que hacer algo, sin embargo no puedes porque eres una cobar...

Lo hice callar con la palma de mí mano impactando contra su mejilla, sintiéndome consternada y dolida ya que sabía que en gran parte tenía razón, yo era una cobarde. Pase de él y me dirigí a ese departamento del que había salido semanas atrás, golpee la puerta un par de veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, pensé en rendirme, volver al departamento a enfrentarme con Luka, plantarme frente a él y hablar como adultos, sin embargo el ascensor acababa de arribar. Las puertas de este se abrieron ante mí mirada, y el destino quiso que quien estuviese allí fuese Adrien.

Él me vio casi al momento que yo lo hice, se acercó a mí con una indecifrable mirada en sus ojos; —¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!?

Si él tan solo tuviese una mínima idea de lo que he vivido...

—¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que tuve que pasar por tres p***s semanas?

¿Tienes idea de lo que viví yo? Quería responderle, era obvio que para él sus sentimientos siempre iban a estar sobre los míos. Sin embargo no planeaba petrificarme ante su presencia.

—¡Tu teléfono esta en casa y tu familia está volviéndome loco!. ¡VAMOS! —Tomándome del hombro y guiándome en dirección contraria a la que llevaba—.

Al sentir su toque me distancie de él, reaccionando finalmente y recordando lo que necesitaba hacer; —¡No me toques! —Alejándome de él—.

—¿Que demonios te sucede?. No es como si fuese a violarte o algo parecido, o ¿Acaso en este tiempo te volviste idiota? —Tomándome con fuerza de la muñeca—. ¡Vamos a casa!. AHORA —Mirandome con fijesa mientras me arrastraba hacia el departamento—.

Intenté zafarme sin embargo me fue imposible; —¡Esa no es mí casa! ¡No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo!, ¡Sueltame!

Él gruñó, apretando su agarre en mí, haciendo que aquello fuese no solo molesto sino también doloroso; —¡Estas sacándome de quicio Marinette! —Apretando los dientes mientras me nombraba de manera despectiva—.

—¡SUELTAME!

—¡Entra en el p**o departamento, ya!

—¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! —Mi voz ya hacía que se notase el dolor que estaba infringiendo en mí—.

Tomó esta vez mí brazo, ejerciendo mas fuerza sobre mí cuerpo, intentando arrastrarme nuevamente; —¡VAS A ENTRAR ALLÍ Y DEJAR DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA PARANOICA!

—¡NO QUIERO, DÉJAME!

—¡YA PARA!

Él me empujó contra la puerta del departamento, en ese momento pensé que el único capaz de sacarme de tal situación era él, por lo que inconcientemente lo llamé.

Sentí su presencia mucho antes de que pudiese verlo; —¿Quieres morir, cierto? —Su voz me dio consuelo, él tomó a Adrien por los hombros haciendo que me soltase—. ¿Cómo te atreves a maltratarla?

—Y tú ¿Quien demonios crees que eres para meterte en mis asuntos? —Soltándose de su agarre y caminando a su encuentro—.

Luka sonrió de lado; —Quien romperá todos tus dientes si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima.

¿Que le pasaba a Adrien? ¿No veía sus alas desplegadas? Como podía no notar eso y ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora veo sus crecientes cuernos?.

—Oh ¿Si?. No me digas... —Adrien volvió hasta mi y presionó con fuerza su dedo índice en mi hombro, haciéndome emitir un grito de dolor—. ¿Qué harás?

Vi el cambio en los ojos de Luka, sus alas se envolvieron en llamas, las mismas que luego recorrieron su cuerpo, ensanchó su sonrisa, trono sus dedos y se encaminó hacia Adrien quien seguía mirándolo con arrogancia.

Él lo elevó del suelo por el cuello; —¡Te dije que no la tocaras! —Apretó su agarre en su cuello, Adrien estaba quedándose sin aire. Su piel comenzaba a tornarse azul—.

Corrí hasta ellos, pues Luka lo había llevado nuevamente hacia el ascensor y sin importarme las llamas que lo rodeaban lo abracé, susurrando en su espalda; —Esto no es lo que quiero.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, mientras él me miraba aflojando su agarre en el cuello de Adrien, permitiendo que sus pies tocasen el suelo.

Él bufó; —¡Se lo merece, lo sabes!.

Seguí con mis brazos sobre él cerrandolos con fuerza; —No importa lo que merezca o no. No te manches las manos con él ¡Por favor!.

Gruñó, lo arrojó al suelo con furia; —¡Como quieras! —Las llamas gradualmente se extinguieron en lo que Adrien caía de pompas sobre el alfombrado piso—.

Comenzó a toser y tomarse la garganta; —Te... te... denunciaré —Exclamo con la voz aún ahogada—. Irás a la cárcel maldito psicópata.

—¡Te lo advertí idiota! Y yo no repito dos veces lo que digo —Apuntándole con el dedo—. ¡Tú me desafiaste! ¿Y ahora te quejas? —Dando media vuelta para tomarme por la cintura y atraerme a su lado—.

—¿Así que esto es lo que cause? —Comenzó a reír—. ¿Que busques a algún tipo loco?

—Busca tus cosas —Susurró a mi oído, soltándome suavemente y señalando hacia la puerta para que está se abriera—.

Asentí hacia él, su mirada se mantenía fija sobre Adrien quién miraba confundido hacia mi dirección mientras atravesaba la puerta del que anteriormente fue nuestro departamento.

—¿Hacés lo que este tipo te dice? —Rió nuevamente—. ¿Tan patética te has vuelto? —Ambos ignoramos su voz—. ¡Hey tú! —Dirigiéndose a Luka—. Ella es una mojigata que no te dará nada por más que la esperes toda la vida.

Sentí a algunas lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas recordando lo ocurrido hace unas semanas atrás, tal vez yo tenía la culpa de aquello. "No tengas pensamientos idiotas" Su voz resonó en mis pensamientos, aquello me hizo sonreír y me dió algo de confianza. Tomé mi bolso que seguía sobre la silla en la que lo había dejado, verifique que dentro estuviesen mis cosas para luego proseguir al que era mi cuarto disponiéndome a llenar un bolso, el mismo que había traído desde mi adorada patria. No esperaba encontrarme con Kagami al salir del mismo, ella me miró con culpa sabía que en algún momento había pensado en enviarla al infierno, hacerla sufrir y hasta en arrancarle la piel del rostro, sin embargo la ignoré, sintiendo que ya no merecía un solo sentimiento hacia su persona.

Cargué con mis cosas hasta que Luka me vio y las tomo por mí, beso mi coronilla abrazándose a mi cintura. Se inclinó hacia Adrien; —Te equivocas, ella es la combinación perfecta de las deidades creadas para ese fín. Es una hermosa diosa a la que estoy encantado de complacer.

Adrien se levantó arrastrándose por la pared hasta estar totalmente erguido; —¿Te acostaste con él? —Luka se puso delante de mi de manera protectora—. Después de todo lo que vivimos, ¿Te acostaste con un tipo al que apenas conoces?

Mire sobre el hombro de Luka más no negué ni admití nada.

—Eres una... —Levantando su mano en mí dirección—.

Luka lo empujó contra la pared; —Ni lo sueñes, no te dejare tocarla y mucho menos que le faltes el respeto.

Adrien bufó apartándose; —Hagan lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo Kagami sabe hacer las cosas como una profesional.

—¿Estás orgulloso de estar con una prostituta? —Dije en tono burlón, Luka rió levemente por mi comentario—. Me das lástima.

Él rió con cinismo; —¿Te doy lástima? —Con sorna—. Tú me das lástima, me seguiste hasta aquí —Señalando el suelo—. dejaste todo por MI —Señalandose—. Y ¿Qué conseguiste?... NADA, estás huyendo como lo haces siempre, solo que esta vez te excusas de este tipo que vaya a saber uno donde y en qué condiciones conociste tal como lo haría una cobarde —Rio nuevamente—. O mejor dicho como lo haría Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Apreté mis puños y caminé hacia él pasando por delante de Luka; —¿Quieres hablar de cobardía Adrien Agreste? —Él sonreía con suficiencia—. ¿Quién huyó de París por no soportar la presión de su padre?, En verdad creíste que podría aceptar la idea de que tu padre no me quería como nuera —Recordando mis interacciones con Gabriel Agreste y olvidando la bruma que había sembrado quien estaba delante mío—. Tú padre estaba más orgulloso de mí que de ti. ¿Qué pasará cuando regresé a París? ¿Cuándo vea a tu padre y le diga que su hijo me puso los cuernos por calenturiento? O quieres hablar de otro tipo de cobardía... Misma que te reprime para decirle como te sientes, o lo que en realidad sientes —Adrien se puso pálido ya que aquel era un secreto que creyó resguardar también de mí—. Déjame decirte algo, cobardía sería seguir viviendo tras las mismas paredes que ustedes, sin embargo soy mejor que eso. Por ello me voy con él —Tomandome del brazo de Luka, sonreí ante las palabras que transitaban mis pensamientos—. También estoy preparada para hablarte de lástima si así lo deseas, estos brazos son los que me dan cobijo y consuelo —Repasando mis manos por los musculosos brazos del hombre a mí lado—. Este musculoso abdomen es por donde recorro mis dedos si así lo deseo, estos pectorales son donde reposa mí cabeza cuando estoy adormilada —Tocando cada parte de su cuerpo que mencionaba, me acerqué a Adrien—. Yo encontré a ese hombre —Señalando a Luka—. Qué me abraza cada noche y hace todo lo que deseo o necesito —Levante su barbilla—. Y tú nunca vas a ser más que un caprichoso niño bonito, y ¿sabes que? Tarde o temprano ella ser dará cuenta de tus secretos y quedarás tan solo como tú padre —Susurre a su oído, sonreí volviendo al lado de Luka—. Y yo lo tendré a él, que es más fiel y mejor ser humano de lo que eres o serás tú. Lo único por lo que vale la pena sentir lástima es por el tiempo que me estanque contigo, en lugar de eso te lo agradezco —Sonreí— ya que si no hubieses sido tan idiota nunca lo habría conocido —Bese el brazo al que me aferraba—. Y por cierto si olvide algo, estamos viviendo allí, aunque te recomiendo que dejes las cosas en la puerta, hacemos tanto ruido que no escuchamos lo que pasa fuera del departamento.

Deslicé mí mano por el brazo de Luka hasta tomar la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos, sintiendo la mirada de ambos sobre mí, aún cuando desaparecimos juntos tras la puerta frente a la suya. Al sentirme a resguardo de esas conocidas paredes solté poco a poco el aire que había retenido, aún sosteniendo la mano de Luka, la cual también solté.

Él me sonrió para luego dejar mí bolso sobre el sofá, camino hacia mí, enredó uno de sus dedos en un mechón de mí cabello, levantó mí barbilla y me miró fijamente a los ojos; —¿Lo ves ahora? —Susurro con voz ronca—. No necesitabas de mí para hacer eso, ya no eres una cobarde.


	11. Capítulo 10

Sonreí con el corazón tamborileando tal y como el solo de batería de **John Bonham** en _"Moby Dick",_ su penetrante mirada aún se adueñaba de la mía, mi piel ardía en ansias por su acto, sus labios se acercaron a los míos con sigilo y parsimonia tentándome, _como si fuese posible desearlos aún más_, su presencia irradiaba un aura de deseo y perdición, ocasionándome un hambre difícil de asimilar o saciar, mi salivación se acrecentó ante la vista de tan impresionante presencia. La respiración era algo que escaseaba en mí, me encontraba sofocándome y sin embargo no veía nada de malo en ello, no podía evitar el mirarlo con ansiedad, sus ojos clavados en mí solo acrecentaban todas aquellas sensaciones. Aun sabiendo que las probabilidades de que algo sucediese no estaban a mi favor ansiaba cada célula de su cuerpo, había olvidado su esencia, calor y tono de voz, ahora después de haber mantenido mis manos sobre él se me dificultaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Apenas habían pasado algunos días de no tenerlo a mí lado, pero me era inevitable que micuerpo sobre reaccionaba a su presencia, mis manos se movieron por sí mismas posicionándose en sus caderas.

Él sonrió ante mí atrevimiento; —Repite tus palabras —Exigió con su voz enronquecida, fingí no comprender—. ¿Te atrae mí cuerpo? ¿Quieres recorrer mí abdomen? ¿Extrañas dormir a mí lado? —Cada palabra era susurrada sobre mis labios quitándome el aliento—.

—Yo... solo... —Alejé mi rostro del suyo, intentando aparentar no darle importancia—. Fue el calor del momento —Mi voz temblaba, y no podía ocultarlo—.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, seguramente viendo que mentía; —¿Vas a acobardarte ahora? —Acortando la distancia mínima entre nuestros labios, adueñándose por un breve instante de los míos, como si aquello no fuese más que una invitación a que reaccionase, definitivamente aquel único roce no iba a satisfacerme—. Los demonios somos sumamente posesivos, así que dime de una vez ¿A quién elegiste? ¿Con quién quieres estar?

Mientras hablaba pasaba la yema de sus dedos por mí piel descubierta, me cubría con su aliento como si fuese a besarme y se retiraba antes de hacer contacto, desesperándome a sabiendas de lo que le hacía a mi cuerpo. Solté mí agarré en él rindiéndome a su merced, repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta susurrando, mientras con delicadeza recorría mi piel, haciendo que cada pequeña partícula en el cuerpo quisiese comenzar a arder en llamas

Tragué en seco; —A... Vos —Mi voz vibraba, aunque no susurrase aquello abandono mis labios en tono bajo y contenido, evidenciando que en realidad no quería decir esas palabras—.

—No te escuché Marinette —Susurrando a mi oído, solando en mi cuello separándose levemente para volver a verme a los ojos—. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿A quién elegiste?

Mis manos ardían por la necesidad de ponerlas sobre él, respiraba erráticamente y podía oír cada uno de los latidos de mí corazón, mismos que resonaban con fuerza en mis oídos, su cálido aliento llegaba a mí como si la distancia entre ambos fuese nula. ¿**A quién elegiste? **Lo oí susurrar en mí interior sin embargo no podía contestarle ya que mi mente se encontraba incapaz de coordinar otro pensamiento. **¿Que acabas de decir?... Repítelo para mí. **Me encontraba avergonzada, adormecida y sumamente vulnerable. No podía ser consciente de algo mas que no fuese su presencia misma que estaba embriagándome como el mas peligroso licor, mis sentidos flotaban en el aire mientras mis manos se posicionaban sobre sus pectorales, su cuerpo también ardía, gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo haciéndolo ver totalmente deseable, el sonrió siendo consciente de mis pensamientos, no me importaba quería devorarlo ahí mismo de pies a cabeza.

Su mirada me se posaba en mí tal como si fuese un inocente conejito situado frente a las fauces del lobo, sentí que intentaba devorarme tanto como yo a él, y no sabía si tenía la entereza para oponer resistencia alguna si así fuese, aunque esta presa tenga los mismos pensamientos que su depredador. Su deseo por mi llenaba el aire, no tenía pensado el negarme ya que ello exaltaba mí ego haciendo que me sintiese realmente importante. Sus ojos parecían destilar fuego, todo su cuerpo era como un volcán en erupción llamándome y yo cual virgen entregada para sacrificio quería cubrirme de él. El calor de mi cuerpo nublaba mi raciocinio, pero aun allí, en alguna mazmorra de mi cerebro se encontraba mí racionalidad la cual gritaba y llamaba mi atención para que pudiese ser capaz de poner un alto a la situación. Reaccione un instante sabiendo que si bien había dicho que estar con Luka era mejor que estar con ellos, que agradecía el haberlo conocido y en resumidas cuentas que quería estar con él, temía ante el pensamiento de futuro. Cerré los ojos alejándome, Luka era la personificación de la tentación; hacía que mis deseos sean palpables e inaguantables, sin embargo aquello que me atraía de él era precisamente lo que hacía que fuese poco confiable, ya que nadie puede pensar con completo juicio cuando las llamas intentan arrasarla y aunque en este momento mí mayor deseo sea morder ese par de labios que parecían llamarme, era de mí conocimiento el que tal vez solo este siendo manipulada para conseguir sus propios intereses. Aun así no podía negar esa otra parte de mí que ya era completamente suya, que ansiaba más que otra cosa ser poseída por él.

Sus manos estaban ahora apoyadas en la puerta tras de mí, me había acorralado, aún me veía con tal intensidad que me hizo sentir desnuda, y creer que tal vez a sus ojos lo estaba. Dio breves toques a la puerta; —Siguen allí ¿Sabes?. Y puedo intuir que se preguntan qué haces aquí conmigo. Siéndote sincero también me lo preguntaba, pero ahora creo obtener una respuesta.

Se alejó de mí y todos mis sentidos volvieron a la normalidad, aun así tuve que apretar mis puños ya que todo mí ser temblaba ansiando nuevamente su contacto; —Yo —Comencé armándome de valor—. Dije la verdad, estar contigo es mucho mejor que estar con ellos.

—Sin peros por favor. Se lo que estás pensando, nunca podrás confiar en mí. ¿Es lo que quieres escuchar? —Pregunto con desgana cambiando otra vez su postura y tono de voz—. Seré honesto contigo, no puedo ser mejor humano que tu ex porque nunca seré humano. Me gustan las mujeres, sin embargo, no mentía cuando dije que pareces una diosa, puedo jurarte fidelidad si así lo deseas, ya que desde que apareciste no he mirado a una sola fémina aparte de ti... y el verte realmente me enloquece —Acaricio mí piel, enviando calor a cada parte de mí cuerpo—. Se de las sensaciones que te causo, pero no hago nada más que esto... No te manipularía nunca, te lo dije ¿Cierto? ¿Lo recuerdas? —Asentí, él tomó mí barbilla haciendo que lo mirase—. ¿Me dejarías besarte?

Sus ojos suplicantes eran capaces de derretir todo el círculo ártico si se lo proponía, sus hombros bajos me indicaban lo angustiado que estaba al esperar una repuesta... _¿Por qué necesitaba mí aprobación cuando podía hacer lo que quisiese sin darme la oportunidad de negarme?_

—Porque quiero que seas mía —Acaricio mí mejilla con ternura—. Podría hacer lo quisiera contigo, es cierto, pero no sería más que una ilusión. No quiero eso, quiero que tú —Tocando mí pecho justo encima de mí corazón— quieras estar conmigo —Tomando mi mano y posicionándola donde debería estar el suyo—. Si mi vida se contase en latidos como la tuya te los daría, todos y cada uno de ellos si eso te hiciese estar segura de mí.

Asentí levemente, llevando mis manos a la cinturilla de sus pantalones instándolo a acercarse a mí, él sonrió y note que en realidad nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, sus ojos parecían brillar de felicidad. Acortó la distancia entre ambos, tomó mi cintura y nuestros labios se encontraron a medio camino, él sonrió con sus labios pegados a los míos, se abrazó a mí espalda mientras yo recorrí la suya con mis dedos.  
Nuestros labios se entreabrieron permitiéndonos intensificar el beso, su cálida lengua ingreso en mí boca, masajeando la mía, enredándose en esta, llenándome de una cálida sensación que no había experimentado nunca antes, nuestros sabores mezclados eran ambrosia, el gusto exacto de lo prohibido residiendo en nuestras bocas. Sus manos se adentraron bajo mí blusa, tacando mi piel con parsimonia, admirando cada detalle de mi incluso aquellos que consideraba imperfecciones, los vellos de mi espalda se erizaron, la suavidad de su tacto me hacía sonreír a la vez que una parte de mi quería apresurar el paso, deje que recorriese mi espalda como lo quisiera, me sobresalte cuando percibí que se encontraba buscando el gancho de mí corpiño, lo detuve, aun no me sentía preparada para que aquello aconteciera. Negué intentando alejarlo, él sonreía en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Levantó sus manos en el aire fingiendo inocencia; —No puedes culparme por ser víctima de tus encantos... Anhelo cada parte de ti, Marinette —Acercándose nuevamente a mis labios—.

Lo detuve; —Espera yo...

No sabía cómo seguir después de aquello, _¿Quería que sus atenciones hacia mí parasen?_ En realidad, no. _¿Quería degustar sus labios hasta el hartazgo?_ Si, como una adicta. Sin embargo debía detenerlo, analizar bien las cosas a sabiendas que mí corazón ya había sufrido, no estaba entre mis metas volver a hacerlo una vez más, por ello el estar cerca de alguien que alborota mí cuerpo de manera tan descarada no era exactamente lo que necesitaba si quería tomar decisiones en frío.

El río con sorna; —Eres una mujer llena de dudas.

Se encontraba a unos pasos de mí, podía sentir su aliento moviendo los cabellos de mí nuca, mis rodillas querían rendirse; —Si —Suspire intentando encontrar las palabras para continuar—. ¿Puedes... podemos hablar?

Él tomó asiento en el sofá, invitándome a seguirlo; —De lo que quieras mí diosa —Beso mí frente con ternura—.

Me senté a su lado; —Yo... Tengo un revuelo, ¿Sabes? —El asintió—. No es fácil pasar por todo esto... —Pensando en la situación con Adrien y Kagami—. Y luego estás tú —Sonrió con suficiencia—. Necesito tantas explicaciones, que no tengo idea de dónde empezar —Admití con algo de pena—.

—¿Qué es lo que más te inquieta? —Pregunto en total calma—.

—Millones de porqués... —Me ánimo a seguir—. Esa noche... Pudiste haber elegido otro lugar...

Él resopló; —De acuerdo, comencemos con esto —Cruzándose de brazos—. Te traje a mí casa desvanecida, podía haberte llevado a tu estudio o hacer esa puerta añicos, pensé detenidamente en lo mejor para ti ¿Despertar sola en tu estudio o con un desconocido? ¿Volver al lugar de donde huiste? Razone que el quedarte conmigo era la mejor opción, nadie te buscaría en la casa de tu vecino el antisocial... ¿O era ermitaño?

Tuve un vago recuerdo de una charla con Kagami, quien afirmaba que en el cuarto frente al suyo vivía un hombre triste y solitario, ella prefería creer que era antisocial o ermitaño, ya que nunca se había dignado siquiera a saludarlo; —Yo nunca dije nada de ti.

—Lo sé —Afirmo acercándose hasta posar sus dientes en el lóbulo de mí oreja—. Sin embargo es lo que todos piensan al verme...

Jadee ante sus atenciones; —¿Y porque sería eso?

Él sonrió de tal manera que sus ojos brillaban de dicha, me guiño un ojo y luego lentamente comenzó a soplar hasta que su apariencia cambio a la de un desalineado hombre mayor, su cabello crecido y despeinado ocultaba sus hermosos ojos, para culminar el look una tupida barba junto a los adornos platinos que recorrían su cabello. Me centre en sus ojos, esa penetrante mirada que podía hacerme desfallecer si así lo decidiera, encontrándolo tan atractivo como lo estaba siempre, no me convencían las arrugas en su rostro esas canas que lograban una apariencia mayor, tampoco su ropa desgastada y algo sucia, para mi él no podía ocultar esa belleza que me atrapaba.

Él sonrió con travesura; —Es porque sabes que soy yo —Respondió a mis pensamientos. Lo mire con atención mientras su imagen cambiaba nuevamente a aquella que era tan conocida para mí—. Y no quiero ocultarme de ti.

Sus palabras y esa manera de decirlas me hicieron pensar que no estaba mintiendo, haciéndome sentir especial, lo mire con anhelo, intentando retomar el tema del que en realidad quería hablar; —¿Porque dijiste que lo habíamos hecho?

Él tomó su barbilla fingiendo pensar; —Recuerdo vagamente que insinué algo así, sin embargo también recuerdo lo que tu dijiste ¿querías que ardieran en el infierno?. Si consideras que he mentido déjame decirte que ambos lo hicimos.

—Yo tengo excusa, lo mío fue producto del calor de ese momento, todos desvariamos cuando estamos enojados, pero tú... No tenías por qué decir algo así.

El rodó los ojos; —Estaba protegiéndote —Paso suavemente sus manos por mí brazo desnudo—. Por otro lado, nunca falte a la verdad, en mí defensa los humanos entienden lo que quieren —Poso sus manos en mí cintura obligándome a sentarme en su regazo—. No voy a repetir lo que dije porque me oíste. Pero voy a hacer que esa cabecita humana —Tocando mi la frente con suavidad—. Me entienda. Te llamé diosa, más precisamente diosa del amor —Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Dije que eres perfecta, hermosa y que estaría encantado de complacerte —Besando el dorso de mí mano—. ¿Ahora entiendes mi humana tonta?

Obvie el hecho de que me llamo suya. Ya que en lo que él me ignoraba tuve tiempo de investigar un poco en Internet y por otro lado él mismo lo había afirmado, me recordé; ellos son seres sumamente posesivos; —¿Dices que te gustaría complacerme?

Él me miro solo para remarcar la obviedad de mis palabras, como si debiera saber que eso era inobjetable, liberando mí cuello y posando sus labios allí, haciendo que el ritmo de mí respiración se quiebre; —Me gustaría acabar este contrato que está desquiciándome ara empezar... —Abrazando mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él, con necesidad—. No tengo paciencia y lo que quiero... —Pasando su lengua por mi cuello—. lo deseo con tanta intensidad —Mordiendo mi hombro con delicadeza—.

Me puse en pie como si repeliera su tacto, aunque en realidad lo hacía porque no había tenido estás sensaciones nunca antes; —¡Lo siento! —Me disculpe con nervios y premura—. Creo que... debería... ¡ordenar esto! —Tomando mis bolsos del suelo—.

El chasqueo los dedos y todo desapareció de mis manos; —¡Deja de huir...! —Pidió con suavidad, acercándose a mi—. ¡Se todo lo que piensas y eso está matándome! —Tomo mi mano jalándome hacia él, haciendo que me siente nuevamente en sus piernas—. ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a huir? —Corriendo su nariz por mi cuello, aspirando mí aroma—. ¿Me temes? —Negué mientras él se abrazaba a mi cintura con fuerza—. Entonces ¿Qué es? —Preguntó erizando los cabellos de mí nuca—.

Quería huir de esta situación con todas mis fuerzas, aunque aquello era producto de mi temor por no aceptar que no me veía en ningún escenario mejor que esté; —¿Por qué él no vio tus alas o tus cuernos?

Él se soltó de mí, un aire frío recorrió mí nuca; —No cambies de tema... ¡eso me molesta! —Murmuro alejándose—.

—¿Por qué tus llamas no me quemaron, sino que me envolvieron?

—¡Deja de hacer esto! —Pidió con desesperación, tomando sus cabellos como señal de frustración—. ¿Qué quieres? ¡Dilo ya!

—¡Nada! ¡Solo contesta!

—Una cosa, algo debes querer... lo que sea pídelo ahora —Suplico de rodillas frente a mí—.

—Quiero... —Dude ante su desesperada mirada—. respuestas.

—¡No! ¡vamos! —Cerro sus puños con fuerza—. Hay un plazo para todo esto —Apoyando su cabeza contra el piso —. ¡Si no cumplo él vendrá por ti! —Admitió en tono suplicante.

Lo miré con frustración, _¿Que tan complicado es que me conteste?,_ _¿No se da cuenta lo que estoy intentando?_ Sonreí sin gracia; —¿Eso es malo? Al fin y al cabo, es un demonio al igual que tú.

Su mirada herida me atrapó, e hizo que todo mí cuerpo se conmoviera; —¿Solamente eso soy para ti? —Se puso en pie alejándose hacia la puerta de su cuarto, tomando el pomo de esta en su mano—. Después de todo si eres una humana tonta.

Sus palabras me hirieron, su voz quebrada resonaba en cada parte de mí, cuando note lo que había causado quise alcanzarlo, pero cuando medite en ello él se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta y no había sido capaz de detenerlo. _¿Qué es lo que él en realidad me provocaba? _Aquel pensamiento se repetía demasiadas veces en mi inconsciente y más allá del deseo temía por llegar a poner un nombre de más peso a aquello.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Recapitulemos: Esta desesperante pareja se encuentra otra vez en conflicto; ****Luka enfureció al escuchar que estar con el era igualmente comparado a estar con cualquier otro demonio, aunque sabe que fue el quien busco ese resultado en las palabras de Marinette, no puede evitar sentirse dolido, este incomprendido ser aun no sabe como tratar con ella, ya que esta es la interacción mas larga que ha tenido con algún humano antes.**

**Marinette sabe que tal vez cruzo la raya con sus palabras, pero la ambigüedad de Luka la saca de sus casillas, ella quiere despejar algunas dudas antes de saber que termino lanzándose a una piscina sin agua, esta tan temerosa de arriesgarse una vez mas que no es capaz de asimilar sus propios sentimientos.**

**Ahora si... continuemos con el capitulo...**

* * *

Se encerró en su cuarto, golpee varias veces su puerta sin obtener una respuesta, rodé mis ojos sabiendo que la misma frustración que sentía ahora, él la había experimentado unas horas atrás, como si en verdad una puerta fuese el suficiente resguardo para alejarnos uno del otro, golpee una vez más sin recibir siquiera un sonido por parte del otro lado, resoplé con frustración. Tome asiento en el piso apoyando mí espalda sobre la puerta.

—El numerito de _chica caprichosa_ solo me queda a mí, ya que si soy una chica —Comencé a hablar oyendo por primera vez sus pasos tras la puerta—. Pero tú, se supone que eres un demonio y mucho mayor que yo —Enfatizando la última frase, sentí un golpe en la puerta de su parte en respuesta, sonreí—. Bueno, visto y considerando que no puedo hacer todo el acto de desaparecer para obligarte a salir... —Pensé un momento antes de continuar—. Si, lo sé podría simplemente abrir la puerta e irme, sin embargo, no volvería a París, soportar el rostro de _"te lo dije"_ de mis padres está descartado, ni hablar de la compasión en los ojos de mis amigos. Ir al departamento de enfrente, ni pensarlo... Así que ¿Por qué no sales y hablamos como personas normales? —Bufo de manera audible—. Lo sé, lo sé, no eres una persona —Poniéndome en pie—. Entonces... ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que actúes como el demonio que se supone que eres?

La puerta se abrió delante de mí, él miraba fijamente mis ojos, su mirada se había posicionado allí antes de que la puerta se abriese, a sabiendas de donde estaba parada, respiraba de manera dificultosa, aquello era notorio ya que sus hombros subían y bajaban a una velocidad anormal. El aire se tornó extremadamente cálido, las luces parecieron apagarse mientras detrás de él sus llamas azules se hacían presentes, su cabello se extendió unos centímetros más y ese creciente par de cuernos que había visto antes ahora cortaba su piel mostrando un par de prominentes cuernos negros, su estatura se acrecentó hasta que sus cuernos tocaron el cielo raso. Sus rasgos faciales habían cambiado, ahora parecía realmente una bestia. Se veía totalmente imponente y atemorizante para cualquiera que no lo conociera, yo sin embargo me centraba en sus ojos los cuales seguían siendo los mismos que demolían cada uno de los muros que construía entre nosotros. Caminé hacia él, acortando la distancia que nos separaba, él siguió mí mirada, tuve que estirarme para tocar su abdomen. Su larga y afilada lengua se enredó en mí mejilla, no reaccioné como esperaba ya que me alejó de él.

—¿Es lo suficientemente demoníaco para tus ojos? —Gruño—. ¿O tal vez quieras ver más?

Sus plumas se quemaron cayendo una a una; —¡Detente! —Implore—.

—¿Tanto pueden gustarte mis emplumadas alas? —Con un disfrazado tono de preocupación—.

—No me importa cómo te veas o lo que seas, solo importa tu manera de tratarme.

Él rio con cinismo; —No tienes idea de cuánto estoy conteniéndome... —Gruño nueve te alejándose—.

Me acerqué unos pasos más; —¿Quién te pidió hacerlo?

—No soportarías mí verdadera personalidad.

—¡Pruébame!

—No me provoques —Advirtió—.

—Pru-é-ba-me

Él se abalanzó hacia mí tomándome en sus brazos, abrazándome contra su cuerpo. Su imagen y tamaño volvieron a su naturalidad, sus ampliadas alas desplegadas hacia mi mientras volaba hasta la puerta de su departamento. Sus labios encontraron mí cuello, chupando sobre mí yugular, lamiendo ese espacio haciéndome jadear, soltando su abrazo sus manos se adentraron bajo mí blusa, encontrándose al borde de mí corpiño, sus dedos índice se adentraron bajo la tela de este tocando mí piel desnuda haciendo que un jadeo escape de mis labios, no tuve la voluntad suficiente para detenerlo, sin embargo así como inició su arrebato se detuvo, poniéndonos a ambos sobre nuestros pies, no había notado el momento en que nos elevó. Mordí mis labios inconscientemente, sabiendo que anhelaba más de él.

Luka resopló; —Es por pensamientos como ese que no logro entenderte.

Reí con culpabilidad, antes de que mis sentimientos me derribaran; —¿Quieres que te diga que eres para mí si aún no lo sé? —Alejándome de él sabiendo que estaba a punto de llorar—.

Él se acercó a mí abrazándome por la espalda; —Me basta con que no me compares con idiotas —Afirmo con enojó—.

—Lo lamento, tienes razón no eres como él, ya que no siento lo mismo estando a su lado.

—¿Qué sientes cuando estás conmigo? —Inquirió con una tranquila sonrisa—.

—No lo sé, pero definitivamente contigo no se activa mí instinto de supervivencia.

—Puedo ayudarte a averiguarlo si dejas de huir.

Me gire en sus brazos; —Tengo miedo —Resumí en esas palabras todo aquello que atormentaba mí mente, no importaba como lo vea, la realidad era esa—.

Apoyo su frente contra la mía; —Nunca te haría daño, lo sabes ¿Cierto?

—No te temo a ti—Admití centrándome en su mirada azul—.

—Nadie te dañara si estas a mi lado —Afirmo acercándose una vez más a mis labios—.

—Confío en ti...

Beso mis labios de manera casta; —¿Qué puedo hacer? Haría lo que fuera. Estoy cansado de todo este acto donde huimos uno del otro como si nos repeliéramos, cuando la realidad es totalmente opuesta.

—Necesito que me respondas... por favor, solo trato de aclarar todo esto.

Él afirmó rozando su nariz con la mía, nos guio hacia el sofá donde hizo que me sentase, el hizo lo propio alejado de mí, como si supiera que necesitaba algo de espacio en este momento.

—Respecto a tu pregunta, ven lo que yo quiero que vean y ese idiota nunca va a verme como soy en realidad.

—O sea... Qué fue la imagen que ellos vieron cuando...?

Él sonrió; —¿Lo quieres saber por mí o por tu propio ego? —No respondí—. No pensé en un disfraz cuando me llamaste, por lo que ellos vieron lo que tú ves cada día.

—Entonces... Tus alas y...

—No reveló mí identidad a cualquiera, no importa si estoy preso del enojo. ¿Entonces?

—Me siento extraña cuando estas así conmigo —Esbozó una sonrisa—.

—Mis llamas te creen parte de mí. Lo que intuyo sucede con mis alas, que se despliegan cuando me tocas —Me sonroje—. ¿Seguirás huyendo?

—No lo sé —Respondí con la mirada fija en el piso—.

Él se acercó a mi deslizándose por el sofá; —Solo, se sincera contigo misma ... ¿Qué quieres? Dime lo primero en lo que pienses —Acariciando mi cabello, mi mejilla, tomando mi barbilla—.

—Tus labios —Él sonrió con suficiencia— ¡Bésame! —Pedí en poco más que un susurro—.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mis labios, degustando su sabor como si fuesen el más fino manjar y él quisiera perderse en aquellas sensaciones. O tal vez como si esperase que me arrepintiese en cualquier momento, se veía tan dócil ahora y me gustaba el privilegio de saber que era la única a quien permitiría que lo viese así. Unió nuestros labios de manera lenta, sus manos sostenían mi rostro, mientras silenciosamente rogaba que este momento no terminase. Finalmente dejó una infinidad de besos antes de separarse completamente de mí.

—Debo contenerme... —Alejándose nuevamente de mí— Debo ser más paciente, esperar tus tiempos y no exigirte que tomes una decisión... sin embargo tú debes elegir algo o Draven vendrá por ti y no quiero eso —Tomando mis manos reconfortándonos a ambos en ese tacto—.

—Yo tampoco quiero que eso pase.

—¿No que todos los demonios somos iguales?

—¿En verdad me harás decirlo?

—No fui yo quien empezó con comparaciones.

Tome su rostro con mí mano libre, guiando su mirada hacia mí; —Como tú no hay nadie.

—¿Qué quieres? Una cosa, no importa si te parece imposible, para mí nada lo es.

Seguramente oyeron aquello de las mariposas en el estómago, en lo personal siempre pensé que era una metáfora, nada más que algo que decir para embellecer al amor, sólo un concepto que en realidad nadie podía comprobar, pues en todos los años que pase al lado de Adrien no sentí nada parecido a eso, pero ahora, viendo sus ojos... Las piernas me tiemblan más no físicamente, mi cuerpo se siente extremadamente cálido y puedo asegurar que el revoltijo que permanece en mi estómago no son mariposas, sino pequeños demonios que brincan de felicidad. Y lo supe; lo único que quería, lo que no sabía que buscaba y finalmente encontré.

—A ti —Susurre acercándome a sus labios—.

Él se levantó sobresaltado —¿Qué dices?

—Te quiero a ti... —Repetí con más firmeza, confiada en haber tomado la decisión correcta—. por lo que dure tu vida. La mía es limitada... por eso prefiero medir con la tuya que es eterna.

—Draven vendrá si no dejas de bromear —Sin mostrar expresión alguna—.

Sonreí acercándome a él; —No estoy bromeando... ¿Acaso no puedes cumplirlo? —En tono desafiante—.

Frunció el entrecejo obviamente analizando mis palabras; —¿Quieres ser inmortal?, Puedo con eso —Afirmó con decisión—.

Una bola de luz se formó en su mano, similar a la que alguna vez me había mostrado lo que no quería ver; —¡Espera! —Detuve su mano—. ¡No quiero ser inmortal!

Él se cruzó de brazos frente a mí; —Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? —En tono ofuscado—.

—A... TI —Repetí con firmeza—.

—Es imposible poseer a un demonio.

—No quiero que seas mí posesión, sino mí compañero.

—No juegues conmigo... —Pidió en tono suplicante, tome sus manos entre las mías—. Los demonios no sentimos mucho y no quieres jugar con lo que somos capaces de sentir.

—No juego —Afirme buscando su mirada—. Te quiero a ti, en mi vida, como a nadie ni nada más —Acaricie su rostro con ternura—. Dijiste que mi sangre era tu cura, dijiste que tus llamas creen que soy parte de ti. Y te creí, ¿Por qué no puedes creerme esto?

—A mi raza se le está terminantemente prohibido enamorarse, por ello no somos capaces de albergar más que sentimientos negativos... pero tú haces todo complicado —Posando su mano en mí cuello—.

Valiéndose de la altura ganada al pararme sobre la punta de mis pies me abrace a su cuello; —¿Vas a cumplir mi deseo? —Pregunté una vez más—.

Abrazo mí cintura atrayendo me hacía él; —No podrás arrepentirte de ello, nunca —Me advirtió—. No te perdonaré si lo haces.

Sonreí; —No lo haré, te lo aseguro —Acariciando sus mejillas—. Quiero esto, desde hoy y por cada día de mí vida —Afirme—.

Me separo cuidadosamente de él, tomó mis manos entre las suyas entrelazando nuestros dedos, junto nuestras frentes, sus llamas nos rodearon a la vez que la luz roja paso a través de nuestros cuerpos. Sentía todo mi cuerpo cálido; este al igual que el de él estaban tornándose de color rojizo, sus alas se extendieron a la vez que sentía a mi espalda picar y doler. Sonrió mostrándome sus colmillos, los cuales parecían encogerse. Sus cuernos sobresalieron de su frente más está vez no cortaron la piel. Finalmente cerró los ojos y junto nuestro a labios, separó nuestras manos llevando las suyas a mi cintura, acercándome a él hasta hacernos caer sobre el sofá.

Me separe de él; —¿Que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué hiciste?

Él sonrió de lado; —Lo único que podía hacer para atarte a mí —Posando sus manos en mí cintura, acercándome nuevamente a él—. Te entregue la mitad de mi alma.

—Pe- pero eso significa que soy... ¿Mitad demonio?

—En realidad un cuarto...

—¿Habías hecho esto antes?

Me miró de mala manera; —Seguro, solo soy un demonio que va por allí conquistando damiselas y entregando partes de su alma...

—¡No dije eso! —Alejándome de él—. Solo hacia cuentas y si me diste la mitad de tu alma, y solo poseo un cuarto de esta...

—Perdí la mitad de mi alma al desafiar a Dios y Lucifer a la vez; ellos son la peste cuando se ponen de acuerdo. Fui condenado a vagar así por la tierra, por ello el darte la mitad de mí, es mí mayor acto de fidelidad.

Sonreí ante su franqueza, enrede mis brazos en su cuello; —Así que ahora tengo la mitad de ti...

—Tienes todo de mí, ya que vivir con un cuarto de alma es entregarse a la muerte para un demonio, desde este momento dependo de ti.

—Es una forma extraña de decir que me quieres.

—Te quiero —Apretando mí cuerpo contra el suyo—. te deseo —Recorriendo mí cuello con la yema de sus dedos—. y viviré cada uno de mis días para ti —Pasando su lengua por mí cuello descubierto, haciéndome cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo—. Esa es mi forma de declarar amor —Soplando aire sobre mí humedecida piel—.

Jadeé, ante aquella sensación, lo que él aprovechó para volver a besarme, está vez introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, una inexplicable necesidad de sentir más me invadió cuando pude sentir su intenso sabor. Nos volvimos frenéticos y sin notar siquiera que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor sentí a mí cuerpo caer en un lugar mullido y cómodo, identifiqué aquello como su habitación.

Separe nuestros labios; —¡No va a pasar nada! —Exclamé con algo de temor separándome unos centímetros de él —.

—Lo sé —Contestó riendo girándonos hacia un lado y atrayéndome más cerca—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que extraño dormir contigo entre mis brazos?

—¿Sólo dormir? —Sintiéndome prisionera de su presencia—.

—Lo juro, sólo dormir —Girándome entre sus brazos y poniendo mi espalda sobre su pecho—. Extrañaba esto; sentir tu aroma directamente de tu cuello, tener mis manos sobre tu cintura y que tu cuerpo encaje con el mío como si fuésemos partes del mismo rompecabezas.

—También lo extrañaba —Acercándome más a él, notando su excesivamente cálida piel expuesta en sus rodillas—. Luka... ¿Solo tienes tú bóxer puesto?

El asintió sobre mí cabello; —El transformarme demanda mucha de mí energía, ni hablar lo que cabo de hacer contigo. Hace que mí temperatura suba y cualquier tipo de ropa me sofoque —Explicó abrazando mí cintura—. Mari, tú me pediste que me quedé a tu lado y lo hare, ¿yo puedo pedirte algo?

—Mientras no sea que me entregué a ti esta noche o en un futuro próximo, lo que quieras —El silencio reino en el cuarto, clave mí codo en su abdomen cuando note lo que sucedía—. ¡Lo estabas pensando!

—¡Es tu culpa!, Tú pusiste esa imagen mental en mí y es inevitable que no lo haga cuando tengo entre mis brazos a la mujer más hermosa jamás creada —Me sonroje y estremecí a la vez. Él beso mí hombro—. Igualmente, no era lo que iba a pedirte, aunque pensándolo bien, seguramente te negaras.

—Tan solo dilo. Créeme que podrías sorprenderte.

—Eres tan hermosa cuando actúas confiada —Su mano recorrió mí cuerpo sin tocarlo y mi ropa se desvaneció dejándome solo en interiores—. ¿Podrías dormir así?

—¿No harás nada?

—Solo quiero templar mí temperatura a la tuya. Te lo dije, ahora dependo de ti.

Tomé sus manos, y me acerqué a él hasta que no hubo distancia entre nosotros, su barbilla se posiciono sobre mí hombro, su respiración se acompaso y un leve ronquido lleno el aire, él se había dormido, en verdad debía estar cansado. Me sentí cómoda por primera vez en días y a pesar de que debía estar cansada por todas las emociones vividas, parecía que esta noche iba a sufrir de insomnio.

No me arrepiento de mí petición hacia Luka y sé qué tal vez fue un tanto apresurado, sin embargo, estoy segura de querer estar con él. No importa París, Adrien o cualquier otra cosa que me perturbaba ayer, me encuentro en calma, sabiendo que no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar que este; entre sus brazos mientras él transita por el mundo de los sueños.


	13. Capitulo 12

Desperté apreciando el cuerpo de Luka aún dormido a mí lado, encontré que era realmente cómodo el descansar sobre sus pectorales ya que era allí donde podía oír perfectamente los latidos de su corazón mismo que no sonaba para nada humano, me recordaba nuestras diferencias, aunque a la vez aquel sonido me proporcionaba calma, lo vi luciendo perfecto, tan inverosímil que tuve que estirarme para tocarlo, solo para aseverar que era real, que todo esto estaba sucediendo. Mi mano tomó un mechón de las puntas de sus cabellos, repase el aire que rodeaba sus abdominales sin atreverme a romper su ensoñación, me regocije en el brazo que rodeaba mí cintura y me atraía hacia su calor, admití que jamás había sentido tanta paz con alguien, algo que me resultó irónico ya que para nadie en el mundo nunca demonio ha sido sinónimo de paz. Sonreí encontrándome embelesada con la vista que me regalaba, reconociendo para mí misma que su imagen distaba aún más de la de un demonio; parecía etéreo e inalcanzable como un ángel a la vez que mundano y terrenal tal si fuese completamente humano. _¿Quién creería que el conocer a un demonio no sería atemorizante sino todo lo contrario?_, suspiré alejándome de su piel, sentándome a su lado y aun creyendo que todo esto podía ser fácilmente parte de alguno de mis más locos sueños. Sus labios entreabiertos no hacían más que invitarme a degustarlos, atraparlos, saborearlo, despertar a su portador y rendirme ante su dominante manera de besar. _¿Qué tan necesario era abandonar la cama el día de hoy?_ Mi pregunta fue respondida por constantes y molestos golpes en la puerta principal, bufé con molestia, suspiré acercándome con sigilo a Luka para dejar un casto beso en sus labios, tal vez con la esperanza de que despertase dandome un motivo para no atender a quien sea que llamaba a la puerta, desgraciadamente eso no paso.

Molesta y agraviada me dispuse a abrir la puerta olvidando que me encontraba en ropa interior. Aquello mismo fue notorio al notar lascivia en la mirada de Adrien, cerré la puerta de un golpe sintiéndome totalmente avergonzada y maldije al menos mil veces al no encontrar mí ropa solo para recordar que quien dormía de manera plácida entre las sábanas blancas era quien la había desaparecido, me esforcé en ser sigilosa recordando el cansancio que cargaba Luka la noche anterior, vi su remera aún manchada con sangre a un lado de la cama y en lugar de sentir enojo un dejó de tristeza cubrió mis sentimientos, admití que lo odie al usarme de esa manera sin embargo no sabía que hubiese sido de mí si él no estuviese. No pensaba en el sentido de dependencia sino en ese revoltijo de emociones que me hacía sentir al besarme, hablarme o siquiera mirarme. _¿En qué momento él se había vuelto tan importante para mí?._ Envuelta en mis pensamientos tropecé con la cómoda donde Luka guardaba su ropa y escogí una de sus remeras la cual me puse sin reparo alguno, nunca me había preguntado porque tenía un mueble con remeras si él podía hacer lo que quisiera y tampoco era algo de vital importancia para tener en mente ahora. Los golpes volvieron a resonar y ahora aún más cabreada al saber quién se hallaba allí me volví hacia la puerta, la abrí de par en par con furia viendo que Adrien seguía allí, tomó su tiempo para admirarme, mis piernas desnudas se sintieron vulgares ante su manera de mirar, lo sentí recorrer las curvas de mí cuerpo con parsimonia, colmando mí paciencia, culminando en mí mirada y quedando boquiabierto ante mí, mientras yo solamente tenía el deseo de que se largase.

Trago en seco; —¿Entonces era cierto? —Susurro por lo bajo—. ¡¿Te acostaste con ese tipo?!

Me recargue en la puerta, rodé los ojos ante su pregunta; —Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, claro que estaría dirigida a Kagami, sin embargo, no me interesa. Mira Adrien, ambos sabemos lo que pasa en el departamento del otro, por lo que esa pregunta ya no viene al caso, si hubiese sido hace un mes atrás tal vez debería darte explicaciones o tal vez no ya que eras tú el de los secretos. Pero si es algo que no te deja dormir te diré que estaba cómodamente durmiendo entre sus brazos hasta que viniste a interrumpirnos. Dime que necesitas para que pueda volver a la cama.

—¿Que hice para que me tratases así?

Sonreí con sorna; —¿Bromeas? o es que ¿Tienes mala memoria? —Resople con frustración—. No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, así que si no te molesta —Comencé a cerrar la puerta y el interpuso su mano impidiéndomelo—. Adrien por tu propio bien, déjalo así.

—No voy a dejar pasar esto, no ahora que sé de qué eres capaz —Sonrió de manera siniestra y uso su peso para abrir la puerta tomándome por sorpresa—.

Me aleje a causa del impacto, él se acercó a mí arrinconándome contra la pared, golpeé su pecho para que se alejase, no obtuve reacción alguna de su parte. _**Que cuerpo, que mujer y yo pensando que era una monja**_. Oía sus pensamientos tan claros como si estuviese hablando conmigo, aquello me desconcertó, entendía el oír a Luka, pero _¿Porque demonios podía escuchar a Adrien? _Mi espalda golpeó contra la pared, separó mis piernas con su rodilla, mantuvo su antebrazo sobre mí cuello dejándome casi al borde del colapso por suprimir mí respiración, jadee en busca de aire el aprovecho mí boca entreabierta para cubrirla con sus labios. Su mano intento bajar mí ropa interior, no quería esto, no quería que el me este tocando, no quería que su lengua sea la que se adentre en mí boca. Mordí su lengua y él se separó de mí, dispuesto a golpearme. Cubrí mí rostro por un momento esperando el golpe, mismo que no llegó, sentí su mano en mí muñeca y grité separando con brusquedad mis brazos al sentirlo sobre mí una vez más. La calma vino cuando él se detuvo, respiré con alivio, alejándome para sentarme en el suelo, sintiéndome sucia, atemorizada y nauseabunda. Me atreví a mirar donde él debía encontrarse, con algo de temor e incertidumbre ya que no podía oírlo, al encontrarlo con mirada grité.

—¡Luka! ¡Luka! —Llame una y otra vez envuelta en temor ya no del hombre que alguna vez había amado, sino de mí misma—. Por favor, Luka, ven —Llame en un susurro escondiéndome tras mis rodillas—.

Aire tibio sopló a mí lado, su mano se posó en mí cabellera y animándome a abrir los ojos, lo vi, con el rostro cargado de preocupación, no necesito preguntar, así como tampoco necesite explicarme, el lo supo, sus ojos cambiaron y la manera rígida en la que se dirigió al hombre desvanecido contra la pared me dijo que era capaz de asesinarlo.

—¡No! —Sus ojos destilaban furia cuando se dirigieron a mí—. Yo te necesito —Sonrió volviendo a la calma—. Solo quiero que él se olvide de esto.

—No entiendo porque, se lo merecía, merece las heridas que tiene y merece saber que vos no vas a doblegarte ante sus deseos.

—Luka, yo quiero olvidar lo que pasó.

—¿Aún sientes algo por él?, Por ello lo defiendes siempre, ¡Tendría que morir por tener la osadía de ponerte uno de sus dedos encima!

—¡No!

—Sientes algo por él —Declaro—. Y aun así te di la mitad de mi alma. Deberías estar orgullosa por engañar a un demonio.

El giró para irse mientras yo lo detuve; —Yo... No... ¡Luka!

—En este momento solo puedo ver estática, ¡Ordena tus malditos pensamientos!

Cerré los ojos con afán de calmarme y centre mis pensamientos en describirle a él lo que estaba pasando; —No tienes porque deberle respeto cuando él no lo hizo por ti —Desencajo el cuerpo de Adrien de la pared y manteniéndolo en el aire arreglo sus huesos rotos—. Y esto es exactamente lo contrario de lo que quiero hacer con él —Vi usar sus manos para escarbar entre sus pensamientos y como si editará un vídeo quitó una parte de estos, luego chasqueo sus dedos y él desapareció—. Creerá que todo es un sueño.

—Lo lamento, yo... —Él tomo mis hombros—. No creí que él...

—No te justifiques ni lo hagas con él, ese hombre es un bastardo que si fuese por mí no existiría un día más.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Cada vez que lo defiendes tengo más necesidad de desaparecerlo. ¿Sabes que hubiese hecho yo si me hubieses dejado? —Negue, aunque podía imaginar la corriente de sus pensamientos—. Hubiese cortado las manos de ella y le arrancaría los ojos como castigo por ver y tocar algo que era tuyo. Haría que el tragara los restos de su amante, luego lo desgarraría lentamente y me regocijaría viendo como sufre, lo torturaría lentamente hasta que sea él quien pida su muerte.

—¿Eso lo harías por ti o por mí? ¿Es tu sed de sangre hablando o tu caballerosidad?

El bufo dándome la espalda; —No soy para nada caballeroso.

Me acerqué a él deteniéndome a unos pasos antes de tocarlo; —Fue mí primer amor, no quiero que salga herido.

Su espalda se tensó, la temperatura del lugar subió unos grados; —¿Todavía lo quieres?

Resoplé sabiendo la reacción que tendría al escuchar mí respuesta; —Si, lo quiero.

Volteo a verme esta vez con sus llamas envolviéndolo; —Entonces, ¿Por qué en todos los infiernos te quedaste conmigo? Te dije que no te perdonaría si me traicionabas —En sus manos comenzó a formarse una bola de energía y su semblante cambio a uno lleno de ira, todo ese sentimiento dirigido hacia mí, gruñía mientras no dejaba de mirarme—. No repito las cosas Marinette, lo sabes.

En este estado él no escucharía, ni entendería razones por lo que desee con todas mis fuerzas poder duplicar sus poderes, el calor me envolvió, mis manos temblaban, la espalda dolía, escocia y aquellas sensaciones me derribaron, para luego sentir ese mismo sonido que sabía reconocer bien. Luka disparó contra mí pero no sentí nada más que un suave cosquilleo, abrí mis ojos viéndome envuelta en la negrura.

—Eres bastante buena, será una lástima —Su voz sonaba más cerca—.

Como pude me puse en pie, sabiendo que sobre mis espaldas cargaba un peso extra; —¡No quiero que nos lastimemos Luka!

Él rió; —¿Tu hacerme daño? ¡Vaya broma! —Preparándose para dispararle una vez más—.

—¡Luka! ¡Solo escúchame!

—¡No! —La luz se desvaneció de sus manos y el tomo sus sienes entre las mismas—. ¡Ordena tus malditos pensamientos, media humana tonta! —Rugió con frustración arrodillándose en el piso—.

Me acerqué con sigilo, tome asiento a su lado en el piso y lo obligue a recostarse sobre mis piernas, peine su cabello con mis dedos hasta que dejo de fruncir el ceño; —¿Ya te calmaste?

Asintió intentando levantarse, no iba a dejar que hiciera eso, ahora él sería quién deba escucharme, eso al menos era mí resolución, sin embargo, he aprendido con el paso del tiempo que aquello que se piensa mucho en realidad nunca sucede como se pensó.

—Lo siento Marinette... No estás herida ¿Cierto? —Negue todavía repasando mis dedos por su sedoso cabello—. Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas, esto nunca debió suceder así...

—No te dejare Luka, aunque seas todo un gruñón en ocasiones.

Sonrió con tristeza; —Ojalá solo se tratase de eso, yo quería lastimarte.

Me encogí de hombros; —Tu, solo debes aprender a escuchar.

El negó, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y dejo un beso en estas son soltarlas; —¡Vete Marinette!, Piensa en esto como una pesadilla y vive una vida próspera lejos de todo lo paranormal.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mí mejilla, lo vivido con él nunca podría ser considerado como una pesadilla, lo forcé a soltar mis manos, sentí una suave brisa recorrer mis espaldas y el dolor otra vez situándose a ambos lados de mí columna, empujando mí cuerpo una milésima hacia delante por la fuerza del impacto.

Luka sonrió; —Eres un ángel...

Sonreí acercando mí rostro al suyo con la intención de besarlo, él sin embargo me rechazó, bufé tomando su barbilla en mí mano; —El término correcto es un cuarto demonio —Me acerqué lentamente hasta dejar un beso sobre sus labios—. Y no te atrevas a esquivar mis labios nunca más.

—¿Que sentido tiene que sigas aquí?, Tú misma lo dijiste, lo quieres, entonces ve con él.

Me alegré de poder oír sus pensamientos, el enfado encerrado en cada una de sus palabras, y el temor a que cumpliese su pedido. Sonreí y me acomodé a besar su frente. Es un hombre tan complicado y simple a la vez.

—Si te dejo tu mueres, lo dijiste así. ¿Como cargaré en la conciencia tu muerte?

—Si te vas muero, si te lastimó también moriré, mí existencia estuvo condenada desde la primera vez que te vi.

Sonreí volviendo a acariciar su cabello; —No quiero volver con Adrien, ya que si bien lo quiero ya no será lo mismo entre nosotros...

_**Te podría hacer olvidar y desaparecer a esa niña entre ustedes**__. _Sus pensamientos llegaron a mí una vez más esta vez en forma de palabras en vez de sensaciones.

Reí levemente; —Si ese fuese el problema simplemente podría perdonarlo, pero el final estaba predicho entre nosotros —Él me miró con la expectativa de un niño—. Déjame un momento.

Reuní en mis pensamientos todas las imágenes que desencadenaron ese final esperado, pero no aceptado hasta encontrarme en esa situación. La noche que finalmente di todo por perdido, la misma noche que invoqué su presencia, el momento en que me rendí en sus brazos.

—Dime que no estás bromeando.

Reí levemente, me dispuse a besarlo una vez más; —Te lo dije, tus ojos nunca cambian... No importa que seguirías siendo atractivo.

Luka se aseguró de tomar mí nuca acercó la distancia faltante entre nosotros y en medio de nuestro beso nos giro cambiando de posición. Él ahora se encontraba sobre mí, aprisionado mis piernas entre las suyas, besándome con desesperación y desenfreno. Mis manos recorrieron lentamente su espalda desnuda, hinqué mis uñas en su piel recorriéndolo de manera descendente, él siseo, sin embargo, no aparto sus labios de los míos. Nos pensé en la cama sorprendiéndose cuando sentí las texturas de está debajo de mí.

Interrumpió nuestro beso, para deslizarse hacia mí cuello; —Parece que hubieses nacido para esto —Sonrió con malicia como si hubiese un significado oculto detrás de su afirmación—.

—Tal vez solo fui hecha para ti.

El rió; —¡Imposible! He robado tu destino y nunca me arrepentiré de ello.

Tomé su nuca volviendo a traerlo hacia mí, seguí besándolo con fiereza, el intento degustar mí boca... Es extraño como la vida siempre tiene una manera de cagar buenos momentos ya que los recientes recuerdos se me presentaron, reaccionando para alejarlo de mí.

—Debería lavar mí boca y dientes antes de algo como eso.

Dicho eso me dispuse a irme cuando él puso sus manos en mí cintura, levantando lentamente su remera hasta pasarla por sobre mí cabeza apartándola de mi cuerpo, recorrió mí piel desnuda tratándola como lo más valioso que pudo haber tocado jamás, se acercó a mí me tomo en sus brazos sentándonos a ambos, cubriéndome con sus alas, aire cálido recorrió mí cuerpo y sentí sus labios en mis sienes; —No puedo borrar tus recuerdos, si las marcas que él te dejó. Lo siento, ahora posees la magnífica memoria de un demonio, debido a mí.

Me abracé fuertemente a su espalda, respire su aroma, cerré mis ojos inundándome de la sensación que dejaba su presencia. Quise regresar al momento antes de atender la puerta, encontrarme en ropa interior y volver a estar recostados en su cama, allí donde entre sus brazos donde nunca debí salir, aunque aquello sea imposible, incluso para él. Suspire pesadamente entre sus brazos, solloce dejando salir con mis lagrimas aquello que me aquejaba, rasgue su espalda con mis uñas. Abrí mis ojos viéndolo en detalle, su maltratada piel entre mis dedos revelando heridas cauterizadas por el tiempo; deseaba tanto poder curar cada una de ellas, sus hombros con rasgaduras tal como si hubiese peleado con algo que tuviese garras, mis manos recorrieron su abdomen, encontrándome con esa heria que me saco el aliento, fingí que los dedos eran mis labios y presione en cada herida que tenia a la vista, lo sentí estremecerse y jadear.

_**Definitivamente naciste para esto, mi bella As... Marinette.**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**_siento que pasó demasiado tiempo desde mí última vez por aaqu. _pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso y por ello les dejo esté esperado capítulo, el que responde la pregunta que ustedes me han hecho muy seguido ¿Quien es As?. **

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

Su pensamiento llegó a mí, haciéndome incapaz de volver a esa demostración de cariño que estaba ofreciéndole, mis manos detuvieron su recorrido comenzando a dudar como nunca lo había hecho en su presencia y como debí hacerlo con Adrien. Enorgulleciendome de mí al saber que había aprendido algo de lo sucedido. Luka sonreía acercandose para besar mí cuello, repasando sus manos por mí cintura y mordisqueando ocasionalmente algo de mí piel, tan centrado en su tarea que no había notado mí malestar, he de admitir que aquello causo un doloroso malestar. El saber que todas sus acciones parecían enfocadas en mí sin embargo, parecíamos tan distantes uno del otro, él se encontraba adorando cada centímetro expuesto de mí piel y a mí entender algo entre ambos se había apagado.

Mis manos detuvieron su recorrido no pudiendo continuar, ni tampoco deseando hacerlo, mientras aquella duda estuviese anclada en mí, ya que ni podría permitirme la hipocresía de hacer algo viendo claramente que sus pensamientos no parecían estar enfocados en mí en este momento, nos volteé de imprevisto, sin poder mediar en nada más que sus palabras mismas que siquiera habían abandonado sus labios, sentada a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, me abstuve de tocar cualquier parte de él aunque hasta el roce involuntario de nuestras pieles o el simple movimiento de su vientre al respirar me invitase a hacer lo contrario. Conteniendo mis impulsos lo admire en detalle, como tan solo podía hacerlo cuando dormía, intentado captar alguna sensación o pensamiento que aclarase su anterior oración, esforzándome a mí máxima capacidad para asegurarme que no notase lo que estaba haciendo, centrándome en el éter o como había visto en una película extremadamente vieja en una pared de ladrillos. Al sentir la tensión ahora instalada entre nosotros su sonrisa mutó a una mueca de duda, frunció el ceño admirandome de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía. Nuestros ojos reflejaban inseguridad a la vez que confusión , tristeza y un vacío tan inmenso que parecía infinito, aquello me estremeció.

Aún así con aquello pesada sensación y el ambiente sobrecargado entre ambos no tenía el valor para hacer esa pregunta por temor a su respuesta, esperaba que fuese él quien rompiese el silencio temiendo que si eso no pasaba no sabría que hacer, cerré mis ojos no siendo capaz de soportar su intensa mirada. Lo sentí cambiar de posición, abrazarme y mientras estaba sentado con mí cuerpo sobre el suyo apoyar su barbilla en mí hombro.

—¿Qué te inquieta preciosa? —No respondí a lo que él comenzó a frotar mis brazos con suavidad—. ¿Hice algo mal? —El dolor disfrazado en su susurro hizo a mí corazón pesado—. ¿Ya lo notaste, cierto? —Suspiro—. Se que toda esta historia es imposible y por más que desee que esto funcione —Resoplo para luego reír con tristeza—. Los demonios no deseamos... ¿Que patético, cierto?. Ni siquiera eso tengo permitido hacer —Alejo sus manos de mí y beso con suavidad mí hombro—. Mari... —Tomo mí barbilla—. Mírame, por favor —Abri mis ojos con cautela y la imagen frente a mí amenazaba con quebrarme por completo—. ¿Cuando has decidido irte? —Pregunto como si el peso del mundo hubiese caído sobre sus hombros—.

Sus brazos cayeron a sus lados, tragué en seco ante su imagen de desolación ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Yo era capaz de herir a tal grado a un demonio?, A este hombre cada vez más humano que los que son llamados así, reprimiendo me al no ceder a estas profundas e irremediables ganas de abrazarlo, resoplé, tome su mentón para que me viese; —No pienso irme Luka —Admiti con calma y serenidad, queriendo que su estado se igualase al mío—. Sin embargo, debo hacerte una pregunta —Él asintió sin apartar su mirar del mío o sus manos que ahora estaban en mí cintura—. ¿Podría ver un pensamiento del que tú ni siquiera pareces ser consciente?.

Suspiro con alivio, sonrió con calma; —Se llama presagio de pensamiento, tú tienes es poder gracias a mí, es lo que usamos los demonios para preveer que acciones tomaremos, aunque no escuchado que podamos usarlo entre nosotros... —Tomo su barbilla con seriedad—. Definitivamente en algún momento deberíamos comparar habilidades.

Asentí dudando aun más ¿Podría creer en su palabra o aquello era una simple excusa? Y si fuese real, todavía surgía esa interrogante ¿Quien era ella?. La duda me perseguía como si se tratase de una pesadilla, me pesaba tal como lo haría estar llevando una pesada carga y tal vez de eso se trataba, dudar era llevar un peso extra que no estabas previniendo. Lo miré, no quería dudar de el, más temia el tener razón, deseaba obtener algo de seguridad, y me sentía vulnerable ya que no lo había hecho cuando aconteció lo de Adrien aún si me encontraba teniendo la viva memoria del nombre de ella, el cual había escapado de sus labios tantas veces entre sus demostraciones de cariño, sin embargo odiaría que algo así volviese a suceder con Luka. Deseaba poder aferrarme a una ínfima posibilidad de sentirme amada, como mujer —ya que tenía la consciencia de que mi familia y amigos sin duda lo hacían— o en realidad como nunca antes me había sentido. Algo que sin duda me hacía sentir diferente era el hecho de que en ningún momento me había sentido de está manera; amé a Adrien, eso puedo afirmarlo sin siquiera detenerme a sopesar opciones, en cambio Luka, me hace ser consciente de mí e hiperconsciente de él, incluso con una mirada puede dejarme sin respiración y con una sonrisa devolverme el aliento. Por ello no quisiera saber si él tiene otra mujer, preferiría ser egoísta y ciega creyendo que ambos vivimos en un mágico cuento. Sin embargo, se que los cuentos no son reales, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de la magia y algo que soporto menos que el dolor y la tristeza es el engaño.

Mire sus ojos perdidos mientras mí momento de reflexión pasaba, repase mí mano por su mejilla y supe que el momento había llegado; —¿Quién es As?

Me vió impactado y nervioso, a tal grado que una gota de sudor se hizo presente en su frente; —Ese fue un pensamiento consciente, no creí que fueses a oírlo —Admitio derrotado—.

—Ok, ¿Quien es As?

—Tambien podría ser un qué, no crees —Intento bromear—.

Fruncí el ceño; —Es improbable que cometieras una acto fallido con un que —Suspire—. Sabes, ya no importa —Me aparte de él, poniéndome en pie y encaminadome hacía la salida del cuarto—. Es obvio que no quieres hablar conmigo.

—¡Espera!. Te juro que no es lo que crees.

Me encogí de hombros girando para verlo; —Francamente no se si me importa —Voltee para seguir caminando—. ¿Puedo salir?, ¿Me dejarías salir?

—¡No! ¿¡Acaso estás loca!? —Se aproximó a mí tomando mis brazos y girandome para encontrarme con él—. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo. No puedo asegurar que no saldrás herida si traspasas mí sello.

Sonreí con tristeza; —¿Puedes asegurarlo ahora?

Vi la duda y desdicha en su mirada, apretó sus ojos cerrados y entrelazó su mano con la mía; —No hay otra mujer en la tierra, cielo o infierno mas importante que tú para mí.

—Entonces... Porque no me hablas... ¿Quien es ella?

—¿Podríamos continuar sin mencionarla?

Negué soltándome de su mano; —Creo que iré a hablar con Kagami, supongo que podemos fingir que nos agradamos.

—¡No vas a ir ahí con él! —Tomando mí muñeca con fuerza—.

Una nerviosa lágrima bajo por mí mejilla, me solté con brusquedad de su agarre; —¿Reconoces ese sentimiento? —Asintió aturdido—. Mírame y dime si lo ves reflejado en mí —Puse mi mano en la puerta del departamento—.

—No abras esa puerta, por favor… —Pidió intentando ocultar lo alterado que se encontraba, empuje el picaporte hacía abajo—. ¡De acuerdo! Astoreth, es el nombre que susurran mis pensamientos, es el acto fallido que quise cambiar con tu nombre.

Bufé, puse llave en la puerta y a brazos cruzados me dirigí al sofá; —Tengo un nombre, pero no responde mí pregunta.

Él como un perro regañado se acercó a mí, tomando asiento a mí lado; —No hay mucho que pueda decirte de ella.

—Algo debe haber si la mencionaste mientras te tocaba —Admití con molestía—.

Luka no tuvo mejor idea que sonreír en ese momento, a lo que yo lo golpee en el hombro poniéndome nuevamente en pie; —Eres un idiota…

—¿Sabes esa historia de Adán y Eva…? —Rompió el silencio con su voz apagada, asentí volviendo a sentarme a su lado—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando Satán y Dios se ponen de acuerdo son peor que un grano en el culo?

Reí; —No lo dijiste con esas palabras… hereje.

Posó sus manos en mí cintura y con un movimiento termino sentándome en su regazo; —Yo soy un hereje pero tu una pecadora ¿Qué haces sentada cómodamente en el regazo de un demonio? Y para colmo en paños menores.

Me vi, aseverando que una vez más estaba solo en ropa interior, cuestionándome _¿Cuándo esto se había vuelto tan habitual que no notaba el estar así?,_ Posó sus labios sobre mí clavícula, no hizo algún movimiento, no beso o lamió, sino que hizo presión allí justo donde podía sentirse mí pulso; —Quiero que continúes, quiero saber todo de ella.

Resopló, apartando sus labios de mí; —Así como Eva fue creada de la costilla de Adán, Astoreth fue creada de la mitad pura de mí Alma. Fue en el tiempo en que creía ser dominante de cielo e infierno, demasiado ego en mí juventud.

—¡No eres viejo! —Interrumpí como si aquello fuese un insulto hacía mí persona—.

Rio sin gracia; —Fui creado antes que a la tierra, dime tú si no soy viejo. Esto que ves es solo apariencia, y una muy extensa inmortalidad —Beso mí mejilla y sin que dijese nada continúo—. Astoreth vivió en el cielo mientras yo en el infierno, hasta que desquiciamos tanto a Dios como a Satán y fuimos relegados a la tierra —Tome su mano ya que cada vez se oía más decaído—. Nunca encontré a Astoreth, pero aún estando contigo y viéndote como la única mujer que vale la pena una parte de mí sigue buscándola, lamento si eso te causo alguna duda —Acaricio mí mejilla—. Para mí eres única Marinette.

Quisiera haber podido admirarlo por más tiempo, ya que cada una de sus facciones parecía fascinante a un grado indescriptible pero mí estómago decidió usar aquel momento para hacer un estruendoso sonido que nos hizo reír a carcajadas.

—¡Lo siento! —Aun riendo y tomando mí estómago—.

Él me tomo en brazos a estilo nupcial para luego bajarme delicadamente al suelo; —Bueno mí ángel —Chasqueo los dedos para aparecer sobre mí un largo y hermoso vestido blanco—.

Gire admirando mí vestido, sintiendo la suavidad del algodón en mis manos, admirando el largo, los detalles, la delicadeza del bordado y viendo que a pesar de su sencillez parecía algo único; —Un ángel y un demonio… ¿No es algo Cliché?

Asintió, sonrió tomando mí mano y me hizo girar mientras aquella cálida luz que me tocaba cada vez que el decidía hacer algún cambio en mi me cubría una vez más. Está vez un entallado vestido, con un pronunciado escote de tela de encaje se amoldaba a mí figura resaltando curvas y exuberancias que no sabía que tenía; —Mas bella que cualquier demonio —Silbó—. El rojo te sienta bien nena.

Sonreí atrayéndolo hacía mi para un beso, a la vez que sentía a la ropa cambiar una vez más en mí cuerpo, asegurándome de tener algo a mí gusto y que sabía me quedaría bien. Roce sus labios con los míos solo como una invitación, un mínimo encuentro que no creí fuese a ir más lejos, sin embargo él me tomo en sus brazos, nos deslizó al sillón donde nuestros labios no se separaron de los míos, dónde su lengua repaso estos pidiendo con ansias entrometerse en aquel cálido lugar. Dejé que continuará el beso tanto como si quisiera, adueñándose de cada recoveco de mí boca, degustándome a la vez que hacía lo mismo. Acariciando mí cintura y deteniéndose de todo movimiento para terminar el beso y ver mí atuendo.

Mí vestido rosa viejo de gasa y encaje se veía romántico y audaz. El escote redondeado mostrando mi clavícula, la caída recta y ondulante. Los detalles dorados, era una mezcla de ambos estilos que él me había mostrado adaptados a lo que sabía me luciría mejor; —¡Perfecta!, Eres tan perfecta cariño.

Suspiré empujándolo levemente para que se pusiera en pie, el sonrió tomando mí mano y obligándome a hacer lo mismo; —¡Gracias! —Sonrojándome ante su intensa mirada, miré sus ojos ahora tan llenos de vida y destellantes de luz que me obligaban a sonreír aunque en realidad no estuviese muy segura de hacerlo—. Antes que dejemos morir ESE tema —Él cerró los ojos sabiendo a lo que me refería y asintió—. ¿Ella es algo así como tu alma gemela?

Negó; —Ella es… según Dios y Satán quien evita que destruya el mundo, quien guarda oculto dentro de sí un poder tan grande que al unirse con el mío podríamos causar la extinción de todo —Resoplo—. Ellos no saben nada, solo tienen suposiciones de lo que hicieron. Ella es la mitad de mí, mi buena mitad, es todo lo que yo no soy ni seré.

Trague mis celos, sonreí y fingí no querer volver a retomar el tema, a pesar de que ese amargo sabor parecía haberse adherido a mis papilas gustativas. En resumen ya no tenía hambre, sus palabras tan dulces solo me hacían pensar que no estaban dirigidas a mí y aquello solo hacía que el ácido subiese cada vez más.


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Luka**_

He visto a los humanos evolucionar desde que fueron creados, los he tentado a perder la razón así como también los he dotado de fabulosos dones, he jugado con el libre albedrío como si se tratase de una partida de naipes, aprendí sus debilidades así como aquello que los hace diferente, los contemplé sufrir así como también he sido la causa de su sufrimiento. Se explicar aquello que les provoca dolor de manera sencilla y detallada, ya que mis siglos de experiencia se basaban en ello; claro, esencialmente, torturándolos y haciéndolos implorar por un final. No podía jactarme de haberlo sentido o saber si lo había hecho ya que aquello solo es una advertencia, algo que busca alertarte, un estremecimiento que te llama a tener cuidado, por su puesto al "gozar" de una existencia inmortal hacía caso omiso a aquello.

Mis conocimientos siempre rondaron alrededor de las claras ideas sobre como infringirlo; dañar a un ser de manera tortuosa y pausada aprovechándome de sus instintos de supervivencia para hacer perder la razón a cualquiera. Mí existencia cargaba con sangre, gritos de angustia y almas tan martirizadas que solo se distinguía en sus ojos el anhelo por una muerte que jamás volvería a alcanzarlas, aquellas circunstancias hace solo un tiempo atrás eran el motivo de mí orgullo. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía así, carecía de sentido el dolor de un humano, y me avergonzaba saber que había provocado tales cosas, más cuando aquella alma había cometido el error de toparse en el camino, miraba a Marinette a sabiendas de que ella había cometido el mismo error y que me condene el infierno pero no iba a ser la causa de su perdición, no si pudiera evitarlo. Esta vez me tocaba experimentar, aquella advertencia de que aún me encontraba con vida, no por un herida física sino por su mirada fija en la mía cargando decepción, tristeza, soledad y algo más... Quizás aquello era lo que hacía helar mí sangre, ese sentir oculto detrás de la oscuridad de su mirar, quería recordarme que solamente su decepción era con lo que podía lidiar, sus demás sensaciones dependían de ella. Aunque si fuese totalmente sincero diría que no hay nada más doloroso o frustrante que ver esa emoción firmemente arraigada en su mirada, misma que se encontraba reflejándome, haciendo obvia –si ya no lo era– que la culpabilidad de aquello era solamente mía. Era totalmente cierto que mis intentos por aplacar sus celos habían sido en vano, sin embargo no podía evitar decir aquello o volver esas palabras, no ahora que sabía la verdad sobre toda esa historia. Una verdad que ella sabría en su debido tiempo.

Me sentí devastado viendo el brillo de su mirar apagado contrastando con esa cegadora aura que la cubría, el temor y la protección hacía su ser hicieron eco en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, dándome la imperiosa necesidad de atraerla a mis brazos, reconfortarla físicamente aunque sabía que ella no lo permitiría en un momento como este. _Marinette lo lamento.._. La frase llegó hacía ella, lo supe porque su cuerpo vibró como si hubiese recibido un pequeña descarga, me sonrió con tristeza, sentimiento que iba más allá de lo que podía alcanzar a ver o lo que percibía. Sus hombros cayeron y su mirar se torno cansado. La pesadez del sinnúmero de eventos ocurridos está mañana la estaba afectando y mientras se veía mucho más que hermosa frente a mí se sentía sumamente inalcanzable. Así debió haberse mantenido, como un ser fuera de mí alcance, al que nunca debí atreverme a tocar. Ella habría continuado, estaría nuevamente en París... _En sus brazos_.

La conciencia de aquello me golpeó de manera física, ella estaría reunida con quién debe estar, con quién estaba destinada a ser. Mientras yo, miraría su crecimiento, la guardaría viéndola envejecer, tener su familia y jamás enterarme de su verdadero ser o el sabor de sus labios. Sus hombros cayeron, su rostro afligido me hería mas de lo que lo hizo la daga de Draven, el veneno corriendo en mis venas o el ataque de cualquier otro ser que hubiese arremetido contra mí en la antigüedad, examinó mí mirada sabía que me había oído, solo debía hacer la pregunta y estaría dispuesto a soltarla, dejarla continuar si ese era su deseo; —Ya no tengo hambre —su voz sonaba cansada, se apartó unos pasos de mí—. necesito estar sola, aunque sea un momento.

Esas últimas palabras eran el peor golpe que pudiese acertarme, ya que el estar sola significaba que no me necesitaba a su lado... y deseaba en demasía que necesite de mí compañía tanto como yo de la suya, tenerla a mí lado había dado esa calma que mí ser entero no sabía que necesitaba. Resoplé, tomé su mano entre la mía ansiando con todas mis fuerzas poder contarle el resto de la historia, recordándome en el mismo instante que ella era humana aunque tuviese mí sangre, alma... todo lo que pude darle, su descendencia seguía siendo la misma con la que fue creada, por ende sus reacciones eran impredecibles, sobre todo mientras mí poder y yo estemos a su lado. Me permití acariciar el aire que la rodeaba a sabiendas que todo el mundo estaría a sus pies si ese fuese su deseo. Sin embargo, ella es bondad, amor, empatía y luz; todo aquello que no seré nunca. No quiere ser provista de cosas materiales, sino de algo intangible, aquello que solamente puedo darle a medias a menos que esté seguro de poder hacerlo.

Todo carecería de sentido alguno si supiera la verdad, ella creería que nuestro encuentro fue planificado, cuando no era más que obra del destino, aquella aura intangible en la que no se me permitió creer sino hasta esta mañana. Aún si supiese que sería perfecto, porque ella lo es, cuando sus alas se desplegaron no hubo dudas... Ella es un ángel; sus plumas resplandecientes, prístinas, blancas su cuerpo impoluto, su fuerza, toda su reacción fue solo la confirmación de ello. Ella nunca podrá ser corrompida porque su interior es acendrado; demasiado para mí o para cualquier ser sobre infierno, tierra o el mismísimo cielo. Tan perfecta que aunque me esforzará hasta quebrar mis límites su alma ya tenía destino, uno que estaba atrasando por retenerla a mí lado, no importaría mí alma en su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encuentren, las mentiras no serían suficientes para retenerla y esos latidos que alimentan mí errático corazón no podían ser míos. Tal vez era tiempo de detener está fantasía... _Si tan solo hubiese dado con ella antes_. Negué ante mis instintos, a sabiendas que solo la hubiese dañado, ella no merecía ser dañada por nadie. En especial por mí, me juré ante sus lágrimas y mí frialdad, protegerla de que nadie más pudiese dañarla y heme aquí, siendo el culpable del cúmulo de lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar.

Besé el dorso de su mano, con el pensamiento de aquellas palabras que ella necesitaba oír; —Debes alimentarte o te debilitarás —La acerque a mí, girándola para abrazarme a su cintura por la espalda, siendo incapaz de ver sus ojos, mismos que habían sido un paraíso y ahora ocultaban una tormenta—. puedes estar enojada conmigo luego.

Ella suspiró; —No estoy enojada, solo... —Posó sus manos con delicadeza sobre las mías—. ¿Me amarás alguna vez, Luka? —Su tono suplicante no paso desapercibido—.

Besé su nuca y la abrace con más fuerza, sabiendo que mí respuesta solo nos haría distanciarnos más; —Podría darte una respuesta ambigua o decirte lo que quieres escuchar pero te advierto que cualquiera de las opciones sería mentira —Apoyé mí frente contra su nuca—. ¿Quieres la verdad? —Susurré con el aliento rozando su piel, notando como ella se estremecía ante aquello. La sentí asentir y proseguí—. No puedo amarte —Afirmé de manera tajante. Su reacción fue la que había predicho, comenzó a forcejear conmigo queriendo que la soltase, yo no cedí ante aquello, por mí creciente egoísmo, no la iba a dejar apartarse—. No sé de amor, Marinette. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no tengo noción de ello? —Solté mí agarre sobre ella y me alejé un par de pasos—. ¿Tú me amas?

Ella dudo un momento, sentí a su corazón detenerse y continuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, suspiró y la sentí negar. Otra vez esa sensación me atravesó, una especie de molestia, acompañada por una garganta que parecía haber olvidado como hablar, suspiré viendo al éter. Me vio con un sin fin de preguntas que no iba a formular, abrazándose a sí misma, notando que ahora el calor de mí cuerpo ya no la cobijaba, asintió a la nada y tomo sus sienes entre sus manos; —¡No lo sé! —Gritó con frustración—. ¿Bien? ¿¡Es lo que querías oír!?

Negué con una sonrisa comprensiva, si había algo que no quería era este muro que lentamente se alzaba entre nosotros; —Mari, ven —Pedí aplacando mis nervios, estirando mí mano hacia ella—. Por favor, voltea —Sus ojos se hallaban enrojecidos, a punto de desbordar... _Dios, si que estás castigándome, prefería la muerte a soportar está situación un minuto más_—. No te he exigido nada, no voy a forzarte a decir algo que no sientes, conmigo no debes alterarte, sabes bien que me rendiría a tus pies si lo pidieses, sin embargo contéstame… ¿Qué es el amor para ti?

Su mirada se encontró con la mía, sus manos temblaban, toda su fragilidad me hacía sentir impotente, ya que no podía hacer nada en este momento para recuperar esa sonrisa que tanto admiraba, acaba de cavar una fosa entre ambos tan profunda que ninguno de los dos podría cruzar a pie. _Tal vez hubiese sido mejor una mentira mientras siguieras sonriendo._

—¡No! —Respondió a mis pensamientos—. ¡No me mientas nunca! —Acercándose unos pasos a mí—. sin importar lo doloroso que sea, siempre la verdad es mejor.

—No lo es, si estamos a esta distancia —Señalando el espacio entre ambos—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué buscas en tu pareja ideal? ¿Qué necesitas que jure? ¿Qué más puedo ofrecerte? ¿Importa tanto que te amé, cuando soy capaz de entregarte todo de mí? ¿Mí amor es más importante que mí rendición ante tí? —Estire mí mano hacía ella implorando en silencio que la tomase y se acercara a mí, ella no se acercó a mí—. Me entregué por completo a tus manos, te ofrezco mí fidelidad eterna, así como ese torrente incontrolable de celos que forma parte de mí. Te entregué la posibilidad de destruirme con solamente dar un paso en dirección opuesta, ¿Acaso eso no basta? —Ella se acercó un par de pasos más—. Pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás, te aseguro que si no es parte de este mundo lo hallare para ti.

Finalmente una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, clavando un puñal en mí corazón, haciéndome notar que el dolor mental también podría ser físico; —¿Y si no quiero nada de lo que puedas darme? —Preguntó con la voz contenida—.

Suspiré con la conciencia de que esté tal vez era el final del juego, me alejé de ella unos pasos, no me atreví a mirarla, me inste a recordarme mí necesidad de respirar, mientras pensaba las palabras exactas para culminar está tortura, resoplé sabiendo que no quería decir nada de aquello y obligándome de todos modos a hacerlo; —Si es así... La puerta está abierta. Yo no voy a retenerte... Eres libre _Mon bel ange,_ siempre lo haz sido.

Aquellas palabras que salieron de mí boca fueron un castigo para mí cuerpo y estaban sofocándome, mí cuerpo perdía una batalla que no sabía estaba luchando; mí garganta parecía haberse cerrado como si tratase de tragar algo del doble de su tamaño. Su rostro apagado era la confirmación de que tal vez toda esta historia solo fue algo que había forzado en ella. Me retire hacía la habitación sin pensar en si ella seguía mis pasos más sabiendo que no lo haría, oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe. Mí errático corazón apagó sus latidos de manera gradual, me rendí hacía lo inevitable, ella había tomado una elección en la cual no estaba incluido. Tuve el instinto de perseguirla detenerla en el pasillo y usar mí cuerpo para tentarla a volver a mí, pero ¿De que serviría? ¿Qué me haría diferente a Draven si tratase de manipularla? Descontando que quería que eligiera estar conmigo, no que lo hiciera a ciegas _¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan blando? _Todo lo que quería estaba al alcance de mí mano y no me atrevía a tomarlo, no usaría la fuerza como lo había echo incontables veces antes ni la hipnotizaría, _esperaría como el perro abandonado en el que me convertí. Mí ama volvería por mí, si después de lo ocurrido seguía queriéndome a su lado_. Me tumbe sobre la cama, mirando hacía el techo, cerré mis ojos contando los latidos del corazón, rogando que el mundo entero desapareciese de mis sentidos. Quise ser un robot para tener la capacidad de auto destruirme, aún sabiendo que ese poder era suyo. _¡Qué crédulo había sido! _Su pureza nunca coincidiría con mí oscuridad, miré hacía el techo, sonriendo con amargura; —¡Eres sádico! ¿Planeaste todo esto cierto?... El que ella se cruzará conmigo, el que fuese mí debilidad... ¿Sabes hay cosas más productivas, eficaces y rápidas para destruirme?... _Que idiota._.. Tú me _creaste_ ¡Deberías saberlo!.

Reí con amargura con la certeza de que _ÉL_ no se rebajaría a contestarme.

—Sabes que no puedo cometer suicidio, ya que de hecho no estoy vivo y no puedes matar a algo que ya no tiene vida —Reí como si pudiese ver su confundido rostro—. sin embargo, te pido que te deshagas de mí, antes de sentir su ausencia, antes de que mí cuerpo comience a destruirse partícula a partícula, antes de sentir más dolor.

El aire se sintió pesado, el negruzco y conocido humo lleno la habitación, la bombilla de luz explotó y para culminar su acto una asquerosa carcajada rompió el silencio, no tenía el ánimo para lidiar con él; —El no nos escucha, no importa cuánto implores estás hablando hacía la nada… y ¿Escuché bien? Te rindes… ¿Estás entregándomela entonces?

Rodé los ojos; —Tus actos circenses aburren —Bostece—. ¿Que haces aquí? —Espete con cansancio—. Ni siquiera tendrías que poder estar aquí adentro ¿Nadie te advirtió sobre meterte en terreno de un demonio?

Draven rio; —Tu sello no sirve si no están juntos, lo sabes. —Respondió con fingida sapiencia—.¿Te consideras un demonio, lamentándote y pidiendo tu muerte?... —Portando una sonrisa siniestra—. Podría ayudarte con ello si es tu deseo —Portando su prominente espada, la cual brillaba con el poder de las almas atrapadas en ella—. Ella anhela tu sangre... —Pasando su asquerosa lengua por el filo de su arma—.

Reprimí una mueca de asco, troné mí cuello, bufé y me eleve sobre la cama alcanzando suficiente espacio para desplegar mis renegridas alas; —¡No deberías meterte en los asuntos de los demás! O ¿Acaso tienes tanto tiempo libre como para acosarme...? —Sonreí mostrando mis colmillos—. ¿Debería hablar con Lucifer sobre esto? —Gruñí—.

El rio haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras; —Tal vez, así puedes contarle respecto a tu mascota... Te aseguro que estará muy feliz —Afirmo de manera burlesca—.

—Me aburres, tengo asuntos más importantes por atender. ¡Lárgate! A menos que quieras conocer mí verdadero poder —Hice girar una bola de energía en mí mano—.

Draven bostezo; —No necesito conocer tu poder cuando se de tus debilidades.

—¡No tengo debilidades! —Haciendo a la bola de energía desaparecer—.

Sonrió de lado; —Corrección, no tenías.

Gruñí con la fiereza de una bestia; —Tal vez el estar con ella me da más poder del necesario.

—Creería en tus palabras si ya no fuese virgen, si te hubieses atrevido a tomarla —Sonrió con malicia—. Te muestras débil Astaroth... O quizás ya no te atraen las mujeres —Rio con cinismo—. Admito que las humanas no elevan los ánimos de nadie... Pero creí que ese era el motivo para protegerla... O quizás lo que quieres es una "amiguita" para hablar de tus amores frustrados —Tomo mí talón y me halo hacía la cama poniendo su peso sobre mí—. La verdad, niño bonito, no me costaría nada destrozar ese apretado trasero tuyo —Tomando mí mentón entre sus manos y acercando su rostro al mio—. ¿Qué dices si nos divertimos un rato?

Sonrei con sumision , volví la energía a mí cuerpo, presione su pecho para alejarlo y llame a la misma nuevamente dejándola salir sobre su cuerpo; —Si me gustasen los demonios, créeme tendría mejor gusto.

—Oh si tu pequeña mascota parece dulce… ¿Tal vez debería probar con ella?

Me enfurecí, más no deje que se notará, no le daría nada más contra mí; —Entiendo que con tu rostro ni siquiera un dinosaurio te querría por compañero, ¿Tan necesitado estás?... Creí que alguien como tú tendría trucos para conseguir lo que quiere.

Sonrió como si le hubiese dado la clave a todos sus problemas; —Tienes razón… puedo conseguir todo ¡El mundo está a mí alcance! ¡Puedes quedarte con tu insípida virgen… por el momento.

Rodé los ojos; —Tus amenazas no me afectan. Además una virgen vale más por si misma que por los deseos que tengas de poseerla. Su pureza puede ser nuestra perdición o nuestra mayor fuerza... ¿Qué crees que es ella de mí?

—Obviamente nada bueno si estás pidiendo tu muerte.

Reí efusivamente; —¿Me crees tan idiota? Tú aroma es asquerosamente perceptible... Quería que aparecieses, así podría destruirte con mis manos.

—Inténtalo, principito —Me incito con sus manos—. Estoy esperándote.

La energía lleno mis manos, la furia fluyó por mis venas, mí consciencia pendía de un hilo mientras me aseguraba de concentrar la energía circundante en la luz que sostenían las manos, sonreí con superioridad. Él esperó al otro lado de la habitación seguro de su poder aparentando aburrimiento, me preparé para soltar la energía en mí mano derecha cuando sentí al aroma cambiar, no lo reconocí sino hasta que la misma me abandonó y en un parpadeo descubrí con horror que no era ya Draven a quién se dirigía mi poder. Intenté atraerlo hacia mí nuevamente pero ya era tarde.

No pude gritar para advertirle, no pude atraer mí fuerza, no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello que ya estaba hecho.


	16. Capítulo 15

Siseé ante el estruendoso sonido, volteé hacía la puerta del departamento tal vez con la esperanza de que esta se abriese, él viniera tras de mí, me abrazase e hiciera que todas mis dudas se disparan, sin embargo, la misma que se diluyó como los granos de un reloj de arena marcando un segundo más. El sonido del azote que le di a la madera se extendió en un eco por el pacifico pasillo, miré a los lados por la vergüenza de lo sucedido, esperando que nadie hubiese oído ese sonido, mismo que me hacía ver como una criatura de corta edad concluyendo uno de sus berrinches sin obtener lo que quería, pues así me sentía como si aquello que exigía fuera risible, sin embargo en el fondo de mí entendía no era así.

_¿Quien no quiere ser amado?_

Sabía que reclamar amor no era el camino correcto, menos después de un lapso tan breve de tiempo. Mis pensamientos divagaban en diferentes direcciones; las que exigían una respuesta suya y las otras que creían que las mismas debían venir de mí_; ¿Porqué me resultaba importante saber que él me amaba?¿Cuál era realmente mí anhelo?¿A que respondía ese calambre muscular que impedía mí avance lejos de él? _Repase la yema de mis dedos por la puerta, intentando encontrar razones para alejarme más, entendiendo a su vez que no importaban las excusas nada sería suficiente para realizar aquella acción. Al menos no mientras mí garganta se mantuviese cerrada y angustia viva amenazara colarse hasta lo más recóndito de mis huesos dando origen a una sensación de frío que era compatible con su ausencia, no comprendía aún si era por el _regalo_ que me había dado o existía una conexión más allá; más terrenal, mundana y complicada. Suspire al recordar sus preguntas; aquellas que aún no podía responder, las cuales se presentaban ante mí como acusaciones que gozaban repitiéndose alrededor con molesta insistencia.

_¿Qué quieres de mí? _

_¿Qué buscas en tu pareja ideal? _

_¿Qué necesitas que jure? _

_¿Qué más puedo ofrecerte? _

_¿Importa tanto que te amé, cuando soy capaz de entregarte todo de mí? _

_¿Mí amor es más importante que mí rendición ante tí?_

Sus palabras me herían, mí pecho se encontraba comprimido y mis inestables emociones me recordaban el dolor con el que se pintaban sus palabras. La desesperanza con las que fueron dichas y su penetrante mirada que lucia vacía.

_Me entregué por completo a tus manos, te ofrezco mí fidelidad eterna, así como ese torrente incontrolable de celos que forma parte de mí. Te entregué la posibilidad de destruirme con solamente dar un paso en dirección opuesta, ¿Acaso eso no basta?. _

Mis acciones me mortificaban, no había pasado una hora siquiera de lo ocurrido pero sabía que no había actuado de la manera correcta, ahora que podía ver la situación con calma su tristeza y desesperación me golpeaba con su última frase. Él intento sobornarme, utilizando hasta el último método para retenerme a su lado.

_Pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás, te aseguro que si no es parte de este mundo lo hallare para ti._

Estaba cegada por mis sentimientos, embravecida por su falta de reacción y enojada conmigo misma por la determinación que iba a tomar, desestime cualquier intento suyo siendo lo más cruel que pude, como me arrepentía de eso ahora, hubiese vuelto las palabras amo si tuviese una nueva oportunidad... Si tan solo tuviese un ápice de confianza en si hubiese visto la hipocresía tras esas palabras, la falsedad oculta a plena luz, hubiese sabido que mientras daba un paso hacía delante estaba partiendo me en dos, que si hubiese untando retenerme no estaría delante de esta puerta en este pasillo vacío.

Creía imposible el variar de mis emociones, más aquí estaba arañando la madera como si fuese fácil deshacerme de la pintura, embriagada con las mismas necesidades de huir como de reingresar y esconderme bajo sus alas dónde me sentía tanto débil como protegida en igual medida, las situaciones vividas hoy colmaron mí paciencia y él estaba allí para soportar todos mis desplantes. Ahora mientras respiraba de manera pausada y pensaba en la situación podía admitir que deseaba; ansiando de tal manera estar a su lado que esta simple distancia podría haberse contado en kilómetros en vez de pasos, el pasillo se hacía infinito y la puerta frente a mí no se sentía cercana, necesitaba volver a él. No me importaba si fuese su ceño fruncido o su sonrisa lo que me recibiera, solo quería encontrarme con su mirada, ese mirar profundo que al observarme con fijeza parecía desnudar mí alma, sonreí ante el pensamiento sabiendo que mí intuición no debía estar lejos de sus intenciones.

Me instaba a tener valor, ya que mí maldito orgullo empujaba mis pasos en la dirección contraria, mis sienes impactaron contra la madera, sintiendo la pintura de la misma finalmente enterrarse debajo de mis uñas. Los temblores del cuerpo aseveraban de manera física la debilidad de mí determinación ya que mis ansias de huir estaban ganando la partida.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

_¿Acaso estoy condenándolo por ser sincero?_

_¿Por no decir las palabras que ansiaba escuchar?_

_¿Por no mentirme?_

_¿Por decirme de aquella persona o por no soportar el hecho de que no soy la primera en despertar su interés?_

_¿Mis celos eran suficiente justificativo para que él sufriera mí ausencia?_

El temor se apoderó de mí ante el pensamiento de aquello; él no tenía la culpa de mis propias inseguridades, sin embargo aquí estaba recargada fuera de la puerta del departamento fingiendo; poder alejarme, huir de él, de mis sentimientos... Mí cabeza y pecho dolían, los latidos de mí corazón solo hacían que cada parte de mí se resquebrajara, mis ojos seguían escociendo por esas lágrimas que me negaba a dejar salir, golpeé mí frente contra la puerta, mí mano se posicionó en el pomo, tomé una prolongada respiración para intentar darme el valor de volver a entrar, enfrentarme con él aceptando mis consecuencias y sobre todo instarme a no correr a sus brazos en cuanto lo viera. Tenía temor de lo que implicaba toda esta situación, no quería admitirme que estaba demasiado metida en la situación como para poder alejarme. Cada célula de mí piel lo reclamaba como nunca antes había reclamado nada, llenaba cada uno de mis pensamientos y sentía que el calor de mí cuerpo no era suficiente para sostenerme ahora, me faltaba su calidez, su aroma; la admisión de eso me hacía estremecer. Temía a lo desconocido de esta nueva situación, más me reprendí a tener valor y enfrentarme a este nuevo estadio de mí vida. Suspire, gire el pomo con determinación y supe que universo estaba contra mí cuando fui interrumpida.

Una contenida risa se encargo de evitar que siguiera divagando; —Veo que tú... —Pude sentir a los pensamientos correr por su mente, enfocados en mí relación con Luka, orquestando diferentes escenarios y situaciones risibles al igual que imposibles. Sin embargo para ella firmemente solidas y nada descabelladas, vi en su mirar esa palabra que moría por echarme en cara, aunque me sorprendió percibir que le molestaba más, aparentemente, la única que se atrevía a decir—. Mejor no le pongamos un nombre para no avergonzar a tus padres —Rio con cinismo, esperando que aquello me molestará—. Dejémoslo en _¿"pareja"?_, le gusta consentirte.

Gire mí cuerpo con fastidio, arañando por última vez la puerta, intentando calmarme de alguna manera, pose mis ojos en ella. Kagami vestía un ajustado corsé negro con detalles en encaje, sobre este una falda corte sirena que acentuaba sus curvas y la hacía ver terriblemente incómoda, aquellas ropas y disposiciones tenían la firma _**Agreste**_ por dónde las mirases aún si no eran precisamente producto de **Gabriel**. El observarla me hizo rememorar por un instante las salidas con Adrien; siempre callada, formal, correcta y tan maleable como una muñeca, exactamente la imagen que daba la persona frente a mí, me compadecí un momento de su fingida sonrisa, de su actual situación ya que no era fácil caminar tras la sombra de él, solo para recordar que ella se había metido en esa situación por sus propios medios.

Resoplé, dirigí mí mirada hacia ella y sonreí; —¿Te importa?

Pareció afectada por mí calma, se encogió de hombros, tomo la correa dorada de su ostentoso y pequeño bolso como si aquello fuese a darle seguridad; —Eres tú la que está arrastrando el nombre de tu familia por los suelos con tu actitud.

Hice una reverencia burlona; —Ilústrame, por favor.

Ella rodó los ojos; —¡Como si no lo supieses! Es tan obvio lo que pasa tras las puertas de ese departamento —Señalando la puerta detrás de mí con una mirada envidia disfrazada de disgusto—.

_¿Porque tendría envidia de mí cuando ella había sido la que se había metido bajo las sábanas con mí novio?. _Sonreí con sorna fingiendo que la intriga no me molestaba; —¡Oh!, ¿En serio?. Pues dime tú, por qué yo no lo entiendo.

Sus tacones resonaron en el pasillo, camino a mí dirección, posicionándose a centímetros de mí; —Vamos Marinette, admítelo —En tono burlón—. Es tan obvio que él "_te cobijo en sus brazos_" cuando saliste de aquí, y aún lo es más los medios de pago para su gratitud —Tomo mí mentón con brusquedad reclamando mí atención—. ¿Cuantas veces tuviste que "_pagarle_" antes de que te dejará salir?.

Reí a carcajadas teniendo conciencia de que cada palabra desbordaba envidia, me separé de ella empujándola hacía su lado del pasillo, su equilibrio no era bueno sobre ese par de tacones, sonreí; —No es de tu incumbencia.

Ella frunció los labios antes de proseguir; —Por lo visto demasiadas, ya que la ropa que llevas puesta es de calidad.

Sonreí con suficiencia, no pudiendo tragarme más aquella emoción que la sobrepasaba; —¿Envidia?

Ella rio, aunque por un instante su cuerpo se tenso al verse descubierta; —¿De ti? ¡Eso es ridículo! —Caminó hacía mí con firmeza—. Podría quitártelo también si así me apetece, santurrona.

Reí con gracia; —¿Prostituta o santurrona? Elige Kagami, pero no equivoques, te lo advierto.

Sonrió con cinismo; —¿Estás amenazándome? —Rio— ¿Qué podrías hacerme tú?

Sonreí, levantando mis manos con fingida inocencia; —Solo estoy advirtiéndote ¿Acaso eres tan tonta que no entiendes la diferencia?

—¿Tú conoces la diferencia entre fantasía y realidad? Por que te aseguro que ese hombre solo está jugando contigo.

—Awww, ¿Ahora estás preocupada por mí? ¿Porqué no vuelvan a lastimarme? —Reí avanzando contra ella, acorralándola contra la pared—. Ya nada puede lastimarme.

Su mirada se hallaba cargada de odio, acompañando esas emociones negativas que había ocultado por tanto tiempo; —Lo repito, podría quedarme con él si lo quisiera... No tendría problema con hacer un trío —Ella mordió su labio inferior, llenando mis pensamientos de sus sucias fantasías—. Un trío con dos hombres que te interesan... La sola mención de eso me excita.

Contuve las arcadas, me pare firmemente actuando como si no estuviese afectada, me aparte de ella y de ese empalagoso perfume que destilaba; —A diferencia de lo que fue con Adrien, confío en él.

—La confianza no va a servir de mucho contra mis trucos —Me guiño un ojo acercándose para susurrar a mí oído—. Cosas que una virgen como tú nunca va a saber.

—¿Ahora soy virgen? —Con sarcasmo—. ¡Tu discurso ha cambiado tanto que me siento pérdida!

Ella bufó; —Esta conversación no va a ningún lado, siento como si fueras una niñita que se acerca al peligro y no puede verlo.

—¿Yo soy la niñita? ¿No eres tú la que está falta de argumentos?

—¡Tú!, Mojigata, Santurrona, ¡Virgen! Y además de todo estúpida... La confianza ciega no es buena consejera.

—Lo mismo digo...

Rio; —¿Crees que confío en Adrien?, Esta probado que él no es digno de confianza.

—Nunca lo mencioné, él te importa demasiado, ¿Cierto?. Querrías confiar en él. ¿Pero quién confiaría en alguien que engaño a su ex?

Su semblante cambió y ella parecía afectada por mis palabras, finalmente había dado en el clavo; —¡Cállate! —Gritó cubriendo sus oídos—.

Separé las manos de su rostro; —Mira, el asunto es sencillo. Ya ganaste, te escogió sobre mí y por mí parte él no es algo que siquiera me importe... En cambio —Confiaba en Luka, sentía su cercanía conmigo en cada parte de mí ser, podía estar segura que estar con ella era lo último que haría, sin embargo aún así no pude contener el brote de rabia que me atacó; —No tientes a tu suerte, en cuanto una mirada tuya este dirigida a él —Señalando la puerta cerrada—. Lo pagarás, No pondrás un dedo sobre alguien que amo —La conciencia de esas tres letras calo hondo en mí pecho sintiendo como si realmente hubiese sido flechada con ese conocimiento, sonreí con nervios ante aquel descubrimiento—. O en verdad me conocerás...

Ella pareció atemorizarse unos segundos bajo mí mirada, para luego sacudir sus ideas desestimando aquello y continuar lanzando su veneno cual si se tratase de una serpiente; —Ya perdiste en eso, o ¿Ahora tienes mala memoria? —Con sorna.

Sonreí con suficiencia, sintiéndome fuerte solo por saber aquello de mí, sin importarme que él aún no sintiese lo mismo, confiaba en mí para lograr ese objetivo, reduje una vez más la distancia entre nosotras y susurré a su oído; —¿Nunca pensaste que fue demasiado fácil? O tal vez creíste que en verdad te dejaría ganar si me importara —Su determinación vaciló—. Hermosa y tonta Kagami —Golpee su nariz con mis dedos—. ¡Cuídate! En realidad no sabes de lo que soy capaz para proteger aquello que me importa.

Ella fingió reír a carcajadas como si mis palabras no la hubiesen afectado; —¿Ahora me dirás que Adrien, tu primer amor, aquel con el que ibas a casarte no te importaba? ¡Ni tu podrías creerte tal mentira!... Es obvio que sientes algo por él aún.

Suspiré, acomode mí cabello y la mire por última vez; —¿Ahora haces comedia? Adrien fue mucho para mí, hasta qué dejo de serlo, deberías aprender a superar el pasado. Yo pude continuar. Por ello te digo... —Ella me observo con horror, por lo que continúe—. Atrévete a respirar en dirección a Luka y lo averiguaras.

Me gire para volver al departamento, salir sin él había sido una mala idea. Vi a Kagami bufar y cerrar la puerta tras ella de la misma manera que acababa de hacerlo yo, me negaba a creer que me había visto u oído tan infantil. Negué riendo, volviendo mis pasos de mejor humor a esa puerta que había admirado por casi dos horas. El aire cambio volviéndose viciado, un aroma rancio y podrido se filtro por mis fosas nasales, más desagradable y vomitivo que aquellas imágenes de las fantasías de Kagami.

—Realmente heriste el ego de esa chica —La voz grave, estruendosa y desagradable resonó en el pasillo antes de poder ver su imagen—.

Mí respiración se detuvo, me sentí debilitada, quería huir pero no podía hacerlo; —Draven...

El rió con gracia; —¿Así que haz notado el alcance de mí poder?

—Yo... No se supone que tu... No... Puedes... —Mi voz temblaba aunque no quería que lo hiciese—.

Él bostezó, cerró su mano, me sorprendió al sentir que mí boca lo seguía; —Te oías tan segura de tu misma y ahora... Solo eres un montón de piernas flojas y tartamudeos. Es realmente una lástima que mí presencia te deje así —Se acercó a mí, tomo mí cabello entre sus dedos enredándolo para luego tomarme bruscamente por la nuca y acercarme a él, dónde podía sentir su pútrido aliento. Aspiró mí aroma—. Interesante... No hueles a él y tampoco a humana... Sin embargo eres... —Su lengua toco mí mejilla y aunque era asco lo único que sentía no podía moverme—. Totalmente tentadora.

Quise alejarme, grite; —No deberías poder estar aquí.

Sonrió de manera aterradora; —Inocente... El sello no sirve si no están juntos.

—¡Estamos juntos! —Me quejé, el rio ignorando mis palabras—.

No podía quedarme allí, cayendo bajo sus trucos cuando sabía que era más fuerte, tenía más fuerza ahora que lo que nunca antes tuve. Sentí a la energía en el ambiente, para luego centrarme en mí interior, respire tan hondo como las invisibles ataduras de Draven me permitieron, la dejé fluir atravesándome, recorriéndome y finalmente liberándome ante los atónitos ojos de ese demonio. Abrí la puerta del departamento con rapidez cerrándola detrás de mí, ya no podía sentirlo retenerme, ni oler su apestoso aroma, sonreí con la conciencia de que este era mí lugar.

No pude disfrutar de la tranquilidad porque lo que me recibió en aquel lugar al que consideraba mí refugio fue una serie de extraños sonidos, tales no coincidían con lo que conocía o en otras palabras con lo que confiaba no podría suceder, los mismos me dirigieron hacía el cuarto que compartíamos con Luka. Perdí la estabilidad en mis piernas, mis manos temblaban y mientras no quería dar crédito a la situación me encontré teniendo un dejavú, todo volvía a mí una vez más aplastando a aquellos esfuerzos que había hecho para superar mis inseguridades. Me plante en el marco de la puerta como había sucedido hacía unas semanas atrás, me mantuve inerte a pesar de que no quería tener que soportar estas sensaciones de nuevo. Respire hondo, tanto como pude hasta que mí estómago dolió por la sobrecarga de aire, queriendo que sea irreal lo que estaba viendo; pequeñas alas parecidas en textura y color a las de un murciélago, cabello corto rojo fuego, una espalda totalmente tatuada, una curvilínea y delgada mujer sin una prenda encima brincaba sobre el cuerpo de alguien que se encontraba acostado. Él me vio, con una mirada que había reconocido antes, una sonrisa grotesca adornaba su precioso rostro, las manos en las caderas de su compañera…

_¿Qué miras?_

_¿Acaso quieres unirte?_

Las palabras de Adrien, volvían a sonar en mí memoria, aunque ahora no era su voz la que las pronunciaba, retrocedí un par de pasos ante la inadmisible imagen y al dolor en las sienes que el evento provocó en mí. No quería obligarme a creerlo, aún si la voz en mí cabeza subía el volumen de los gemidos y jadeos, el aire denso y cálido, el aroma de sus pieles compartidas, todo aquello volvía al ambiente denso y se hacía difícil el poder respirar, me estaba ahogando doblemente. La situación me obligó a querer correr, alcanzar la puerta y dejar toda esta pesadilla muy lejos. Llegué a la puerta rindiéndome, mis rodillas tocaron el suelo, cubrí mis oídos, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y quise esconderme, sabiendo que no había otro lugar al que ir, al borde de un ataque de pánico, tomé mí muñeca puse un dedo sobre mis venas intentando concentrarme más allá de mis latidos, en aquella efímera conexión que compartíamos, deseche los deseos de huir así como los de regresar a ese cuarto y usar mí fuerza sobre ellos. Me concentre en las similitudes, instándome a calmarme, apreté las manos con fuerza a mis lados, me pude en pie acercándome un paso más, y entre mis nebulosos pensamientos lo supe, esa verdad colgando sobre mí cabeza frente a mis narices.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Hace 15 Capítulos atrás no pensaba en que este día llegaría, es más siquiera sabía que está historia tomaría este rumbo hace tres capítulos atrás. Sin embargo, me pareció que él también debía tener su momento. Hoy les traigo el punto de vista de Draven.**

* * *

_**Draven**_

Extendí mis brazos hacia el techo, haciendo vibrar desde el comienzo hasta el final de mí columna, troné el cuello, muñecas y cada uno de mis dedos, estire los brazos a mis lados haciendo girar mis omóplatos, intenté mover mis piernas no pudiendo hacerlo, miré hacía abajo con desprecio, moví mis piernas quitándome de encima aquellos cuerpos que creyeron obtener más de mí de lo que estaba dispuestos a darles, me puse en pie haciendo rodar cama abajo a algún idiota que decidió tomarme como colchón. Moví los dedos de mis pies, me pare en la punta de estos y baje, estire mis piernas deteniéndome a mirar mis aposentos llenos de mis compañeros de la noche anterior. Mí cama no era más que un amontonamiento de cuerpos, unos sobre otros, compartiendo su desnudez y algunas cicatrices causadas por mis garras, observe las mismas aseverando que necesitarían una limpieza profunda, intente prestar más atención a mí entorno, el suelo estaba igual que mí cama a excepción de un camino libre que se dirigía a mí baño. Arrugue la nariz ante el aroma de los fluidos mezclados; sangre, heces y demás, sería más fácil prender fuego todo el lugar a limpiarlo, palmee el aire con fuerza para alertarlos.

Haciendo uso de mí atemorizante voz me inste a hablar al ejército de somnolientes; —Tomare una ducha, cuando regrese no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes aquí, quien se quede pagará las consecuencias de sus actos —Advertí tras cerrar la puerta tras de mí—.

Podía oír como aquellos corrían de lado a lado de la habitación, seguramente intentando no perder ninguna de sus posesiones, algún idiota querría tomar las mías y lo pagaría era un evento cotidiano que sucediera aquello, así como también el que fuera en su búsqueda y lo desollara vivo, sonreí ante la esperanza de aquello. Bostece hacía el espejo, me veía demacrado, esos idiotas se habían alimentado de mí energía, cliquee el botón dorado a un lado del interruptor de la luz;

—Úrsula, limpia mí cuarto y prepara el desayuno doble especial. Haz que cada uno de ellos pague su cuota, si falta algo lo sabré.

No permití una replica, nunca lo hacía; mis órdenes siempre resultaban absolutas, ella lo sabía, todos mis esclavos lo sabían. Entendían las consecuencias de su desobediencia y el temor de caer de mí gracia era lo que los hacía tan dóciles. ¡_Benditos_ humanos! ¡_Bendita_ humana y _Bendito_ Astaroth! ¡Que la gracia de dios los alcance pronto! Desearía que Satanás ascendía, ese _santificado_ descienda y terminen su contienda sin necesidad de involucrar a esos insípidos humanos ¿Cuántos _soldados_ deben perder en sus manos para entender que su existencia solo es un estorbo?. Todos mis pensamientos culminaban siempre en el mismo lugar y detestaba aquello, me asqueaba perder un alma de mí lista y odiaba más que está estuviese protegida por el poder de uno de los nuestros y no solo eso, sino que ESE sea el ser que más aborrezco de toda la existencia.

Hacía semanas que no tenía algo verdaderamente interesante que hacer, el _bendito_ sello de Astaroth me mantenía fuera de su lugar, aquella alma parecía inalcanzable hoy, al igual que lo había sido desde que el evitó mí aparición ante ella, desde que ese bastardo adelanto las circunstancias, desde que el muy _bendito_ la hizo caer en sus redes y el muy iluso cayó en sus brazos. Ellos pasan la vida diciendo que no pueden confiar en nosotros, cuando somos nosotros los que no tendríamos que confiar en ellos, son seres engañosos que juegan con la difuminada línea entre el bien y el mal. Encolerizado acerté mí puño contra el espejo, haciendo trizas al impacto, me encogí de hombros, de todos modos no había mucho que ver en aquel insignificante trozo de vidrio pulido. Me alegre de estar desnudo, ya que me parecía tremendamente asqueroso el tener esas sustancias pegadas entre la ropa y mí cuerpo, con este último ya era suficiente, aunque admito que la noche anterior lo había pasado bien, el sexo siempre era una grata manera de aliviar el estrés. Aunque nadie podría creérmelo, el ser un demonio, más con el peso que conlleva ser el primero de sus creaciones, su heredero natural, es frustrante, doloroso, estresante y la peor carga que puede llevar alguien.

El agua caliente limpio mí piel, la fría descontracturo mis músculos y el baño extra en magma ardiente me sobrecargo, el vapor enfrió mí cuerpo a su temperatura normal, quitando cualquier resto del extenso baño; con la toalla envuelta alrededor de mí cintura ingresé a mí cuarto, ahora limpio, vacío y sin ningún resabio de la noche anterior, el desayuno me esperaba en la bandeja de plata sobre el carro de madera a centímetros de la cama, dónde Úrsula sabía debía dejarlo. Mí nuevo cambio de ropa me esperaba sobre el edredón, intenté relajarme, tomarme este tiempo libre para desayunar e intentar comenzar mí día cuando sentí su llamado. Resoplé al aire en mí habitación, todos mis planes cambiaron nuevamente a su antojo.

Me cambié, calce y me dirigí a su presencia sin una mueca de protesta, como debía ser. Al único que le ha permitido desafiar sus órdenes es a Astaroth, todos los demás somos simples peones que ÉL moverá a su antojo. Estar en su presencia es la más atemorizante situación a la que nos vemos expuestos, sus oficinas son restrictivas pero está vez me esperaba en su trono de huesos, el mismo que está ubicado en el gran salón el cual solo es iluminado con antorchas, tras las negras puertas de lo que espero sea alquitrán ya que no quiero pensar en el material que usaron. Las puertas se abrieron ante mí presencia, la alfombra me recibió y con cada paso sentía como mis botas se enterraban entre la piel y los huesos, las personas bajo mí pedo gemían, gritaban y se lamentaban mientras yo a rostro impávido –como me vi obligado a ensayar durante años– seguía mí camino tratando de ignorar el entorno, todo excepto sus ojos. Nadie puede quitarle los ojos de encima a Satanás, es simplemente hermoso por dónde lo mires sabrás que fue un ángel, su piel en extremo pálida se ve tentadora, su esbelta y tonificada figura, su altura excesiva para cualquier otro ser pero tan atractiva para él, sus ojos rojos tan hipnóticos como atrapantes pueden escrutarte a la vez que condenarte y su cabello largo, teñido en plata es la única muestra que el tiempo ha pasado por él ya que no ha envejecido un solo día desde el momento de mí creación. Muchos de ellos no recuerdan su creación, yo lo hago sin embargo mis recuerdos empiezan el mentó que estaba moldeándome en sus manos, su rojiza mirada en mí y la única mueca de una sonrisa que he recibido de su parte en mí larga existencia.

—_Draven_ —Pronuncio mí nombre con desprecio, como lo había hecho un millar de veces antes—. Te has tardado ¿Acaso debo traerte de las orejas cada vez que requiero tu presencia? ¿Aún no has aprendido nada?

No respondí de la manera irrespetuosa que hubiese querido, es más no respondí de ninguna manera ya que aquellas no eran preguntas dirigidas a mí persona, solo eran una mera demostración de su poder. Guarde silencio en parte por respeto en otra por cobardía, en el fondo de mí admiraba la soltura con la que Astaroth reaccionaria en una situación similar, en mí exterior permanecí inmóvil soportando sus gruñidos y destratos como si nada de aquello me afectara.

—¡Bah! No serviría de nada seguir gastando mí aliento en ti —Bajo de si trono caminó unos pasos hacia mí—. Eres mí mayor decepción.

Me miró fijamente instándome a responder, con un dejo de burla en su mirada; —Nunca me permitiste ser nada mas.

—No sirves para más, no eres como Astaroth.

Rodé los ojos, como siempre hacía ante la mención de ese nombre; —¿Me llamaste para tu divertimento personal?

—Podría, si supieras hacer otra cosa que lamentarte por tu existencia, ya tengo bastante tormento por haberte creado.

Intenté no hacer nada que demostraste mí debilidad ante él, ya las sabía aunque debía tener la esperanza de poder fingir fortaleza, me incline e hice una reverencia; —A sus órdenes Amo.

Él resopló; —Al menos no cuestionas mis órdenes, algo haz aprendido. No podías seguir fallando todo el tiempo —Asentí con la mirada en el piso, olvidando mi asco, todavía sin entender con él y Astaroth podían vivir así, al menos antes de que el último se volviese un blandengue—. Es tu oportunidad, la única que voy a darte. Ve a la tierra, vuelve con SU alma y tráeme a mí Astaroth en el proceso.

—Como ordene Amo

Satanás abrió un portal que me guiaba al interior de aquel departamento al que solo había podido visitar por un corto periodo, el mismo se encontraba en llamas rojas, aún no podía traspasarlo pero si admirar lo que sucedía allí. Satanás metió uno de sus dedos y la humana dijo una sola frase que hizo que el sello dejase de ser efectivo, ellas salió del departamento y yo pude traspasar al otro lado. El portal de cerró detrás de mí.

Observe al despojo de lo que era el demonio más grande que había existido, aquel en el que Satanás había depositado su confianza, mismo que había decorado el gran salón del que fui transportado. No podía dar crédito a su patética imagen aseverando que los humanos eran peores que un virus, lo habían corrompido hasta el punto que este se encontraba orando hacía un ente al que no le importaba nuestra existencia, intervine ya que no podía seguir tomando su declive. Me permití jugar con su endeble mente y con la realidad misma, haciéndolo parte de su peor pesadilla. Astaroth se veía abrumado como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer, podía verlo cerca del punto de quiebre, su temperatura se elevaba cual volcán a punto de eclosionar, su ser ensimismado se encontraba lejano de mí poder sin embargo, en mis manos como nunca lo había estado. Carcajee de manera estruendosa cortándome al instante no queriendo irrumpir en su tormento, por lo cual me límite a sonreír a colmillos descubiertos mientras de brazos cruzados me regocijaba de mi obra, no dando crédito a lo que sucedía; aquello que siempre había querido, aquel deseo oscuro que Satanás creía imposible, finalmente podía ver la derrota y descenso de quién había odiado desde mí nacimiento. Durante siglos había esperado que esté repulsivo ser al que Lucifer idolatraba cometiera un error, sin embargo nunca había creído que el imbécil caería por una humana, ¡Pobre iluso! Ya que no solo la raza de su adoración lo condenaba también lo hacía el hecho de que hubiese elegido a una de las almas que puedo controlar. Tomé su cabello entre mis manos haciendo que me viese, sople mí aliento de fuego sobre su rostro, aún sabiendo que las quemaduras sobre este sanarían por si mismas_ ¿Qué dirás ahora Satanás de tu mano derecha? _Recluido en una de mis ilusiones, al borde de perder la cordura_ ¿Dónde está ahora tu mejor soldado?_ Si tan solo pudieses verlo, un demonio al que se puede dominar no sirve para tus propósitos, todo tu reino estaría perdido si cayera en sus manos.

—_¡No serás mí heredero! —_La voz de mí recuerdo me atormentaba una vez más—.

—_Pe-pero ¿Acaso no soy tu mejor creación?_

—_Ingenuo… aún estás en desarrollo y tu ambición va tres pasos delante de ti. ¡Caerás por el peso de tu propio ego! ¿Me crees un ángel acaso? ¿Has visto compasión en mí? Eres carne de mí carne y aún así no obtendrás nada si no puedes ver más allá de tu propia nariz._

_Gruñí con frustración; —¿Entonces quien mejor que yo?_

—_Astaroth_

Sacudí mis ideas recordando mí actual sumisión, enviando los recuerdos de siglos atrás al lugar donde pertenecían, en el cuarto más custodiado de mi perturbada mente. Él no había sido capaz de ver mí valor, y yo estaba dispuesto a conseguir con mis propias garras lo que era mí derecho, Astaroth solo era su amigo, su compañero, solo llevaba su sangre como parte de su veneno, intentando tener una manera de controlarlo, misma debilidad que usaría para matarlo en un futuro próximo. En cambio yo, soy su primer creación, hecho de vísceras y entrañas de su carne, moldeado con su saliva y sangre, hecho a partir de sus requerimientos. _**¿Quién mejor que yo para seguir tus pasos? ¿Quién mejor que yo para beber la sangre de los sacrificios? ¿Quién mejor que yo para castigar a los incautos?**_

_Astaroth…_

_Astaroth…_

_Astaroth…_

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Él no es mejor que yo! Que sea un anciano no lo hace más veloz o fuerte… solo es un simple cazador. Una desgracia para tu sangre —Sonreí con malicia—. Y voy a demostrártelo

Tomé los cabellos de Luka entre mis dedos, levanté su cabeza obligándolo a mirarme, sus ojos nublados en gris tormentoso, su cuerpo paralizado, su voluntad entera al alcance de mí mano… _tú nunca podrás ser_ mejor que yo, cazador. _¿Este es el duque del infierno, esta bolsa de basura, este pedazo de mierda? En verdad Satanás, deberías elegir con más cautela ¿De qué sirve un demonio que no es fiel a su causa?. Un demonio incapaz de vivir en el infierno, ¡No hay manera de que puedas verlo por encima de mí!_. Sin embargo, admitía con repulsión que él nunca sería capaz de sentir tu desprecio.

—_¡Debe ser una broma! —Reí sin gracia—. Astaroth, el de sirvientes sin marcas, el torturador de injustos… ese blandengue que ni siquiera puede pasar una temporada aquí. ¡Debe tratarse de una jodida broma!._

_Su semblante era serio cuando se paró frente a mí; —¡Deberías dirigirte a mí con respeto! Astaroth hace su trabajo, sin cuestionar mis decisiones… eso es más de lo que puedo decir de ti._

—_Nunca podría traicionarte, ese es mi respeto._

_El sonrió con sorna; —Eso mí insignificante Draven, no depende de ti._

Apreté el agarre en sus cabellos para luego soltarlo con brusquedad, dirigí las manos a su cuello, cerré las mismas sobre este e intenté exprimir cada partícula de vida, viendo cómo dejaba apaciblemente de respirar, rindiéndose; —Tu belleza falsa en clase o espejo de Satanás, tus capacidades inútiles ahora que haz decidido dejar de torturar, tu obstinación a ser aquello para lo que eres bueno ¿De que sirve todo aquello? Cuando una mísera brasa puede incendiar tu patético mundo ¿En verdad creíste poder conservarla? Imbécil, no mereces más destino que esté —Seguí haciendo presión, para soltarlo a último momento—. ¡Maldito bastardo! —Me arrepentí soltando su cuerpo—. No te lo déjate fácil, aunque morirás en mis manos. Te lo juro.

Dirigí mi mano a su frente, traspasando las barreras que me impediría llegar a sus pensamientos si estuviese consciente, y exploré en aquel sitio prohibido;_ Marinette no se había defendido como lo había hecho con anterioridad, no pudo frenar mí ataque no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ello, yacía sobre el suelo de mí cuarto con el cabello desparramado por la alfombra y ese adorable vestido rosa con el que se había ido. No sangraba y aún así sabía que no había vida en ella, me era imposible percibir sus latidos, sus respiraciones o si quiera un movimiento muscular, el mundo se silencio a la par que lo hacía mí cuerpo, la sangre se había detenido, el corazón no bombeaba y los pulmones recordaron que no necesitaban respirar aire, mí ser entero supo que ya no debía fingir estar vivo_.

Bostece ante sus patéticos sentimientos, deje que sufriera su desgracia hasta que el curso natural de la alucinación llegase a su conclusión irreversible, me centré en mí nuevo objetivo aquella que estaba a mí alcance al haber traspasado la protección de Astaroth, observe la situación, sabía lo que debía hacer, su determinación estaba vacilando, no podía interrumpir a Astaroth y lograr despertarlo debía darle algo de distracción algo que la guía se a mis garras de dónde no podría escapar. Tomé formas que no eran las mías para luego presentarme ante sus ojos, torturándolos en mis manos haciéndola ver lo maleable que podía llegar a ser, notando con horror y asombro como ella podía deshacerse de aquella visión huyendo de ella. Volvió al departamento. Mí poder se debilitaba mientras ella se uniera con Astaroth, lo impedí reviviendo su peor pesadilla con algunas caras nuevas _Desire _me ayudaría en mí fin, sus recuerdos, el año que fue exhibida con el inútil del cuarto conjunto, aquellos recuerdos que podía materializar para que sean más vivos, sumados a los suyos de aquel fatídico día harían la mezcla perfecta, un cóctel ideal para sacarla del departamento. Sin embargo ella se detuvo en la puerta cuando el piso comenzó a vibrar.

Volví hacia Astaroth sin comprender lo que sucedía, su piel se sobre alentaba, tan roja como el magma con el que me había cubierto un par de minutos atrás, sus alas ardieron el llamas para resurgir en fuego puro, se elevó y pareció estar a punto de estallar, ya no era el suelo únicamente lo que temblaba, el sonido del mundo ya no existía detrás de estás cuatro paredes.

Hasta que un grito en una conocida voz rompió la engañosa calma; —¡Basta!

Marinette parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñación, mi ilusión se quebró en ambas partes, dejando al lugar en llamas vivas que buscaban acabar con todo a su paso.

—¡Luka! —Esta vez Marinette rompió el silencio—. ¡Luka, amor! —Astaroth se encontraba demasiado lejos como para responder a su voz, ella alcanzo como si lo único que importase fuese llegar con él—. ¡Luka! ¡Luka mí amor, mírame!.

La voz de ella no hacía alcanzaría su presencia sin importar cuánto de acercarse o cuánto gritara, él se encontraba más allá de lo alcanzable, sus ojos en trance ahora se veían completamente negros; —Nunca dejaras de decepcionarme, ¿Verdad Draven?. De todas maneras está es una lección que nunca te dí —Satanás detuvo el tiempo al instante en el que el cielo se tornaba naranja y el piso debajo de mí se llenaba de grietas dejando di usar al infierno de una manera perturbadora—. Nunca debes molestar a Astaroth, él no sabe controlar su poder cuando esta molesto—.

Me obligó a abordar el portal, tocó la punta de la nariz de Marinette y ella grito; —¡Luka! —Captando la atención deseada. Los tonos del cielo volvieron al gris natural de la zona, los ojos de Luka se tornaron de su abitual azul y en un parpadeo sus miradas se encontraron—. ¡Luka! —Repitió una vez más corriendo a su encuentro—.

—¡Mari! —Respondió a palabras pesadas como si le costase creer que esto no era un sueño. Algo perfectamente comprensible luego de mí intromisión—. ¡Marinette! —Corriendo hacía ella—.

Astaroth la atrapó en sus brazos, la humana enredó sus brazos sobre su cuello y las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El por su parte posicionó las manos en su trasero y beso con ferocidad sus labios. El portal se cerró expulsándonos a ambos haciéndonos caer de pompas sobre la vivida alfombra.

—¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!? ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que hiciste? ¡Claro que no! Ya que hasta para eso eres un inservible.

—¡Tú maldito! Ya lo tenía en mis manos, ella iba a ser mía en cuanto cruzará esa puerta ¡¿Por qué debiste intervenir?!. ¡Nunca voy a lograr nada si sigues metiendo tus narices en medio!

Vi a la furia misma encenderse en su mirada; —¿Eres más que un inútil cierto? —El se puso en pie exponiendo su imponente altura, me tomo de los hombros como si no fuese más que una pluma, con sus larguirucho a dedos tomo mí cuello—. Debería deshacerme de ti —Me arrojo contra una de las paredes dónde inmensos cuernos de cabra se clavaron en mis hombros dejándome anclado allí cual si fuese un trofeo—. Es mí culpa, por ello tendré piedad de tu está vez, debí haberte advertido de SU verdadero poder —Intentando controlarse se dirigió a su trono—. No debes saber más que esto; Astaroth puede hacer añicos al universo con solo su deseo. Estuvo a punto de destruir todo. Por lo que no me meteré en sus asuntos… Tu inutilidad perdió esa alma.

Descolgó mí cuerpo de la pared con un movimiento, abrió las puertas de su salón y sobando sus sienes me instó a salir. Caminé cual perro abandonado, herido y casi sin fuerzas, me arrastre hasta mis aposentos sabiendo que no resistiría mucho más sin mí sustento, la sangre seguía brotando de mis heridas. Úrsula me recostó en la cama y tal como lo había hecho veces atrás me alimento hasta que me sentí desvanecer, antes de caer totalmente rendido un último pensamiento atravesó mí mente.

_No perderé ante tu Astaroth, demostraré mí valía y me quedaré con ella._


End file.
